


Tempting Fate

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is dom with his one night stands, Castiel POV, Castiel/Balthazar mentions, Dean POV, Dean is super sweet and patient and deserve good things, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Gabriel/Sam mentions, Homophobic references, M/M, Millionaire Castiel, Oral Sex, Professor Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sabriel mentions, Slow burn (not so much), a little controlling, a lot of pinning, bottom!Dean, but not so much, healthy dose of switching, lgbt representation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Castiel accidentally meets a beautiful man named Dean Winchester. Both want the same, but Cas's insecurity for his past relationships will turn his time with Dean into pure confusion.A story of friendship, family's tragedies, lack of communication, mutual pining and stuborness. And of course lots of smut.





	1. The Fortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I want to thank you in advance for reading it. Hope you like chapter 1.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so I take all the constructive criticism about my writing.

Cas was waiting. A wave of nervousness ran through his entire body, maybe 'cause it's been so long since he last seen Hannah, his expectations may be too high. Clinging to melancholy may not be the best way to move on, but Cas was lost, needed to go back to his roots for a few minutes and find his compass again. Even knowing Hannah has her own family to take care of, Cas simply needed a familiar face with which have coffee with. A face that reminds him of the man he used to be, that young guy who had plans for the future. Now he doesn't have any of that. His life took a turn. The problem is that he can't decipher yet if it is the wrong turn or the right one.  
Of course, she never showed up. He should have seen this coming, How stupid could He be? She is married. She has a husband waiting for her at home, she has a little daughter too, a two year old. She has no time for him, he should have seen this coming.  
He did the effort that morning to dress a little bit different than usual, blue blazer that highlighted his eyes, a black shirt underneath it with the collar out, black dressing pants and shoes, and his black and blue long coat. He felt like fucking Sherlock, bad wardrobe choice.

The coffee paper cups in his hands were cold by now. The smell of grass was everywhere, so were the dry leaves in brown, red and yellow. Autumn is Cas favourite time of the year. He wish he was at his childhood home just looking at his backyard with his favourite cup of black coffee in his hands, just watching colorful leaves dancing in the wind.  
He was starting to feel unconfortable. it was almost 4 pm and he was 3 and a fucking half hours sitting on a flat bench, under the sunrays. He wasn't dissapointed really, but he blamed himself for putting himself in this position. He should have never search for her on Facebook, he should never have contact her and arrange a meeting. Not with the knowledge that she is happily married. Now he was determined to go home, never look back, never think of her again.

He stood up with the freezing coffee in his hand, so abruptly that he never seen him coming. Their bodies crashed into each other and coffee flew everywhere, in their clothes, their hair, and finally on the grass under their feet.

  
"Son of a bitch!" The guy grabbed his headphones tight, tripped and fell almost comically on the floor  
"I'm sorry! Oh shit.. I'm so so sorry" Cas took a step foward, realizing his butt cheeks were numb of all that time sitting there, he should've take off sooner "Are you okay? I'm really sorry, I was distracted.. I'm so so..."  
Cas held out his hand out helping the guy get up. He was staring at his jeans with his knees torn, and the skin slightly bruised beneath them "Yeah yeah you're sorry, I know, you said it like a hundred times, it's okay, it's ... wow"  
Their eyes met and the guy expression changed almost instantly. They were holding hands with dark liquid all over their clothes. Cas brain talked to him out loud - _he's terribly handsome_ -  
"Hey, now we both look like hammered crap!" The guy was laughing and Cas was super confused "I'm sorry I didn't see you..." He waited silently, gesturing with his hands for him to introduce, smiling "... Well, this is the part where you tell me your name" His smile was charming

  
"Oh, sorry... I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak " said stranged, slightly shaking his hand 'cause they never let go of each other. His hands were soft and strong.

  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Castiel Novak, I'm Dean Winchester" A brown drop slid down his nose, he wiped it with the back of his hand "Sorry, I was distracted with this damned headphones and made this mess. The least I can do is buy you another one... there's a coffee shop just across the street, maybe we can clean our clothes there too.."

  
Cas didn't know what's going on, shouldn't this gorgeous man be angry at him for spilling coffee all over him?

"I - I think I should go home now... I don't want to bother you, and it looks like you were going somewhere, I don't want to steal more of your time, so.."

"Please, I insist. I wasn't going anywhere, just went for a walk... is there some place you should be?" wide green eyes shining under long lashes.

"Uhm... " He wasn't sure. He looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Dean was taller than him, really good looking, his smile showing perfect white teeth, wrapped in bright pink lips, thin stubble on his sharp chin, light blond hair, disheveled and a little wet with coffee. He was wearing a dark gray blazer, now with a big brown stain in the chest and left shoulder, a red scarf, and black skinny jeans ripped by the knee and gray boots. The headphones in his hand were playing loud guitars and sharp voices. Cas realized he was looking him up and down without any pretense and quickly lifted his eyes to his face, where Dean was looking at him inquisitively "I think I can accept a cup of coffee, thanks..."

  
"Great, let's go!" Dean said, gesturing with his head, pointing the small place across the street. He took off his scarf to dry his hair and nose and then offered it to Cas "So.. what happened to you? Did someone abandoned you?"

"What? how do you know?" He took the scarf from Dean's hand, confused. It was so notorious that He felt miserable?

"That coffee was really cold, man" Dean looked at him, Cas was looking at his feet "Sorry, I didn't meant to be obtrusive, but it looks like someone left you there waiting..."

"Yes, an old friend. She was supposed to show up at 12.30 pm and she never did.." He sighed

"You been sitting there since 12.30?! it's almost 4:30 man! your ass must be so numb by now!" He laughed and Cas laughed softly with him.

"Actually yeah, it is, thanks for your concern" Cas smiled, trying to dry his face with the scarf when he was assaulted by a sweet fragrance. Dean's perfume, so attractive that he wants to bury his face there and breathe deeply. He didn't, of course, it would be really misplaced to smell a stranger's clothes, it doesn't matter how handsome he is. They waited the traffic light to turn red "I think your scarf is ruined" He gave it back to Dean, their fingers caressed slowly and an electricity ran through both of his hands. He looked up, green eyes were watching curiously at him, his lips with some sort of a crooked smile, and Cas looked away, a bit embarassed. Saved by the light, they walked together to the other side of the street. Within a few steps, they arrived the coffee shop.

Cas observed the little place, it was a small cafe, very cozy, with large windows that allowed to see the park across the street, soft music playing in the background, and there was only an old couple sitting there, drinking tea.

  
"Hey, Kevin! how you doin? mind if we use the restroom and then we order?" Dean approached the teen on the counter.

"Hey Mister Winchester, no problemo, make ourselves at home" The small teen smiled politely.

"Thanks, kiddo" Dean looked at Cas and pointed to the last door on the hall.

They entered the big restroom, and went straight to the taps. They washed their faces and hands and then dried their clothes with paper sheets. Cas managed to peak at Dean when he was distracted by the large stain on his shoulder. He was mumbling little curses. Well, amazing turn of events, one hour he's waiting for Hannah and the other he's about to have coffee with a complete stranger, a complete (and by the way, hot) stranger, he tackled less than half an hour ago. Dean realized Cas was looking intensely at him and caught his blue eyes on the mirror

"Man, don't look at me like that! My clothes are gonna be fine, besides I'm gonna have my friend to wash them for a week after beating her in tetris tournament. She can take care of a little stain" He smiled politely "come on, let's get outta here..." Cas nodded with a smirk. They left the restroom and walked by the counter.

"What are you drinking, Cas?" That damn crooked smile on his face again.

Cas cleared his throat "Coffee, black, thanks Dean"

Dean leaned foward in the counter and Cas definitely didn't look at his perfectly round ass

"Kevin! coffee , black, for my friend here, coffee with cream for me, and a slice of your finest apple pie, please" He turned around and winked. Cas looked at the floor, a little embarassed again. - _This is ridiculous, you are almost 30_ \- he thought - _Stand proud and take the flirtation as an adult_ -. That's exactly what he did.

"That would be $10.50" the young boy said and Dean paid cash "Right Away, Mister Winchester!" Kevin disappeared through the kitchen door. Then Dean walked to a corner with a large cushioned brown couch, gesturing with his hand for Cas to sit next to him, and he did.

"So, Mister Winchester? are you a teacher or something?" Cas was genuinely curious.

"Or something, yeah" Dean smiled, looking at his shoes "I'm a professor at the university, literature, I'm all about the books, you know?" He looked really proud of himself.

"Well, I'm not a big reader myself, I read some of the classics, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Odyssey, Ilíad, The Little Prince, all that kind of stuff, but I read them in highschool... w- why are you looking at me like that?" He said alarmed, Dean's expression changed abruptly, like he was slapped in the face.

"Really, Castiel? If you wanna have a real chat with me I need to recommend you like, a hundred books, JUST for start, Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut and maybe Cat's Cradle, that's the one we're analyzing with one of my classes... they are awe-some , I surely read them more than once ..."

Dean stopped talking when Kevin showed up with their coffees and the apple pie for Dean, "Thanks Kevin, this smells delicious!" Dean was almost drooling, looking excitedly at his pie like a little kid with a candy

"You are welcome, Mister Winchester, call me if you need anything else" Kevin said politely.

"Sure I will ! " Cas couldn't stop looking at Dean's lips. When he lifted the fork with a big chunk of apple pie, put it in his mouth and moaned at the taste of it, Cas had to clear his throat "Do you need ten minutes alone with your pie?"

"I can't do anything good in ten minutes, dude" Dean looked amused "Shit, this tastes sooo good, do you like apple pie, Castiel? " Dean lift the fork with a big chunk and offered it to Cas. Cas hesitated, but finally leaned foward and wrap his lips around the fork, wiping it clean. Dean's gaze was fixated on Cas's lips and he licked his own. Cas swallowed hard, not only what Dean just offered, also his inevitable agitation with the whole situation.

Cas moved his gaze from his lips to his very green eyes, and cleared his throat again before he started to sound squeaky "Um... I like apple pie, it's not my favourite but this is good, yeah"

"Not your favourite, huh? Let me guess... blueberry?" Dean was studying him, like he was tasting Castiel with his eyes.

Cas opened his eyes almost impossible wide "Yes! how did you know?" he took a sip of his coffee and then poured sugar of two little envelopes in front of him, then he leaned back to comfortably look at Dean while he drinked, with a little awe expression in his face.

"That was totally a lucky guess, I'm a pie reader" he laughed "you look like a blueberry kind of guy..." Dean was avoiding Cas' gaze "It's your coffee good? I'm sorry about the park incident, I was totally posessed by Plant's voice, closed my eyes just for a second and then I opened them and you were there, I didn't had the time to move before I was all over you" His gaze went from Cas' shoes to his face, slowly, like taking every bit of Castiel that he could "I think I ruined your blue blazer man, sorry" He hid his smile with his cup

"It's okay Dean, I was distracted too, it seems that thinking so much can get you wet and confused from time to time" He realized what he just said and blushed, taking another sip of his coffee to hide his face

"Or maybe thinking a lot can keep you from getting wet and confused, boo yah!" He laughed very hard, showing all his teeth. Cas swallowed quickly, otherwise he would spit everywhere, then coughed and laughed out loud too, their shoulders trembling slightly. When both regained their postures, Dean wiped a small tear from the corner of his left eye "We are behaving like a couple of teenagers, man, I'm afraid you are a terrible influence" Dean looked at Cas' lips for a second.

"Sorry but you are the one who did the dirty joke, maybe you are the bad influence here, and you call yourself a teacher...?" Dean shush him loudly

"I'm a professor dude! and it's Mister Winchester for you, young man" He narrowed his eyes at him, shining with a hint of amusement.

Cas rolled his eyes "Really? young man? I'm 29, you know... "

"Well I'm 31, so you are the younger man at this table, and I win, sorry pal" he smiled big and proud, eating another chunk of pie, swallowing it down with coffee.

"Ha ha, very funny, Mister Winchester, very funny and very childish" Cas faked a bitter expression and Dean lifted his gaze again to look directly into Cas' blue eyes. They smiled at each other at the same time and then both drinked from their mugs. They shared silence for a minute.

"It seems that the person who left you waiting in the park missed a great time with a great person..." Dean's words were cautious, like the hunter who does not want to scare the deer "That sucks man..."

Cas sighed out loud "Yes, It sucks. The worst part is that if the bench had been more comfortable, maybe I would have been there still..."

  
"I hope you are comfortable now here, this couch is really great.. and your friend? Her loss, you look sharp man, really cute..." WOW that was more that Dean wanted to share. _-Shut the fuck up Winchester-_ he said to himself, eating the remaining pie. Luckily Cas didn't look offended, maybe his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Well I tried to look 'Sharp', as you said, but it doesn't matter now, it's a long story and I don't want to bore you..." Cas looked at his wrist watch "Oh crap! it's almost 6:15, Dean! I gotta go!" Cas took out his wallet leaving a 50 dollar tip, then got up from his chair and put on his coat. Dean got up along with him, looked at the counter waving at Kevin who waved back while he followed Cas outside, the pure october air filling up their lungs.

"Dude, I love autumn, it's astonishing" Dean said distracted, looking at the trees across the street, dark red leaves and bright yellow ones. Beautiful. "How are you leaving? I have my car parked on the next block, do you need a ride?" The sun was almost fully hide, leaving them in darkness.

"Dean, I don't want to take more time of yours, really, I can walk... wait... Now that I think of, I have to be at Jean Georges at 7 and I can't go like this, they won't let me in, fuck!" Dean raised his eyebrows at the curse, looking at Cas like he's grown another nose.

"Okay, relax, man, I can give you a ride like I said, you live far from here? I can take you home and then to the restaurant, it's the least that I can do for you, you are all stained because of me and my freaking Stairway to Heaven.."

"I thought that the least you could do for me was buy me another coffee... If I say yes, there'll be another thing you want to do for me?" Cas put a hand on his hips.

Dean lifted his right hand and put it over his heart, dramatically, he looked so gorgeous "I swear this is the last thing that I'll do for you, I'll do anything else only if you ask" Dean look intently at Cas' eyes with a wide grin, trying to look charming. He succeded.

Cas sighed, trying to look annoyed. He failed "Okay Dean, but you have to promise me you won't kill me and throw me to the Hudson River, do we have a deal?"

Dean laughed really hard "Yeah, we have a Deal, now let's get going man, you are gonna be late..."

They started walking side by side, in comfortable silence until Dean began whistling Stairway to Heaven. Cas looked up at Dean's profile, and suddenly he realize he isn't even angry at Hannah for letting him alone at the park, for ignoring him like he was no one. He had a great time with Dean, this charming stranger in which he trusts enough to let him drive home.

They approached Dean's car, a shiny black old Chevy that it looked as good as new.

"Wow, this car is nice" Cas said with a friendly expression on his face

Dean looked exaggeratedly offended "Just nice? She's the love of my life, treat her with respect, young man!" Dean couldn't hide his smile, he tried though.

"Oh my god, I won't survive tonight with you and Gabe" Cas said, annoyed. Dean moved a couple of books to the back seat so Cas could jump on the passenger seat.

He adjusted himself on the driver seat and looked at Cas' hands, no rings "Who's Gabe?" He failed to sound casual

"Gabe's my half-brother, older half-brother, and he's always calling me all this names, young man, baby brother, assbutt..."

" Assbutt? what the hell is that?" Dean felt relieved somehow while the engine came alive.

Cas adjusted his seatbelt "I don't know! he's an asshole, it's not even funny!"

Dean speed up, leaving the parking spot "Maybe it is a little funny..." Cas rolled his eyes like a drama queen "So, where do I take you, Cas?" Dean asked when stoping at a red light, there was no much traffic that evening.

"The San Remo building..." Cas said casually, looking out the window.

"I know that building, yes, how many blocks from there?" He answered distracted.

"That's where my apartment is, San Remo building" Cas replied as if it were obvious, as if it were completely normal to meet someone who lives in the iconic Central Park building

Dean's snapped his head in his direction "What? Really? you live in the freaking San Remo Building and you let me pay for the coffee? oh my god, you are an asshole!" Dean suddenly figured out that Cas had a lot of money, not any civilian could live in that kind of building with an average paycheck. So weird, Cas didn't look like someone rich at all. He left 50 dollars tip but some people tip a little bit too much sometimes.

"Shut up! you wanted to do something for me and I thought that would be nice! You ruined the moment, Mister Winchester... Now take me home, I've got like half an hour to shower and dress apropriately to dine with my stupid brother"

"Yeah Sir, as you wish Sir, please tip me 200 bucks, Sir.." Dean said with a funny voice.

Cas couldn't help but laugh at this beautiful man called Dean Winchester. The New York City passing by behind them and the feeling of warmness in his stomach, a foreign sentiment he hadn't felt in a long time.

A couple of minutes later, they parked at San Remo. Cas turns to face Dean and realized he's already looking at him, with a little smile on his pink lips, his dark gray blazer still stained with coffee, dry now. He'll have to throw that out, for sure, maybe He should offer him to buy a new one "Do you need a ride to Jean-Georges too? I can wait for you down here if you like..." Dean's words were cut out.

"Please Dean! you already done so much for me in a couple hours, really, thank you" Cas smiled at him, blue eyes warm.

"Well, maybe we can have coffee again sometime, would you like that?" Dean said with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Of course, I would like that very much, but next time coffee stays in the mug" Dean breathed out a little laugh with air he didn't know he was holding as Cas gave him his card "Call me, or text me, whenever you want and we'll arrange a meeting" Cas couldn't stop looking at him. Dean was really gorgeous, even with his clothes ruined.

"Okay Sir, are you sure you have time on your schedule Sir?" Dean joked with that stupid voice again

Castiel gave him with a murderous look "I hate you Dean, good night" And just like that, he's out of the car and entering the building. Dean dropped a curse at that fucking coat, he couldn't look at Cas's ass because of it. He exhaled and started the engine again, leaving that expensive side of the town, heading to Greenwich Village.


	2. Different Lifestyles

Traffic was heavier on the way back home, Dean pushed play on his Led Zeppelin IV tape, and started directly with 'Going to California', sweet guitar filled the air inside the car, and he started singing...  
_'Spent my days with a woman unkind...smoked my stuff and drank aaall my wineee, made up my mind to make a new start, going to California with an aching ...in my heart.... -_ Castiel's blue eyes jumped on his mind... _\- Someone told me there's a boy out there with beautiful eyes and coffeeeeee in-his-hair... -_ He smiled unconsciously  
Couple of minutes later, he parked outside his house on Groove St.  
He got off the car and waved his hand at his landlady and neighbour, half block away from him "Hey Mrs. Moseley! you need help with those groceries?" Dean ran at her, taking the bags off her hands

  
"Hello Dean, I was going to say 'no', but thanks, young man" She smiled at him and Dean smiled back, for another reason. _Young man_ , what kind of joke is that? He's such an asshole.

  
They entered the building together and Dean left the bags at Missouri's kitchen counter.

  
"Such a gentleman, thanks honey" Missouri gave him a kiss on the cheek and he waved goodbye to her while walking down the hallway.

When he was looking for his keys, the door across the hallway opened up, revealing a short redhead with big headphones hanging on her neck and an angry expression on her beautiful face

  
"What the hell, Dean?! I was waiting for you like 2 hours ago! you're late to Moond... wait, what happened to you?" She looked at him up and down at his stained clothes.

  
"Babe, I'm so sorry" He closed the distance beetween them and kissed her forehead "I had the luckiest accident ever... Let me feed Moosie and change this clothes and I'm coming over with some beer and chips" He pulled out his keys and opened the door

"Yeah, you better! I've never had such an unfaithful handmaiden, I had no one to reach my sword to me!" She put the back of her hand on her forehead, dramatically.

  
Dean rolled his eyes at her "You know who whines? babies" And disappeared through the door.

He turned on the lights, leaving the keys in the small bowl next to the door. His apartment was small, but had more than enough space for him. It has a big couch, his flat screen TV, his DVD collection, his cd's, a comfortable bed, his guitar, an useful enough kitchen, and an amazing shower. What else could he need? He's been by himself for several years now. He loves this place, his own place.

Moose welcomed him with a big MEOW "Heya, Moosie! I missed you! are you hungry?" He kneeled on the floor and petted the cat between his ears. He found the big feline two years ago, inside an abandoned box in Central Park, he was very young and needed immediate care. He was separated very soon from his mother when didn't even have a month old. Dean rescued him and cared for him like a mom, fed him with a bottle until he could eat other kinds of food, and Moose grew healthy and strong, with his long brown hair and yellow eyes. Sometimes he behaves like a bitch, but he's still Dean's little baby. He reminded him at himself sometimes.

He took a food can from the left cupboard and emptied it on Moosie's plate. When he started eating, Dean walked towards his bedroom. He stripped, throwing his stained clothes in the laundry basket and went for a quick shower. He dried himself and settled with some old grey sweatpants, a black T-shirt with a Porky pattern and slippers. "I'm turning into an old dude" he said looking at himself in the mirror. On the way out he grabbed a six pack from the refrigerator and some chips and peanuts from the cupboard. Before he crossed the hallway, realized that he hadn't stop thinking about Castiel, and sent a quick text.

Two hours later, he already caught up with Charlie about his idílic afternoon, and they were having chinese food, sitting on the floor of her living room, gossiping like two teenagers. Dean kept looking expectantly at his phone but it didn't make a sound.

"So you are trying to tell me that this handsome man spills coffee all over yourself, and you end up on a date with him?" Charlie asked, skeptical.

"I told you it wasn't a date! I just wanted to give his coffee back, I was distracted and I ran into him... I felt, I don't know... guilty" Dean was looking at his food, and of course Charlie didn't believe him.

"Yeah, and that have nothing to do with the fact that, when you look into his blue-like-the-ocean eyes and his dark messy hair, you feel all tingly and want to jump all over his bones. Right, of course. You just felt _guilty_ " She exaggerated with quotation marks.

Dean rolled his eyes "Well, yeah... maybe he is incredible handsome, and he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, his lips made me drool a little, and his hands are like....what?! "

"Are you hearing yourself, Winchester? You are totally into this guy!" She teased him

"Okay, maybe I like him... but it's not just that, he's pretty cool too, we had a really nice time, Char, we talked and laughed, and then I gave him a ride home, he lives at the freakin San Remo building, man, I mean, I couldn't believe it 'cause he didn't look like a snob, like, at all. He speaks correctly, yeah, but he even let me pay for the coffee. He is a nice guy, I really want to see him again. He looked really sad in the park, I don't think he deserved to be dumped like that" Dean remembered what Cas' said, Hannah, was it? Totally an ex-girlfriend. And by the looks he gave him, he's sure Cas is into guys too. Maybe he has a chance with him.

"The only thing I will tell you, Dean, it's: be careful, dude... Maybe He is not on the same page as you, and yes, I know that you have your friends, your colleagues and your students , and I will always be here for you because I love you, but your family is all the way to Kansas. Don't repeat the same story as with Benny and Lisa. Be sure first and go slow" She adviced him with a worried look on her face. Dean know that she loves him and is thankful with her, but sometimes he hates the truth and Charlie it's and expert at it.

"Yes, I know. I don't wanna talk about this anymore... Tetris tournament for the laundry?" Dean changed the subject

"Hell yeah, be ready to be ass whipped!" Charlie jumped up energically.

"I been ready for months now, but It looks like nobody wants to..." Dean said wiping a false tear.

"Shut up asshole, I don't wanna know!" she started cleaning the table to play.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas walked through the wide hall straight to the elevators. He waved the doorman who nodded at him. He pressed the button and when the doors opened, he marked 17th floor on the digital board and a second later he was going up. His mind, blank, with two big green eyes in it and a warm sensation on his stomach. He didn't feel this way since Daniel. Of course that ended 10 years ago, but it was difficult for him to move on after that. Daniel was his first love, his highschool sweetheart. He thought they'll marry and adopt a couple of children, and live together forever with the dog and the white picket fence. He couldn't be more wrong in his life. When Daniel decided to embrace his real identity, he began his journey to became Hannah. Cas was proud of her, and support her in every surgery and hormone treatment. He loved her, and only her. Even when Cas was gay, her gender didn't make a difference to him, what mattered to Cas was her heart. They'd been together for 3 years until Cas took her out for dinner one night, a really expensive dinner, he wore a black suit and Hannah, a beautiful red dress, and he asked her to be his wife. Cas' world fell apart when Hannah said no, 'cause she had met Joe, and was confused about her relationship with him. They parted ways and they haven't spoke each other in 8 years. Hannah married Joe, and they adopted a little girl named Hael. After that, Cas was unable to succeed at relationships. He was too afraid, he didn't think he could stand another heartbreak.

Looking back, that chapter of his life seems so distant, his life turned out to be really different. The elevator door opened with a _bing_ and dragged him out of his thoughts. He entered his apartment and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:41 pm. He had to hurry, Gabe is weirdly punctual.

He walked to the master bathroom, taking out his clothes and throwing them to the floor. He showered quickly. With his head under the water, remembered the 'wet and confused' joke Dean did and laughed out loud.

Seventeen minutes later, he was fully dressed with a dark gray vest, matching pants, black shirt and red tie, he put the same black shoes he had all day, grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone, and headed to the street, hoping to find a cab.

He arrived at Jean-Georges at 7:13 pm, and of course, Gabriel was already sitting at their table, flirting with the waitress. Cas rolled his eyes and walked towards him. Gabe spotted him and stood up with his arms wide open and wrapped it around Cas' shoulders.

"Cas! was about time! Did you came on a camel or something? you always keep me waiting..." He took a step back and sat again "Come on, sit Cassie, how'd you been?"

Cas knows Gabriel may act like he has a stick up his ass sometimes, but the real Gabriel it's one of the best things that have ever happened to him. He's hilarious, hits on anything that moves and pranks a lot. He may be a little too much, and can be annoying sometimes, but he is really grateful to have him, so he stands by him. Cas hurried to ask the waitress some appetizer to help him endure the next two hours with Gabe.

"I'm good, Gabe, how are you? How was Paris?" Cas ask disinterestedly, looking at the menu.

Gabe smiled "If I was at the company now I'd say 'Oh, yeah, great trip, we seal the millon euros contract with that multinational and stuff' ...but here, bro to bro, that was the most boring trip that I ever made, like, in all my lives. Everyone was speaking french. I can't speak french. The only thing I know how to say correctly is 'voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir', and I accidentally ended up fucking a waitress on a Restaurant bathroom. Well... actually that went out well. But everything else? Shit, boring, numbers, statistics, and more fucking numbers. I'm so done with the company, I just want to live my life, Bro..."

"I understand Gabe, but Zachariah let the company at your name, so I think that's just Love it or Leave it. I don't know how you do it, tho. I still don't know what to do with all the money he left me. For now I only spent the money in the apartment, decent clothes and food, but it's a lot for me, I do not know how to do it. I feel so out of place, being wealthy is not compatible with my personality"

"I know, Cas, maybe you can just enjoy it? Zach was your father too, even if you didn't know him as such, like I did, what you got is what you deserve, little man..." Gabe winked at him, with a warm smile

"Little man, Gabe? Really?" He said with face of disgust and Gabe laughed softly at it. Their drinks arrived at the table so they made a toast, and started drinking. They continued talking about Gabe's trip, how some old man threw up in the plane and everyone found out he had spaghetti for lunch. Disgusting.

Later, Cas called the waitress "We are ready to order, I want a cheeseburger with fries, a coke, and my brother...?" Cas looked at Gabe over the menu, and realized he was winking at the waitress again. "What's your order, you horny little midget?"

Gabe laughed out loud "I want the lobster, caesar salad and your best rosé wine, thank you, sweetheart" The waitress left and of course, Gabe looked at her butt. Cas was so done with him.

"So ... " Gabe looked at him, Cas knew what's coming next "Did you met with Hannah today? How is she?" Wiggled his eyebrows with a mischief grin.

"No Gabriel, I didn't, she never showed up" Cas said dryly "I ended up sitting for like 3 hours alone with a couple of cold coffees on my lap, and she didn't even texted me to let me know she wouldn't come, then when I was leaving I ran into this guy, Dean, and we ended up both covered in coffee, he ended up on the floor, ripping his knees, a fucking disaster... Luckily, he was really nice to me and he invited me to a coffee shop later. So..." Cas looked at his hands

"Why are you smiling?" Gabe's eyes widened with realization "Oh god, He was cute, wasn't he? Did you guys had a date?" He didn't notice he was smiling until his brother told him

"No, we didn't! we just had coffee and pie, and we talked for a while and then he gave me a ride home ... that's all..." he blushed "He was really kind with me, though, he's a literature professor, and he is really good looking..." Gabe laughed out loud

"That so, assbutt? did you voulez-vous-coucher-avec-moi-ce-soir-him in the bathroom too?" Gabe laughed that hard the people around looked at them with a bitter expression "Wait, did he give you a ride, you said? how does he ride, Cas, huh?" Tears forming in Gabe's eyes "Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?" He sang, his laughter transformed in a loud cough but he couldn't stop.

"Oh my god, shut your face dickhead!" Cas blushed harder, stood up and walked towards the restroom. Gabe, that fucking idiot.

Cas opened the tap and washed his face. Then, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, it was new text message. His heart skip a beat.

 **Received from: 555-1265**  
**8:25 pm - oct/5**  
**-Hey man, it's Dean. This is my number, just so you know. It was great meeting you today.**

He re-read the text with a small smile dancing on his lips. He wanted to answer but if Gabe found out they been texting, he'll never see the end of it. Better went back, and end this as soon as possible.

An hour and a half later of teasing and "Shut-the-fuck-up-Gabe's" he ended up on the sidewalk with his half brother, waiting for an empty cab to show up to head home.

"Hey, Cassie, don't be mad at me, you know I'm just teasing you. It's my job as your big brother, you know? That, and find out what are this Dean's guy intentions with my little assbutt"

Cas rolled his eyes "Gabe, we just met, literally a couple of hours ago, we chat and had coffee together, that's it! It's not a big deal... and maybe this could be the beginning of a great friendship, he's a nice guy, let it go, already" An empty cab was getting close, so he hurried to stop it "Thank you for the dinner, and good luck in Japan. Remember to bring me a present"

Slightly drunk Gabriel reached for his brother and wrapped his arms around him, it was funny 'cause he's really short "I love you brother, be good while I'm away, you hear me?" He stepped away "Now I have to wait here until for our waitress to finish her shift so I can take her home"

"When did you arrange that!?" Cas yelled in desbelief

"When you were in the bathroom! don't underestimate me, little guy, I'm a bussiness man" Gabe's cheeks were pink of all the alcohol he drank. He looked hilarious.

Cas laughed warmly "Good night, Gabriel" And jumped on the taxi.

It was 10:47 and Cas was already at home, on his underwear under the covers of his king size bed, with his phone on his hands. What should he text to Dean? Would it be out of place to text him this hours of the night? ... So he remembered: Thinking too much can keep you from getting wet and confused. So he jumped at uncertain waters unafraid to drown.

  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**10:53 pm - oct/5**  
**-Hello, Dean, I'm fine, thanks. I just came back from dinner with Gabe. How are you?**

  
 _It's been 4 hours since you last seen him, how could he possibly be?_ Cas wondered by his insides. He added Dean as a new contact and his phone rang on his hand.

  
**Received from: Dean**  
**10:54 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Hey! I just won that tetris tournament, I told you I would! Shell have to do my laundry for a week hah did Gabe made you suffer enough?**

  
Cas was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and started typing again.

  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**10:56 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Im so glad for your newly stained clothes, Dean. Gabe was torture as usual. What are you doing right now?**  
**\-----------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**10:57 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Am lying in bed, watching Breaking bad, with a headache, what are you doing?**  
**\-----------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**10:59 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Im at bed too, I hope I can sleep tonight. Lately I been up all night. I wish I could turn off my brain from time to time. That'd be cool.**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:02 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Do you wanna talk about it? its about your friend Hanna?**  
**\-----------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:04 pm - oct/5**  
**\- do not worry about me, I'll be fine, Dean. do u have to work tomorrow?**  
**\-----------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:07 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Actually, I do, but I stay late every night, I'm used to it. Do you work at all?**  
**\---------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:08 pm - oct/5**  
**\- I don't. I'll tell you about it some other time. I'll try to sleep. You sleep too, you'll teach like a zombie tomorrow, Mister Winchester.**  
**\----------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:10 pm - oct/5**  
**\- I'd gave lots of lessons with a hell of a hangover before. Don't tell me what to do, young man.**  
**\----------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:11 pm - oct/5**  
**\- are you drunk right now?**  
**\--------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:13 pm - oct/5**  
**\- I am, Cas. I actually am. Charlie thought that if I got drunk, she could win. She was so W R O N G**  
**\----------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:15 pm - oct/5**  
**-Wow, and you keep your grammar and all. Im impressed. You have lots of virtues, Dean.**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:16 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Yes, I have. And you haven't seen them all yet. ;)**  
**\-------------**

Okay, Dean was drunk-flirting with him.

 **Sent to: Dean**  
**11:18 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Shut up, Dean. I'm sleepy. I'm shutting my eyes now. Bye bye.**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:19 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Sorry I kept you up Cas, sleep tight.**

Cas knew he liked this man, but he still has lots to learn about him, and vice versa. So, he won't flirt back. No. He won't. He'll just close his eyes until he falls sleep.

 **Sent to: Dean**  
**11:31 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Would you like to go out with me for drinks tomorrow night?**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:32 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Hell yeah I do, where to?**  
**\---------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:34 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Did you know St James Gate? It's an Irish pub in Amsterdam Ave?**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:38 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Sorry I was throwing up. Yeah, what time tomorrow?**  
**\---------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:40 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Yummy, Dean. 9 pm's fine by you?**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:42 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Hell yes, see you tomorrow, Cas!**  
**\---------------**  
**Sent to: Dean**  
**11:42 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Goodnight Dean, don't choke on your own vomit while you sleep.**  
**\---------------**  
**Received from: Dean**  
**11:43 pm - oct/5**  
**\- Can't promise that.**

Cas fluffed his pillow and when he lay his head, he was automatically sleeping. He'd been suffering insomnia since his mom die. But tonight he rested well and dreamt with green eyes looking at him from the other side of the bed.


	3. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean tragic life stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't gave them happy lives, hope you enjoy a little bit of angst.

The alarm rang for the fourth time before it went off. Dean lifted his head and look at the clock. 9:15 Am. He's super late for work, so he ran out of bed waking Moosie up. He showered in 2 minutes, dressed the best he can and start running down the hall, with his hair still wet, to drive to the NYU. It's just a 5 minute drive but he should be in his class almost an hour ago.

  
He arrived in 10 minutes, damn traffic. He found a parking spot and ran to his 9:45 class, he already lost the first one from 8:30 to 9:30. He knew he shouldn't drink that much, damn Charlie! He will have his revenge. A loud british voice dragged him out of his thoughts while he was walking down the hall towards his class. 

"Hello, Dean, how are you today? Little late, don't you think?"

"Hi, Crowley, I'm not in the mood for your.. your... for you today. My head is killing me" 

Crowley spoke louder, on purpose "Drinking again, on week nights? I thought you learnt your lesson last month, but hey! it was your cat's birthday, of course you had to celebrate" He laughed and turn left to another hallway.

"Fucking leprechaun" Dean mumbled. Crowley was his colleague, history professor, and of course, a fucking asshole. They had a few classes together when Dean was in college, but they never got along. 

The day passed without much inconvenience. By 3:30 pm he was free to drive home to take a nap. T.G.I.F. Fuck Yes. He jumped in his car and realized he hadn't look at his phone all day. He took it out of his pocket, no battery. Of course, last night he fell asleep and didn't plug it. Well, he'll do it at home.

  
A while later, he's on his underwear on his bed, with strawberry flavoured ice cream bucket on his lap and watching Charles in Charge on Dvd. He turned on his cellphone and rang almost automatically. _New text message from : Castiel._

**Received from: Castiel**  
**10:13 am - oct/6**  
**\- Hello Dean, how are you today? how's your hangover?**

  
He texted Cas last night? He couldn't remember. A six pack, a rum with coke and half a bottle of Jack weren't a good combination. He killed Charlie on Tetris, that he remembers. But he couldn't remember how he got to his bed. He swiped up and read all the back and forth texts... oohh, yes. He remembers now. They have a date tonight. A fucking date. Really? Fuck, he should text Cas now.

  
**Sent by: Me**  
**3:54 pm Oct/6**  
**-Hey Cas! I'm good thanks for asking, it's the plan still on tonight?**  
**\------------------**

  
**Received from: Castiel**  
**4:01 pm - oct/6**  
**\- Hey, I thought you were dead. I'm glad you aren't. Yes, 9pm at St James.**  
**\-----------------**

**Sent by: Me**  
**4:04 pm Oct/6**  
**-Awesome, gotta take a nap, recover from last night so I can get drunk with you tonight :)**  
**\----------------**

**Received from: Castiel**  
**4:05 pm - oct/6**  
**\- I should take a nap too . I ran around the Central an hour and a half this morning. My legs are a little bit sore.**

Dean looked down at himself. He was scratching his belly, with a big spoon full of Ice cream in his mouth. He's got a little tummy but this never bothered him like it does now. He felt like a fucking disaster. And Cas had been running for an hour and a half? That dude, that devastatingly handsome dude.

**Sent by: Me**  
**4:07 pm Oct/6**  
**-Thanks to you now I feel fat, man. Thank you very much, Cas. See you tonight.**  
**\-------------**

**Received from: Castiel**  
**4:08 pm - oct/6**  
**\- See you tonight. You look good to me.**

Yeah, that didn't make him blush, of course it didn't. He got up to save the ice cream in the fridge and then he jumped under the covers with Moose on the back of his knees. He fell asleep on the next 5 minutes.

  
He opened his eyes and looked around. Of couse, this dream again. It's the time of the year. Mary is taking the turkey off the oven, John is watching football and Adam is setting the table to have a lovely Thanksgiving together. He was there, and ran to hug his mother with 29 years of missing her. "I love you Dean, you are my little miracle" She said to him with his head between her hands. Then kissed his nose and let him go.  
He dreamt about how his life could have been if the fire hadn't happened. If his father hadn't ran to find his pregnant mother inside the burning house. He dreamt about how it would have been not to lost his mother, father and unborn brother when he was 3 years old.

That was like a big gap in his chest but life was more bearable than he expected anyway. He was raised by his father's best friend, His "uncle" Bobby, his wife Ellen, and he shared his childhood with Ellen's son, Ash. With him he discovered he was into boys when Ash drunk-kissed him when they were 15, and had his first time with him couple of months later. They always loved him and respected him as a member of the family. They still live in Kansas, but after Dean's relationship with Benny, and how things turned out, he decided to move to New York when he was 22 years old, and study his dream career as a literature teacher. He was awarded with a full scholarship at the same university where years later he would begin to teach the subject that he loves so much. Dean always lived by honoring his parents. John and Mary would have been proud of him.

Living in New York He started dating Lisa, a beautiful woman with an horrible heart. They met at the university and began a stormy relationship, with big ups and downs. When Dean found out that Lisa was pregnant, he started looking for an apartment for both of them, to live together and start his life as a family, until he discovered that Lisa was cheating on him with his classmate, Matt. And that the son, whom they both decided to name Ben, wasn't his. Dean had to endure seeing Lisa with Matt in front of him, as if he'd never existed in her life. With hate and a lot of booze he managed to overcome it. Luckily, when Ben was born, the happy family moved to Florida. 

Later, in a gay bar, he befriended a charismatic redhead, Charlie, who got him the best apartment in the city, at the lowest price, since Charlie was friends with the owner, Mrs. Moseley. Dean could be many things, but essentially, he is a man grateful for the loving people that life gave him. He always remained positive despite life obstacles. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Cas looked at his phone. He shouldn't have sent that last text. Dean was going to get the wrong message. Although, Cas really felt attracted to him, he couldn't start anything with anyone, he wasn't ready yet. Any person would believe that 8 years without a partner is a long time, but for Cas, it's not. Hannah really messed him up and after her he didn't had the time or the strenght to met another person. After the failed proposal, Hannah threw him out of the apartment they shared on Harlem. Unemployed and heartbroken Cas moved back with his mother, Ambriel, to his childhood home in Jackson Heights. It was a little house with two bedrooms, and his favourite place in the world, the Backyard. He used to play there all the time when he was a kid, and dive into the piles of dry leaves in autumn.

  
Ambriel loved having him in her home, taking care of him as when he was a little boy. Cas was his only child and his mother never mentioned who his father was. He always wanted to ask, but he did not have the courage to do it in time.  
Cas wanted to help his mother with her mortgage and started working at the fuel station a few blocks from his house. They lived in harmony for almost 3 years, until one fateful day Ambriel suffered a heart attack and passed away. Cas was at work and found her when he came home from work. He never recovered from that. He couldn't said goodbye to her, she was only 56 years old. 

Cas didn't know what to do, he was alone in the world. Who he thought it would be his lifetime partner left him after 4 years of nothing but profound love and devotion from his side, his friends stay with Hannah and he didn't had contact with them anymore, He'd lost his job because of the moving and three years later his mother suddenly died. He was all alone for the first time in his life. The money from the small job he had was not enough to cover the mortgage on his mother's house, so he had to sell it to rent a small room in the house of his neighbour, April. She had a little thing for him, but she knew Cas was gay, so she didn't push, but she didn't gave him her friendship either. He didn't dare to buy an apartment or move permanently because he could not get the motivation to do so. He fell into a state of depression in which he could only got out on his own.

He felt heartbroken, alone in his life at the age of 24, with no family, no friends and with a job he hated. Seven months passed by in his situation until the day he received a letter from some guy named Gabriel Adler. Gabriel informed him that his father, Zachariah Adler, died of a stroke, and his lawyer cited Castiel Novak and Ambriel Novak to the will's reading. He doubted a lot about it, what does this Adler guy had to do with him and his mom? He suspected. He didn't knew if he had the strenght to endure what was coming next, but he needed to know, so he went. 

By monday he was alone, pennyless, and hopeless. By Friday he'd found his loving half brother, Gabriel, his two half sisters, Anna and Rachel, and found out that, his father, who he never knew, the man who never bothered to out look for him, had left 24 millon dollars on his behalf. Yes. 24 millon. One millon for each year he was absent, and a letter telling Cas the story of how he and his mother met. He didn't take the money at first, obviously. It was an insult to Castiel and to his mother's memory. He was furious, money would not solve any of the emotional inconveniences he suffered growing up without a father. He read the letter a couple of weeks later. It said: 

 

_Dear Castiel_  
_I never had to write such a difficult letter in my life, but here I am. Recently Ambriel contacted me and informed me that we have a son together. Honestly, I'm still deciding how I feel about being suddenly a father again. And knowing that I never knew my youngest son annoys me deeply. If your mother had not hidden your existence, I could have been part of your life and you of mine._  
_I don't know if Ambriel told you the whole story but I'll try to tell you everything, just in case she didn't. Your mother and I met 27 years ago, she applied for the position of secretary at Adler's Tech, my father's company, Marvin Adler. My father had retired a few years ago and left the company in my care. I was young and had lost my wife recently when she gave birth to my twin daughters, your half sisters Anna and Rachel, we already had a 6 year old boy named Gabriel. When I met Ambriel I was overwhelmed with her beauty and sweetness, her dark hair and blue eyes made me fall in love deeply in a short time. I was still adjusting to life without my wife, Naomi, getting used to being a single father, trying to explain to Gabe that her mother would not return. I was in a dark place and your mother was the light that dragged me out of that darkness. I smiled again thanks to her._  
_Unfortunately my father was not a good person. He was against my relationship with your mother, He thought that Ambriel was not good for me, that she could never replace Naomi. He threatened to take away the company, of course that didn't care for me. I didn't listen to him and I continued with Ambriel. I started thinking that she could be the woman I needed for my life, with whom to start a family. She made me very happy._  
_Marvin had some secret business in Adler's Tech, illegal deals that now appeared in my name. When he threatened to take my children away if I didn't leave your mother, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't lose my girls and Gabe. I choose my children over the woman I loved. I couldn't explain myself to her, I was ashamed of being a coward, of not being able to face my father. But my children couldn't lose their own father. I was the only thing they had left. I decided to break up our 2 year relationship with your mother without knowing that she was expecting a child. If your mother had told me, it would not have mattered to me to start the legal fight against Marvin. She was like an angel for my children, she cared for them with nothing but love, as if they were their own. Gabe was thrilled with her. However, when I decided to break the relationship, she disappeared from my life from one day to the next. I don't blame her. I had a hard time being happy after her, and I wasn't able to have a real relationship with anyone again._  
_I did not contact your mom again, until 9 years ago. When Marvin passed away , I went back to look for her, since I never got over her. She agreed to have a coffee with me and told me about her new life, her little house in Jackson Heights, her job as an elementary school teacher, but she never mentioned you. She never mentioned if she had a husband or if she was single. I didn't have the right to hear about that part of her life, I knew that. My intention was to mend things and try again but she made very clear that she didn't love me anymore, and that she couldn't be with me again, even if she tried. She was definitely done with me. Anyway, I deserved it._  
_After that, I moved to Europe and I left Adler's Tech in Gabriel's hands. Of course I took over all the illegal bussiness of my father and got rid of them. Gabe is a great man, I trust in his criteria for running the company. I am currently living in Belgium. Of course a letter will not make you forgive me for my absence, but I want you to believe me when I tell you that I did not know about you. I am very sorry Castiel, even if your mother won't want me back, you will always be my son. If you are willing to give me a chance, answer this letter and I'll fly to US as soon as posible so when can chat and know each other better. if not, I will never bother you again. I'll respect your decision. But you'll have to know how deeply hurt I am to know all the time I could have been with you and I lost._  
_Zachariah Adler._

  
Cas didn't know why he hadn't received that letter before, he supposed that Ambriel received it and destroyed it. It wouldn't be a surprise. But he didn't gave a flying fudge at that time. Zachariah was a stranger to him. He just wanted to get back to his own life, he wanted to be happy. He rented a small apartment on Brooklyn and worked as a waiter to live. He lived by inertia. He lost his mother and father in less than a year, never had the chance to say goodbye to her, and he didn't have the opportunity to meet him either. 

Couple of weeks later Gabe contacted him again. He wanted to have a relationship with his younger brother, that same kind of connection that Anna and Rachel had. He loved his family unconditionally and Cas was a part of it now. Cas agreed to go with him to dinner, and Gabe told him about when he was a little boy and lost his mother. He told Cas he remembered Ambriel, remembered his eyes, remembered everytime she read him a bedtime story 'cause he couldn't sleep well after Naomi, remembered that for a moment they were a family again, very brief and imperfect, but real. She was his mom for two years. That broke Cas's shell, he realized he wasn't alone anymore. He became friends with Gabe. Anna was always very sweet to him, but Rachel wasn't. She believed that Cas had come to steal the family's money. Gabe and Anna did not pay attention to their bitch sister, they knew that Cas didn't ask for any of this, and decided to make a deposit to Cas bank account with the money that Zachariah had left for him, in addition to the money he had left to Ambriel. In total they were 50 million dollars. Cas refused to use it, until he ended up feeling comfortable with his family and was able to forgive his father. That happen 2 years ago, when he realized he had a family again. He felt weird having that amount of money, but with a little help of Gabe and Anna, he ended up embracing his new lifestyle. They made him see that there's nothing wrong with being "a little wealthy" like Anna said. "Millonaire" would be a better definition. 

Later that year, he bought a full furnished floor on the San Remo building, because he loved the view. He loved the city. He loved Central Park. But he didn't make any additional expenses. He decided stop working in places he hated and was still deciding what to do with his life. It was a long way, and a lot of things to get used to, but he could do it. Eventually he'll stop being so alone in the romantic matter. At least he hoped so. 

Cas woke up from his nap, facing down on the pillow and drooling, with the phone on his right hand. Now it was 5:47 pm. He got up of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He took his clothes slowly and tossed them to the floor. He was still a little sleepy, so he didn't realize he was dreaming about Dean and had a terrific erection since he got up. When he jumped in the shower and began to wash himself with his honey scented soap, he stop for a minute to contemplate his wet body. It has been a long time since he felt this inevitable lust. Surely it has to do with the appearance of that beautiful man with green eyes and crooked smile, in whom he couldn't stop thinking since yesterday. Cas swiped his hands over his body, his pecs and then the tattoo over his abs, in a gentle way, closing his eyes to get lost in the image in his mind. Dean stroking his hair, kissing his neck. Cas grabbed his cock and began to stoke very softly, then again the image appeared, Dean grabbing his hands by the wrists and keeping his arms pressed over his head, stopping in his ear to sigh Cas' name, as he pushed him against the wall and rubbed their hips together. That deep voice in his ear constantly repeating his name make Cas came hard, with Dean's name on his lips. He like this man really much and that scares the hell out of him. 


	4. The not-a-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut. That's all you need to know.

It's 8:30 and Cas was already in St. James. Anxious, much? Fortunately, he didn't felt so bad, because he discovered Dean inside the Bar, sitting at a small table, looking at his phone. He walked through the door and Dean looked up from his phone. He observed him up and down while Cas tooks off his black leather jacket and his blue scarf. Castiel looked beautiful with that dark blue shirt, those black skinny jeans that perfectly wrapped his muscular legs, and black shoes. Their eyes met, and both smiled widely. Cas slowly approached the small table where Dean was and sat in front of him, they never took their eyes out from each other.

  
"Hello, Dean" Cas felt that big warm on his chest again, _-it's too soon for this, i'm so fucking screwed-_ he thought.

Dean belly was on fire too, _-oh my god-_ he said to himself, that great deep voice and his unbelievable blue eyes, he was stunning "Hey, Cas, We're a little early, don't you think?" He teased. 

Cas licked his lips "Yes, it seems that we are, did you order something already?" Cas lifted the menú, if he kept staring at Dean that way, his eyes will dry and fall of his sockets. If he only knew...

Dean gestured at the waitress "Yeah, I ordered a beer for myself, 'cause I was a little early so, I thought about waiting for you with a cold one in my hands" He laughed softly "I really like your shirt. It suits you" Dean tried to sound casual, unsuccesfully.

"Thank you, you look good too" Cas' knew that wasn't what he said to him, but he couldn't stop his tongue. It's getting harder and harder to resist Dean's charms. Is this witchcraft? Better speak to the waitress before he says something else like _'Yeah I masturbated in the shower fantasizing about you early'_. 

He lifted his eyes to the waitress passing by "Hey, I'd like a beer too, and maybe some bacon and cheddar fries?" Cas looked up to find Dean watching him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Really? Bacon and cheddar fries?" said unbelieving.

"Yes, why? didn't you like them?" 

"No! I mean, yes! they are my favourites, I just didn't think you'll eat this kind of stuff, I pictured you like the salad kind of guy you know? but I guess I was wrong, with all the running and..." The waitress cleared her throat loudly and they both looked at her

  
"So that will be it?" She said urgently

"And a cheeseburguer with bacon and onions for me" Cas said "I didn't dine yet. Did you, Dean?"

Dean couldn't believe his ears, he thought Cas would be like a freaking turtle, feeding only by lettuce and cucumbers. That was a pleasant surprise "I didn't, actually, I'll have the same?" He told the waitress. 

She writed all down "Coming right up" Then walked quickly into the kitchen. 

"Someone's hurry" Cas said casually. 

"Man, I didn't thought you eat like that. With all the running and stuff I thought you were a vegan guy or something" Dean sipped his beer "I didn't had dinner because I feel so fat, but I feel better now" He laughed, looking at his hands. 

"Please Dean, don't be like that, you are not even close to 'fat' " He stated, kind "I enjoy burgers, they're my favourite food, actually last night with Gabe I ordered one of those at Jean Georges" The waitress came back with his beer and Cas thanked her politely

"Cas, are you really telling me that you had dinner at a super expensive restaurant and had a cheesburger? are you insane?" Dean was startled. Cas may be more humble than he looked like. 

"Well Dean, i'm not the kind of guy who orders the most expensive lobster and a $150 caesar salad, sorry to dissapoint you" he rolled his eyes while he sipped from his beer "I wasn't born in a golden crib, you know, I'm not my brother"

"Really? and how did you ended up living where you live?" Dean inquired, curious. 

"Well... my father was the owner of Adler's Tech, he passed away 5 years ago and I found out he was my father after he died, so, his... my family contacted me with a big amount of money with my name on it. I lost my mom only 7 months before they told me that my father, who I never met, was dead, and I didn't have any family left from my mom's side, so I eventually formed a really good relationship with Gabe and my other sister Anna. She has a twin, Rachel, but she didn't like me. I don't really care about her really, as long as she stays away from me.. uhh.. that's the summary of how my life has been the last 5 years" Cas didn't hold anything, without thinking that the beautiful man in front of him is a complete stranger yet, but there was something about him that make him trust him. 

Dean was speechless "Oh shit, Cas, I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." with an embarrassed expression, he took another sip of his beer 

"Yeah, of course you didn't know... I am telling you my story because I want to, sorry if it makes you unconfortable, It's not my intention to do so..."- Their food arrived and they both looked at each other, with apologetic smiles on their faces. 

"Okay, two bacon and onion burguers and fries with cheddar and bacon, would you like anything else?" The petit blonde asked looking at them, she wasn't the same waitress as before. 

"Another round of beers please" Dean looked at the name on the label of her apron "Thank you, Jo" He gave her his seductive smile. 

"Right away" She smiled back at him, a little bit colder. 

"Hell yeah, this smells delicious, man" Dean lifted his burguer and bit, all the juices of the meat slipped down his chin. He cleaned the mess with the back of his hand and then licked it. Cas looked at him open mouthed. _-Fuck my life, he is so sexy, I'm not surviving through the night-_ he thought. Cas grabbed a hand full of fries and grotesquely filled his mouth with it. Dean almost choked on his burguer "Shit, Cas, you are a cave man, dude" Dean laughed with a hand over his mouth to avoid the chunk of burger inside to fall out. 

Cas swallowed and took a sip of his beer "Well, you should know now that I have no manners, I warn you, so don't be surprise next time we hang up together" He said without realizing he's asking Dean to meet each other again. He bit at his burger, ending up with a ketchup mustache, Dean laughed harder.

"Oh my god, here, lemme just..." He ran his thumb slowly over Cas' upper lip and then licked his finger, looking intently at him all the time. Cas blushed furiously red and look down at his hands. He'd rather change the subject 'cause if it was up him, he would fuck that pretty mouth right here, right now. 

"So" he cleared his throat "what do you do in your free time?" He was afraid to look at Dean, knowing his face is as red as a tomato, it's not good to fantasize with sex on the table with the guy right in front of you. Cas was suffering really bad and Dean was not making it easy for him. 

He smiled, shaking his head, realizing that Cas changed the subject 'cause he felt embarrassed. What he doesn't know is that Cas was terribly turned on. "Most of the time I'm hangin' in my apartment, I read a lot, and when I'm not reading, I'm watching movies, maybe some show on Netflix or playing classic games with Charlie" He devour a couple of fries "she's my best friend, you know? More like a sister... and teaches informatics engineering in the NYU, like me, so we are together a lot. Once a month I pick one weekend to prepare a month of classes in advance, so I don't have to do it during week days. Yeah, I'm lazy, I could never run through miles and miles to gain some abs. And yes, I'm talking to you, Castiel" He pointed at him, flirting evidently. Cas was still eating.

 _-Don't flirt back, don't flirt back-_ "I bet that if you catch a glimpse of my abs, you'll be drooling all over the floor" Cas flirted back _-fuck, I'm a lost cause-_.

  
This time Dean actually choked with a french fry and started coughing loudly. Cas leaned over the table and slapped Dean's back forcefully to help him breathe again "Are you okay?" Cas asked soflty. That's when Dean looked up, their faces were a few inches away. They both find themselves unable to take their eyes off each other. The tension was almost palpable. Castiel began to doubt and sat back in his chair.

"Yes, I'm good, thanks. Although the mental image won't let me sleep for a week" Dean was almost breathless and finished his beer with a long swig, letting out a long breathe after. 

"Oh Dean, couldn't you find a more subtle way of saying that I look bad?" He made an exaggerated gesture with his face. 

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant" He looked really serious at him "You know you are beautiful, Cas" Dean's eyes were penetrating into his blue ones. 

Cas gasped "You are too" He said with a whisper. He wanted to kiss him, so bad. He was hard inside his pants like 20 minutes ago and can't bear it anymore. 

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Castiel took advantage of the situation to chill himself. Now that the real words are out, Dean felt thrilled, but Cas was absolutely terrified. He couldn't. He couldn't do this. Before he could speak again, Dean got up from his chair and excused himself to the restroom. While Dean turned his back, Cas took the opportunity to take a look at his ass. He wanted to cry. This man was perfect. Fuck! How to reject such a perfect man? Worse, how is He going to reject Him if He also wanted this to happen? He absolutely needed a drink. 

\-------------------------------------

Dean entered the restroom and look at himself in the mirror "looking good cowboy, you are just fine" He said to his reflection, trying to calm himself down, he didn't realize he was nervous until now. He knew very well he is good looking and now knows that Cas wants him. Maybe this will end well after such bad experiences along his life. No expectations, though. Castiel is great and funny, and handsome. Maybe they can go out on a real date. A fancy dinner with suits and stuff. He'll ask him by the end of the night. But, no expectations, of course. 

He make his way to the small table and discovered that it was empty. For a moment his heart jumped off his chest, thinking that Cas left him, until he looked towards the bar, Cas was sitting there, waving his hand at Dean. He sighed loudly, relieved. He approached, and sat on the bench next to the blue-eyed man. "So, what are we drinking, Cas?" He said leaning on his personal space with a smile on his face

"What do you prefer? a bottle of Jack or shots?" Cas gave him the choice and Dean felt the challenge in his eyes. 

"Bottle of jack, of course, was that a trick question?" He narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Yeah, it was but you have a fine taste in drinks, Dean, I like that" Cas approached the bartender, a brunette with huge tits "A bottle of Old No. 7, please, thank you" 

She leaned against the counter, next to Castiel, and winked at him seductively "Of course, handsome, right away" Cas was immovable. Dean noticed the exchange. That girl was extremely hot and Cas didn't even blink at the sight of her cleavage. Maybe Cas wasn't into girls, but what about this Hannah girl?

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Cas realized that Dean never stopped looking at the brunette. He wasn't jealous, no, absolutely not. Well, maybe a little. 

"I was thinking... why didn't you look at the brunette's cleavage? You are Bi, right? Sorry, it's not my intention to asume anything, but the way you spoke yesterday about Hannah, and the looks you are giving me, man, it's the only explanation I could find" Dean apologized in advance with his eyes 

The brunette came back with the bottle and left it in front of Castiel with two glasses "Call me if you need anything else, sweetie" She winked at him again and handed him a napkin with a phone number.

Cas was so uninterested "Yeah, thank you" He faced Dean again, making a paper ball with the napkin "I'm not Bi, Dean, I'm gay. Hannah is a different story, she was my boyfriend first, Daniel, and then she embraced who she really was, she became the person she always was inside, you know... a woman, Hannah. And I was okay with it, I didn't mind, I loved her so much to stop myself on gender technicalities. I proposed to her on our 3rd aniversary night and she told me that she was seeing other guy. Just like that it was over. It was really hard for me, but it was 8 years ago so... it doesn't matter now" Cas shruged "She's married now, and they have a baby girl" 

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean poured two fingers of the ambar liquid in one of the glasses and handed it to him "Why did you want to met with her again after what she did to you?"

"I don't know... look, I don't meant to be rude but I don't wanna talk about her, she is an unpleasant memory. I made a mistake and that's it. I don't plan on seeing her again" Cas drinked everything in a single sip and grabbed the bottle to pour more whiskey. 

"Okay, Cas. I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive subject. I didn't mean to be noisy" Dean puts his hand over Cas' and runs the thumb over his knuckles, that were white over his clenched fist. He smiled with starred eyes at Cas and with a long swig, he finished his drink. 

\----------------------

Two hours later, at 2.35 pm, Dean was wasted. Cas was drunk too, but not that much. They walked together towards the sidewalk, and it began to drizzle. They stopped under the canopy of a closed shop. Dean took his hand and slowly approached Cas, with his adorable crooked smile, so attractive. Dean looked very drunk with cheeks slightly pink.

"Cas, I spent a beautiful night with you and I want to take you on a date. A real date, where you'll have to wear a suit 'I'll pick you at seven' and all that kind of stuff, you know? I like you a lot Cas, you are beautiful"

"Dean, I like you too"

Dean began to move towards Cas' lips when a man in his mid 50's passed near them on the sidewalk "fucking faggots" He mumbled 

Dean looked at him and yelled "What's your problem, asshole? You got something to say!?" Cas wished he didn't say anything and covered his eyes with a hand 

"Yeah I got a problem, you fucking faggot, get the fuck outta here before I punch you on your ugly face!" The desgusting man walked towards him, and Dean protected Cas with his own body. 

"Fuck you man, I bet you don't know another way to hide you want a finger up your ass" and that's the last thing he said. The man punched him so hard in the cheekbone that Dean fell to the floor, inconscious and bleeding. Cas kneeled beside him on the floor screaming his name. When he looked up, the guy was already gone. 

\-----------------

When Dean woke up, he's was on a cab with his head on Castiel's shoulder, he was holding his hand, caressing it slowly. They were both wet. 

"Cas?" He asked, a little lost.

"Dean, don't move, we're heading to the emergency room, please stay still" Cas looked worried. Now it was his turn to sacrifice his own scarf to clean up Dean's face "That douchebag hit you really hard, Dean, and we were under the rain for about 15 minutes until I found a cab...are you cold?"

"The emergency room? no no no, please don't. I'm okay, Cas, I'm okay. Please, I just wanna go home" Dean pleaded, he really hate hospitals. 

"Dean you could be really hurt, you hit your head against the sidewalk. We are going to the emergency room, period" Cas looked at Dean, the little cut on his cheek stopped bleeding by now, but he was worried anyway. 

"Please, Cas, I'm good" He sat straight, he was still a little bit dizzy from the booze "If we go to the hospital they'll call the cops and we'll have to go to the police station to fill a report. Cas, I'm fine, I don't want to ruin this night anymore" Dean squeezed Cas' hand, looking fondly into his eyes "I just want to go home. I'm tired... " 

"Okay. But you are staying in my place, there's no way I'll leave you alone tonight" He put his hand on Dean's chin to have a better look of the cut on his cheekbone "Oh my god, Dean, why did you had to yell at him?" Cas felt so desperate

Dean opened his eyes, his gaze on Cas' eyes "Are you kidding? that asshole insulted us! I'll never allow that. Never. Besides this wasn't my first and it won't be my last. Believe me" he rested his head against the cold cab window. 

"Change of plans, we are going to the San Remo building on Central Park west" Cas said to the driver. He nodded and turned to the left, then Cas looked at his phone, it was 3 am. 

When the cab parked outside, Cas paid for it an both got off the vehicle. The rain fell hard and they were both drenched at that point of the night. Cas put his arm around Dean's middle to help him walk straight and they entered the building. They walked slowly towards the elevator. Silence was filling the place, there was nobody around but the doorman at the front desk. Cas nodded at him and the old guy nodded back. The elevator opened it's doors on the seventeenth floor and both walked in silence. Cas took the keys out of his pocket and, opening the door, they entered the apartment.

Dean looked around, the place was huge! It's like four times his apartment. The decoration was very modern and it's fully furnished. A little messy but great anyway. Cas helped Dean sit on a big leather couch, and looked at him with a worried expression on his face "Do you want anything? Coffee, water? an aspirin?" his brows were furrowed. 

"A glass of water could be good, thanks" Suddenly, Dean realized that his clothes were soaking wet "hey, I'm making a mess of your couch, do you have any clothes you can lend me?" 

"Yes, I'll be right back" Cas walked toward the bedroom. He never had guests other than Gabe. His one night stands didn't count at all, he didn't care if they like the place or not, but Dean... Dean is different. He cared about the first impression, without considering how they met, of course. He opened the doors of the large walk in closet and pulls out a black t-shirt, gray sweatpants and a towel,then head back towards the living room again. Dean was looking at the wall where Cas hung up a couple of his mother photos.

He left the clothes over the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and an aspirin for Dean.

"You were adorable, how old were you?" Dean asked, pointing at a picture. It was an old one, he was skinny, his hair was a mess and his mom was hugging him from behind, looking at the camera with her beautiful blue eyes and huge nerdy glasses. A beautiful smile was shining on her face. It was taken in the backyard of Ambriel's house on Cas' 14th birthday. Dean took the aspirin and downed the glass of water in one swallow. "Thanks, Cas"

"You welcome... This was taken on my 14th birthday, she's my mom, Ambriel" Cas stood at Dean's left and looked at the picture too. He really missed his mom. 

"Well, now I see where your beautiful face came from" Dean said almost casually and turn to the left to look down at Cas. He was slightly shorter than him. Cas looked at him too and his heart almost jumped off his chest at the sight of those beautiful green eyes and pink lips. He studied Dean's face and realized he's got freckles, all over his nose and his cheeks, then his gaze stopped at the cut on his cheekbone. 

"I should clean that cut, before it gets infected" He didn't want to get distracted 'cause Dean could have a concussion 

"Wow, that's the most romantic thing someone ever said to me" Dean smiled with a hand over his heart "Where can I change my clothes?" he took a step back and grabbed the clothes from the couch. 

"Bathroom, last door down the hallway, do you need any help?" Cas cursed himself and rubbed his hand on the back of his head, looking at the floor. 

"Do you want to change my clothes, Cas?" He raised an eyebrow and hissed with a pained gesture. 

"Don't be an asshole, Dean, I'm really worried" Cas reached Dean an put a hand on his unharmed cheek "Thank you so much for defending me, but I don't want you to put yourself in harm ways anymore" His gaze at Dean's lips. He really like this man, like, very much. "Go change, you'll catch a cold. I'll do the same, when you are done, call me and I'll help you clean that cheek" Cas took a step back and walked towards his bedroom again, to change his wet clothes that began to stick to his body. 

"Yes, mom" Dean rolled his eyes and obeyed. 

He entered the bathroom and, fuck, that was the size of his bedroom. It had a bath tub, a shower and a hot tub. All in the same space. Dean started to feel cold and really small there. He stripped, folding his clothes neatly on the counter and dried himself with a towel, then put on the sweatpants and the t-shirt. He was barefeet and realized that he's standing on a heated floor. Very fancy. A man can get used to this. "Mommy, I'm done!" He screamed and the door opened a little. Cas peeked inside and then entered fully. His wet hair was disheveled from a poor attempt to be dried, he's wearing a white t-shirt that showed in detail the shape of his body, black sweatpants, and was on a white pair of socks only. Dean looked at him up and down, astonished. 

"You are a dork" Cas said, carrying a stool from the kitchen island "Sit down" He ordered

"You are really bossy, did someone told you that?" Despite of what he just said, Dean obeyed almost instantly.

"Yeah, I've been told before. Do you have a problem with that?" Dean laughed with a loud "Pff". Cas leaned forward to reach the first aid kit "Now stay still" He prepared a gauze with a little of peroxide and placed it over the cut without hesitation. 

"Ouch, it burns, easy" Dean hissed

"Come on, don't be a bitch" Cas joked with a wide smile

"You are the bitch, bitch! " Dean was offended and amused at the same time. 

"Come on, Dean, stay still. I don't wanna hurt you" Cas was focused on the task.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to threaten me, relax" Dean joked again and Cas sighed loudly, amused.

Their faces were really close. Cas didn't notice yet, being entirely focus in the cut on his cheek, but Dean allowed himself to look at Cas like that, brows furrowed and blue eyes wide and concentrated. His jaw was perfect, he wanted to kiss the stubble there. His heart jumped frenetically in his chest. He could smell his expensive cologne and his breathe smelled like whiskey. Dean breathed deeply and felt the heat that Cas' body irradiated. He felt like he was flying. 

"Done, how are you feeling?" Cas suddenly noticed how close they were, but he didn't back away. He scanned Dean's face, with his head tilted to the side, his fingers still touching his chin. Dean breathed out. He was really nervous, and he shouldn't 'cause he's a grown man for fuck's sake! But Cas made him feel vulnerable. The blue eyed man blushed and Dean's heart skip a beat. "Thanks for taking care of me, Cas" he whispered close to his lips. 

He lifted his hand to caress Cas' cheek sweetly, making him close his eyes and lean his face towards Dean's hand. He swiped his thumb over Cas lower lip, really soft and warm. Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's finger and his breathing faltered. Now or never. He closed the small space between them and kissed him, as sweet as possible, chaste and innocent. He never felt like this before with anyone he known in such short time. But he couldn't help it. Cas let out a small choked sound between his lips and Dean took it as a sign to continue. He bit Cas upper lip gently and then swiped his tongue there, to ease the pain. Dean, who was sitting, opened his legs for him stand between them, and wrapped his arms around his waist, he opened his lips to let Dean's tongue in, and pressed his body against his, warm and relaxed. Cas swiped his fingers on Dean's hair and pulled away for a second, with eyes still closed. "You are so beautiful, Dean... I can't resist you"he mumbled with their lips still touching

"Then don't" They kissed again, this time a little more heated, wet tongues sliding against each other. He found the corner of Cas' t-shirt and put his hands inside, caressing warm and soft skin, making him moan quietly. Cas tugged his hair and his lips slid from Dean's to find his chin, and then the muscles of his neck. He bit really slow and licked the bite, then started all over again on a different place. 

"Shit Cas... you... are driving me nuts" Dean moved his hips against Cas' and he moaned loudly with his mouth behind Dean's ear and rubbed his groin against him. They were both hard by now. Dean gasped and buried his face on his hair, breathing that attractive honey scent, while Cas was still kissing and sucking his neck. Then Dean grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard again, until they were both breathless. 

Cas took a step back, all lips swollen and messy hair "Wait, Dean.. we can't.." he looked at the floor "I can't do this" 

Dean was now both aroused and confused "What? what are you talking about?" He couldn't wrap his mind in what Cas was saying 'cause he could still feel his mouth in his lips. 

Cas scratched his head "I- I don't know ... I can't.. I'm sorry... this won't work" 

Dean stood up and placed his hand in Cas' shoulder, keeping himself away "Why are you saying that? What did I do wrong?" his gaze was on Cas' lips, he wanted to kiss him again, so bad.

Cas' eyes were shining "You did nothing wrong, you are perfect! It's just ..." hesitated but finally decided to open up to Dean "I really, really like you, Dean, I can't drag you to my misery... and I suspect that this..." he waved his hand between them "... this won't be a one night stand.. am I wrong?"

Dean felt suddenly nervous "Cas...come on... Don't say that, you can't possibly know how is this going to be... If it's up to me, I would like to get to know each other better, you know? I think you are beautiful, funny and just... great..." Cas lifted his head to lock eyes with Dean "I really like you, Cas... I know you don't know me that well to trust me yet... but, like I said, I'd really like to take you out on a real date..."

Cas was melting on his gaze "I ... don't know.." he was battling inside and was about to burst into tears of anger with himself. 

Dean took a step backward and leaned his back against the lavatory, his hands up "It's okay, Cas, Just say the word and I'll be out of here in no time... but if you want this too, don't chicken out, man" 

Cas was looking at him with silent desperation. Dean let out a loud sigh and reached for his clothes on the bathroom furniture. Cas realized what Dean was about to do and leaned foward with a small "no" on his lips. He grabbed Dean by his ass with both hands. With surprising strength, he picked him up and sat him on the counter, then he went foward kissing him passionately. He back away enough to whisper a small "please, don't go" And then, he kissed him again. Dean was totally enthralled. He began to kiss Cas as if it were the most delicious pie he ever tasted. The passion arose, inevitably. They were both moaning again, tasting each other and grinding his hips together. His hand were on the back of Dean's neck making him shiver. 

Then Cas lowered his hand inside the back of Dean's sweatpants, squeezed Dean's bare ass, and raised his eyebrows at the realization that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Dean moaned loudly "Oh shit, you are so hot" His dick was rock hard and Cas notice that, so he kissed his chin again, sliding his tongue to his neck then lifting his shirt up his head, leaving him naked from the waist up, revealing a beautiful tattoo on Dean's chest, it said, in an elegant cursive letter : _Always Keep Fighting_. He kept kissing every bit of skin he could find, stopping on a nipple to suck on it slowly. Dean was a mess, he grinded his hips in the air to feel a little friction on the little wet stain on the front of his sweatpants.

Cas stopped on his belly button and looked up, he found out Dean was looking at him, with lips parted, breathing heavily. 

"I want you, Dean, you are so sexy" Cas said before he buried his face on the front of Dean's sweatpants and took a deep breathe. 

Dean moaned again very loudly now, shutting his eyes really hard, his cock twitched in his pants and he caressed Cas' hair really slowly "Oh god, Cas..."

Cas laughed quietly and took the elastic of Dean's pants, lowering it slowly, releasing his cock finally. He looked at Dean really serious, and dropped a little kiss on the tip, then slipped his tongue over his lips to taste the salty liquid there " What do you want Dean? I'll do it only if you ask... tell me, what do you want now?" Cas teased him

"Come on Cas, you are going to kill me, man..." Dean voice was wrecked, he couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Do you want me to suck your dick Dean, huh? ask me "please" honey, come on.." said with his nose buried on his pubic hair

Dean found his voice again and lowered his gaze at Cas, he couldn't take anymore "Please suck my dick Cas, I want your pretty mouth there now...Please" He sounded desperate. 

"Good boy" Cas said and then swip his tongue over Dean's cock head, sucking very slowly, then up and down, taking a good time on his balls, leaving wet kisses there. Then he swallowed it down entirely and Dean grabbed a handful of hair and pushed him down, gently, screaming Cas name. Dean's got a beautiful cock, pink and bigger than Cas' own (and he was well endowed) with his pubic hair neatly clipped on the base. He stood up and lifted Dean from the lavatory, grabbing him by his ass again, and pushed him over the tile wall. He kissed him hard and Dean could taste himself on his lips. Dean was surprised by Cas' strength, so he wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, allowing him to take control. Their faces were inches away again.

"Cas, are you sure about this? I'm dying for this but I need to know you are sure, honey" Dean wondered, sweetly

"I am now, Dean, come here..." Cas lifted him again and started walking, almost effortless. He carried him to his bedroom, and sat him carefully on his king size matress. Dean was looking at him as if he was the sun. He was totally delighted with this beautiful man who could handle him as he wanted. Dean was now at Cas' belly level, so he put his hands again under his t-shirt and caressed all the skin he could find. Cas was right, he felt his abs and wanted to cry. It's unfair how hot Cas is and Dean felt unworthy. 

"You are the hottest man I've ever seen in my life" Dean expressed with such honestly, adoring him from the bed. Cas took off his shirt, revealing a soft tan, a tattoo on the left ribs, and his perfect pectorals. The head of his cock was poking out from his sweatpants and Dean took advantage to pull it out, dragging his pants and boxers to his ankles. 

"You have no idea how hard I came today in the shower while thinking about you, Dean. You are the most attractive man I've ever throwed coffee to..ohh..." He stopped 'cause Dean took him on his mouth, sucking his dick hard and making him shiver "Ohh Dean yeah.. just like that baby..." Cas was panting gently, his hands on Dean's short hair, stroking slightly. 

Dean continued for a minute, sucking and listening Cas praises to him. Then he stopped and looked up, Cas was watching him when he pushed him slowly to his back, jumped off his pants and climbed over him. Dean was leaning on his elbows and crawled back so that both were in the middle of the bed, comfortable. Cas observed him with hungry eyes, watching every movement he did. He cupped Dean's face with his hand and slowly closed the gap between them to kiss him. Their tongues sliding gently and their cocks between their bodies. They were hard and excited, but they kissed without any urgency. They didn't want this to be over any time soon.

After a couple of minutes of making out gently, their cocks touched and they both groaned, so they did it again, started moving against each other, that's when Cas spat on his hand, grabbing their erections together and jerking them off. He bit Dean's bottom lip while he was open mouthed screaming Cas name. They moved together, both fucking Cas' hand softly, breathing heavily and moaning low. They continued to fuck their dicks together, sweating from exhertion. Couple of minutes later they began to quick their pace, Cas bit Dean's neck and he whimper loudly "Cas, oh my god, yes... Cas, you are gonna make me come baby, come with me... oh yes...oh" Dean was fucking wrecked, he was tired, his cheek hurt a little bit, and he was slightly drunk yet, but he didn't mind, he needed Cas like anyone would need water on a desert. He was so close, but he wanted to come when Cas does. 

"God Dean, yes, come on, fuck... oh fuck" Cas came hard over their bodies and Dean followed him. They were whimpering loudly, with sweat on their foreheads, and their combined cums all over Dean's stomach. 

They waited a while for their breathings to calm down, both exhausted. Nonetheless, Dean put his hand on the back of Cas' neck and pulled him down on a lazy kiss. He began to think he could never get tired of those kisses. Cas kissed him back, nuzzling their noses together, and Dean's quiet laughter turned into a big yawn. So Cas reached for the bedsheets and cleaned their cums on Dean's stomach with the far corner, then he settled on Dean's side and cuddled him, covering themselves with the clean part of the bedsheet. Both were in silence, listening to the rain falling outside, and they fell asleep quickly, tangled all over each other. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Cas woke up with the sound of a thunder, alone and confused. He sat on his bed and reached for his clothes from the night before, the sweatpants and the t-shirt were folded at the foot of the bed. His eyes hurt thanks to the beaming light of the morning, the only way to keep seeing something, was narrowing them. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 10:48 am. He started to believe that Dean left when he heard soft music coming from the living room. He walked through the hallway and caught Dean playing the big piano on the corner of the room, singing with a beautiful voice _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.. remember to let it into your heart... then you can staart to make it better ..."_

"I didn't think you like The Beatles" Cas said with hoarse voice, and Dean jumped, surprised.

"Shit Cas, you scared the hell outta me.. hey! you got a piano! I didn't notice last night" He stood up from the piano and walked to grab him by the waist "Good morning, you look ravishing today, specially with the dry drool on your cheek" He laughed and hugged Cas, with his head on his shoulder. Then pull back and drop a kiss on his cheek "Did you slept on a bender?" he asked

Cas was still asleep "What? why are you asking me that?" He looked at Dean, his cheek was swollen and a little purple.

Dean stood in front of him, with an amused grin "Did you look at your hair, dude? Please" He laughed. For a guy with a hungover and who was punched last night, Dean was in a remarkably good mood that morning "You look exactly like Grumpy Cat...Hey! Grumpy Cas!!" Dean smiled so big at Cas confused gesture. 

"I don't know what a grumpy cat is, it's too early... I'm gonna take a shower, you are free to join me if you like..." Cas smiled lazily at him, and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. Dean followed his steps, admiring that beautiful round ass. 

"Damn right I'll join you, gorgeous" Dean was smiling again. He wasn't a morning person usually, but, besides the hurt of his cheekbone, he felt amazing. He didn't care about the hangover, about the lack of sleep. He only cared about this beautiful man walking in front of him. 

Cas entered the bathroom and walked lazily towards the lavatory furniture, looking for a spare toothbrush, and handed it to Dean. He brushed his teeth in silence, slowly, with his eyes closed, he could hear Dean laughing at him from behind but he didn't care. When he was done, Dean started to brush himself and Cas walked towards the shower to turn it on, he adjusted the taps until he found the perfect temperature. Then he took of his t-shirt and realized that Dean was looking at him, open mouthed with the toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste foam falling from his lips. Cas couldn't help but laugh at that picture.

"Wow, you look so sexy right now" Cas said, smiling at him 

Dean spat all over the big mirror "SHhAah Aahph" and then rinsed his mouth while Cas was laughing behind him, so hard he almost fell to the floor. Dean turned around, and walked towards him while Cas was laughing still. His heart felt really warm when Cas' smiled, he didn't knew what that meant but right now he didn't want to overthink what was happening. He'd rather enjoy the present. He took off his t-shirt too and grabbed Cas by the waist, kissing his neck and chin. Then he looked deeply into his eyes and whispered perfectly meaningful "You are so amazing Cas... so beautiful. You make me feel... I don't know really... but it feels good..."

Cas found honesty and feelings in his eyes. This scared the shit out of him, but he needed to feel those amazing lips again so he leaned foward and kissed him. They both tasted like mint tooth paste, and took their times to feel their tangled tongues, their hearts racing in their chests, pressed together. After a minute, Cas grabbed Dean's sweatpants by the waist and toss them on the floor. Dean did the same with Cas' pants and then both step together inside the shower. 

They were holding hands under the hot water, relaxing under the marvelous water pressure. They spent a little while just standing there, fingers interlocked, with closed eyes, enjoying the water springs coming from above and both sides. It was a marvelous shower. 

"Turn around" Cas commanded, very softly though "Let me" He grabbed the sponge bath and put a big amount of honey scented shower gel on it. Dean obeyed, with his eyes closed tight, he leaned towards the warm shower wall, that's when he felt Cas hugging him from behind, his cock half-hard between his butcheeks. He was burning with desire to feel that inside on him. Castiel started washing Dean's tattoed chest first, moving the sponge bath in gently circles, up and down, down his armpits, his arms, his neck. "I really like your freckles, Dean, they are everywhere... I'd really love to take the time and count every single one of them..." Cas whispered against his nape, then move his head foward to leave a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. Dean felt so privileged, he shared showers before, but they were purely sexual, never this kind of intimacy. It was almost like Cas wanted to show Dean how much he appreciated him. Stupid as it sounds, 'cause they only met 2 days ago, but they had an undeniable connection. Cas kneeled on the floor, his head at Dean's ass level, and began to wash his legs, rubbing gently. Dean felt his cock started to harden due of how relaxed he was and Cas' breath on his buttcheeks. That's when Cas decided it was a good time to wash Dean's beautiful hard dick. Dean moaned silent while Cas moved the sponge on his balls and along his lenght, and then he kissed one buttcheek before he stood up again. 

"Damn, Cas, don't tease like that, man" Dean said with eyes still closed.

"I'm not over yet, turn around now" Cas's tone was firm but quiet, and Dean felt so excited, he wanted to touch Cas but he didn't want to ruin the moment. So he let him have his way. He turned around to face Cas, he looked even more beautiful fully naked with his hair sticked to his forehead, totally drenched and with a focused expression on his face, like if washing Dean was the more important task in the world to him. They were so close, their noses were touching, Cas looking fondly into Dean's eyes, those beautiful blues into his greens. He took a step to the right and put even more shower gel on the sponge. He hugged Dean, their chest and dicks were pressed together while warm water ran through their bodies. Then Cas, looking closely at Dean, started to rub his shoulders, his upper and lower back, his ass, rubbing slowly but unceasingly every bit of skin he could reach. When he was over, he stopped to grab his ass, opening them a little and rubbing his rim. Dean closed his eyes and felt Cas' teeth on his chin, biting him slightly, He couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Dean, would you like to wash my body?" Cas' voice sounded so sexy like that. 

Dean couldn't help but whimper "Oh god, yes, I want you Cas... I want that..." he swallowed hard.

"Come on, do it then" Cas whispered handing him the sponge. Their gazes were locked together. 

Dean had to move to the side to pour more shower gel on the sponge, when he looked back, Cas was leaning against the shower wall, ready for what was to come. Dean admired his toned and muscular body. Cas was unbearably beautiful, and that ass ... exactly the way he liked it. Evidently running has its benefits. Dean's erection was very hard, and he hadn't even touched Cas yet. He began rubing his shoulders, and then slowly lowered down the muscles of his back, stopping to lather his arms, squeezing a little to feel his firmness. Dean was more affected than he thought he would be. Cas was motionless, breathing calmly. Dean stepped forward to lean on his body, washed his sides and rear, with his mouth on the Cas' nape, leaving soft kisses along his neck. Then, grabbing it from his shoulders, he turned him over so both were facing each other. Holding the urge to kiss him, he continued to wash the body of that adorable sexy man he barely knew but wanted to spend more time with. Cas had his eyes closed and his breathing started to shake a little. Dean washed his chest, tracing small lines with his fingers over his nipples, and slowly down his abs. Cas's cock was also hard, and Dean wiped the sponge on it, washing it slowly. Cas moaned with pleasure. Dean knew he couldn't wait anymore, so he planted a wet kiss on Cas slightly parted lips, taking him by surprise. He dropped the sponge and caressed Cas thighs, very slowly, rubbing his wet dick against his, just pressing and grinding passionately, meeting each other with every thrust. It wasn't just "fucking". There was a connection there, something inusual that simple attraction couldn't explain. Dean was seeing colors behind his closed eyes, he felt confused, he felt pure joy. 

"Oh, Dean... what are you doing to me?" Cas whispered with his eyes closed when they pull apart to breathe. 

"I thought I was humping you" Dean's sense of humor was so idiotic that made Cas laugh a little

"No, you dork, I mean here..." Cas entwine his fingers with Dean's, and pull their hands together over his heart. Green eyes opening impossibly wide, shinning with affection. He didn't say anything, his lips over Cas' were answer enough. They keep slowly grinding together for a while, with shallow breathings, until their pace began to quick, and they were both coming over their chests and stomachs, never stopped kissing, not even to moan. No hands needed, their fingers still laced. They came down of the happy cloud of their orgasms and Cas kissed Dean with all the tenderness in the world. 

"We better get outta here, I'm starving" Cas planted a chaste kiss on those beautiful pink lips

"Yeah, or we are walking out of here like a couple or old dudes" Dean jokes were so bad, but Cas laughed anyway. 

\----------------------------

Sitting at the kitchen island, Dean swallowed the scrambled eggs and bacon Cas did, and washed it down with coffee, then engulped a french toast. Cas was watching him, amused. Both were on bath robes, naked under them. The rain continued pouring outside, hard and windy. They had breakfast together, looking outside by the big glass doors leading to the big balcony/Terrace. It was strangely domestic and peaceful. It was a long time since either of them felt this kind of peace with another person, so they made sure they enjoy it. 

Cas moved his gaze to study his profile "It looks like It'll rain all day today, and since is Saturday I wonder if you'd like to stay? if you are free of course.. Maybe we can watch some movies, I'll make popcorn... and If you are hungry we can just order something from the Restaurant downstairs... and I could wash your clothes later too so you won't leave in my bathrobe" he said, sweetly

Dean was starting to feel incredible confortable with all of these "Yeah, Cas, I'd love to stay, but first I gotta make a call... Is my phone still in the bathroom?" Asked, standing up

"I believe so, yes. It never left your pockets I think..." Probably unwise, with the rain last night and the shower steam today. 

"Okay, I'll be back soon" He leaned foward and kissed Cas' cheek, then smiled showing all his teeth before walk down the hall to the bathroom. Cas let out a dreamy sigh watching him walk away. 

Dean found his phone on his jacket pocket, he had 10% battery, so he hurried to call Charlie before it died. He dialed and after a few tones Charlie picked up.

"Hey princess! How are you?" She said, distracted.

"Hello, Babe, I'm fine, I was wondering if I can ask you a favour?"

"Of course Dean, I'm coming over, wait there"

"No! no, I'm not home, I'm at Cas' apartment" He said smiling

"Whaaat? What are you doing there? Oh my god, did you go out together? Did you have a date? Oh my goood! Did you have sex?? I want all the details..!" She started to sound super high so Dean stopped her

"Wait a minute dude, chill out, I won't tell you anything right now" Dean laughed at Charlie's desperation "But yes, we did. And that's all I'll gonna say, I'll fill you up later" He catched his reflection in the big mirror stained with toothpaste, and he didn't recognize who he saw... He hadn't seen that smile in so long "I will be staying here today too" He heard Charlie whistle on the other side "Yes.. I know.. Don't judge"

"No no, I'm not judgin', just wondering if you aren't moving too fast? I'm glad for you but, you know... It's just concern... like always Bro"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm a grown man, I know what I'm doing" He rolled his eyes "But I was calling you to ask you to check on Moosie, please? Make sure he eats?" 

"Of couse Dean, I'll do it in a while... You sound like a concern parent dude"

"I am..." he said solemnly and both laughed on the phone "Thank you, you are my favorite person in the world Char, I owe you a big one"

"You don't own me anything, I'm drinking all your beer and we call it even" Dean could hear her smile "Well, get back with your.. whatever he is of yours, We can talk later, Love you Bro"

"Love you too Sis, and thank you" Dean hang up. Looked again his reflection in the mirror and swipe his fingers through his hair, trying to style it a little, unsuccesfully. He was feeling happy, for lack of a better adjective. 

\-------------------------------------

He went back to the kitchen with Cas and sat with him.

"Do you have a charger? my phone is almost dead" He said to Cas, munching another toast.

"Yes, I think it's in the bedroom, I'll bring it to you.." Cas walked fast to his room and stepped inside the walk-in closet, panicking, breathing hardly and fast. He was not ready for this, but he wanted to try. Dean looked comfortable, why he couldn't just feel like that too? why was he so afraid to this? _"Maybe it's because you are moving too fast with Dean?, because you know you like him more than any man you've crossed paths in this eight years and you barely know the guy? such a coward..."_ He said to himself... _"Just relax and enjoy the company , at least?"_. Yes, that's what he'll do. He shouldn't have any expectations really, they just met. So he headed back outside slowly, breathing deeply and slowly, grabbed the phone charger and walked back to the kitchen. 

"Here..." He stopped really next to Dean, who was drinking coffee, and when Dean turn around, He had Cas almost on top of him.

"Woah... thanks Cas..." He wrapped his hands around his waist "You look a little pale, are you okay, handsome?" Dean's expression changed to one a little more worried. 

" I'm fine" Cas leaned and kissed him briefly "I just... like you very much, you know?" he looked at Dean's eyes and tried to show him how much he meant what he was saying, even if he was terrified. 

"I like you too, beautiful, very much" Dean kissed him back, caressing his lower back. He noticed that something wasn't right about Cas, but he didn't want to push and ask him specifically what happened with him, so he waited there, just looking at him. Cas didn't said anything so he let go the subject, even if he felt a litle uneasy "So... which movie do you want to watch today?" He was still hugging Cas by his waist and Cas kissed him again, chastely on his lips

"I don't know... Lethal Weapon? with the rain and all I think it could be entertained..." Dean's eyes were sparkling brightly "what?"

Dean smiled enormously "Nothing it's just... I love Lethal Weapon saga... I'm glad to learn that you like it too" He looked almost embarassed but fucking thrilled. He never thought he'll be in this position with someone again, all adolescent. He noted Cas wasn't so smiley as before and he needed to know "...Cas? you okay? is something bothering you?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows until they were almost touching and grow serious "Look, yesterday you didn't seem so sure about this... are you having second thoughts about me staying today? 'cause if you do..."

Cas sighed out loud "It's fine Dean, really... It's just... it's been so long since I had someone like you close to me, I don't know how to act without being ..I don't know... creepy? I mean, last night wasn't a real date, we just went for a couple drinks and ended up here... I don't know... I just don't want to give you the wrong impression, you know? I'm not that kind of guy" Cas cleared his throat looking down "I don't want you to feel that I'm just using you 'cause I'm not... and I don't want you to believe that this is heading somewhere either, you know?" Judging by Dean's face, he understood and Cas regretted it immediately, why did he had to say that? He felt like an asshole. 

Dean expression changed abruptly but he tried to look unaffected "Yeah, of course. But hey, we are having a good time, haven't we? let's go watch that movie, what do you say?" Said slapping his back softly. He suddenly felt dissapointed, he thought they were on a date last night, it looked like a date and they did everything people normally does on dates... where did he go wrong? well, shit. This kind of things happen sometimes. He shouldn't be expecting anything after that little speech. No expectations, right? Godammit, Charlie was right, once again _"Dean, you fucking hopefull dick, you barely knew the man, what did you expect?"_ he kicked himself in his mind but outside he was still faking a smile. 

Cas smiled back to him "Okay, Am I making popcorn or do you want to eat real food?" Cas offered, distracted. He hastened to put the dirty dishes in the sink to keep himself busy and not feel obligated to look at Dean. 

"Due it's only" He lift his gaze to the clock hangin on the wall "12.35, we can order a pizza and after lunch we can eat popcorn if you like... salty and sweet?" He said peeking Cas' butt with interest while he was doing dishes. 

Cas looked at him from above his shoulder, Dean's appreciation of his ass made him smile "Best of both worlds..." He went back to the task in front of him, didn't realize that Dean was closer "but I should warn you... I want meat lovers, with mushroom, I won't eat any spinach shit..." The warm body behind him pressed him against the counter

Dean felt thrilled with Cas' food choices "You are awesome dude, and it's so unfair how fucking sexy you are with the way you eat" Dean said to his ear, leaving a big wet kiss on the crook of his neck, palming his ass once. Cas jumped with surprise, dropping one of the mugs in the soapy water, soaking the front of his robe. 

Cas smiled widely "You made me wet myself, literally" and he heard Dean laughing loud behind him

"So, you order while I look for the movie?" Dean walked away and Cas missed him instantly

"Yes, that sounds about right, it should be on Netflix" Cas phoned the restaurant downstairs and waited until they picked up "This is Castiel Novak, yes, seventeenth floor... Of course" He laughed and caught Dean's attention "Yes... No, this time will be two meat lovers pizza with extra beef, ham and mozzarella... with mushrooms in one of them... yes, add it to my account... Thank you" He hang up the phone "It'll be 40 minutes at least" Dean groaned, complaining "Dude, how hungry are you?" Cas laughed at him "We just ate breakfast!

Dean was pushing buttons on the remote and found the movie finally "Breakfast it's breakfast and pizza it's pizza, dude... I'm so hungry I could eat you" Dean said distractedly at the flat big screen. 

Cas walked towards him, contemplating that extremely attractive tall man in his own blue robe "So... you could eat me, huh?" He said intently, his gaze on Dean's eyes "Why don't you?" 

Dean turned around and catched Cas' serious face close to him, he looked at him up and down, that beautiful tanned body in contrast with the white robe made his cock twitch

"mmm.. I think that you could be my dessert Cas... the best for the last" He closed the space between them, put his hands in the back of Cas' neck and kissed him, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth, doing the best he could to hide his half hard cock, he didn't want this to be only about sex 'cause he surely enjoyed the company, but on the other hand he couldn't stop kissing him, so he made an effort and stepped away "Don't tempt me, Cas... not now, I need pizza" he joked flashing a cocky smile.

Cas was still looking at him like that, the way that made Dean a little warm in the lower part of his body "Well... if you want a meat lover, here I am, Dean..." he licked his lips and Dean was shocked, his cock twitched again _"You traitorous bitch"_ he said to his own dick and when Cas got his hand under Dean's robe he thought _"whatthefuckinghell, let's do this"_ and went foward to eat Cas mouth again while the blue eyed man was caressing his balls. Dean untied Cas' robe, exposing smooth skin and toned muscles. He had a beautiful body and Dean wanted to pass his tongue all over it. Cas's hand was in his cock and Dean was already completely hard, it was impossible to resist him. He didn't know if that was good or bad yet. 

Cas broke the kiss for a second "Dean, sit on the couch, now" His low voice gave the instructions and Dean obeyed instantly, with the head of his cock poking out through the cloth. Cas pushed his already open robe out of his shoulders and he was totally naked, Dean adored him from below, his mouth forming a little "O".

"Shit, Cas, are you god?" Dean was observing up and down at Cas perfect figure, he wished he could take a picture with his eyes to jerk off later. 

"That is a nice compliment, but no... I want you to fuck my mouth... will you?" Cas kneeled on the floor, in between Dean's already spread legs, his robe still covering his body.

Cas untied it very slowly, gasping at the sight of Dean's pale skin, covered in freckles, he still smelled like his honey scented shower gel and Cas felt a little possessive "You look so sexy right now, Dean" Cas's brows were furrowed with pleasure, and leaned foward to swipe his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, his mouth opened, breathing harshly. He continued his journey down, licking his neck slowly, soft skin against soft skin and Dean moaned out loud

"Yeah, Cas..." He whispered with a hand on Cas' back, his voice higher than normal, and Cas kept going down. His tongue went over one nipple, and Dean's hips thrusted foward 

"Hey ,you are poking me" Cas joked and Dean growled in annoyment 

"Don't tease Cas, just don't.. you are fucking killing meahaahh" That's the last thing he said before Cas mouth wrapped his cock, licking slowly, leaving saliva everywhere "Shit Cas, you and your pretty mouth.... oh.. keep going" And Cas stopped totally. He looked up at Dean's confused expression

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. Never. Now you can't talk no more... If you wanna come at all you'll have to abstain to say another word... are we clear?" Dean was even more turned on now than before and he nodded quickly, lips closed tight "Good boy, baby" He always was a little bit of a dom, but knowing that Dean liked it, turned him on even more. Cas smiled and went down again. Avoiding his cock, he went straight to his balls and Dean made a small noise but didn't said a word. Cas licked his perineum, going even further down "Dean, lift your knees and show me that beautiful tight ass of yours. Now." Cas's tone was determined but sweet at the same time, showing that Cas was affected by the situation too. Dean hurried to hook his hands behind his knees and moved his ass foward to gave in to Cas completely. He didn't said a word that time either but he moaned at the sight of Cas between his legs, looking at his rim, licking his lips "Yes baby, you have such a beautiful ass" He flicked his tongue over it just once and Dean whimpered as silently as he could, extremely excited. That was all that Cas needed to began eating Dean's ass like it was the most delicious thing in the world, not only with his tongue, his lips too, sucking and kissing his bottom as Dean moaned obscenely with his legs trembling in the air "Yes baby, you taste so good" Cas went foward and began fucking Dean's ass with his tongue, while he jerked himself off quickly, taking advantage of his leaking dick to lubricate himself. He found himself whimpering too, while Dean screamed in silence, his mouth opened, his breathing faster and faster.

"Let go of your legs Dean" And he obeyed, lowering his trembling legs slowly, silenced still. Cas sat open legged on his lap and began jerking off in front of him and Dean couldn't believe his eyes. All of this was extremely hot, almost unbearable. He could tell that Cas was close. Good, 'cause he was too. Cas went foward and kissed Dean, a wet, hot and sexy kiss. The best kiss Dean received in his life. Then moved back, spat on his hand and grabbed their erections together. Dean screamed a loud "AAAHHh" as Cas began jerking them off, wet skin sliding up and down. Both moaned out loud with their foreheads touching, damp with sweat. They were drowning in each other's eyes while Cas fucked their erections together. He stopped suddenly and grab only his own dick, jerked faster and put the head of his cock on Dean's open mouth. He screamed Dean's name as he came hard, Dean moaned at the taste, and swallowed "Good boy, baby, ahh, yes, so good" Cas slapped his lips with his still twitching cock and smeared come all over his lips. Dean licked it, looking at him intently. Then he kneeled again in front of Dean's hard erection "You can talk now baby, and you will fuck my mouth as I promised, yes?"

Cas swiped his tongue all over Dean's lenght and Dean moaned "Oh my god Cas, yes, come here" He put a hand on his head, caressing his hair and guided Cas to his dick, moaning enthusiastically while Cas swallowed Dean's big dick until it reached the back of his throat. Then he began fucking, rolling his hips hard, panting. Dean was on the edge and quickened his pace, fucking Cas' mouth really hard and fast, moanin and groaning loud. Cas moaned too and that was it. Dean came down his throat, eyes closed. Cas never took his eyes of him, completely amazed with his lips smeared with come, his hair sticked to his forehead with sweat, the amazing expression on his face while he came, that beautiful body covered in freckles. He was stunned while Dean caressed his hair, letting him go. Then he sat on the couch next to him, naked and sweating, and leaned to kiss Dean, and he tasted himself on his lips. 

"Well... you ate dessert before lunch, you must get punished, Dean" Cas said whispering on his ear and Dean had goosebumps. 

"Why? Why are you trying to murder me?" Dean said with his legs trembling still. He took Cas hand on his and kissed his knuckles. Then lifted his eyes and met Cas' beautiful blues, leaned over and kissed him deeply, meaningfully. That's when they heard the loud knock on the door, so Cas stood up lazily "Yeah. Now I'm hungry" He laughed. 

While Cas got up from the couch, stoping to lift his robe to answer the door, Dean recalled, _"This is not a date, yesterday wasn't neither and today is just casual, two people having a good time, don't get used to it. You-barely-knew-him"_ He knew how things were but he tried not to think too much about it. 


	5. Just Friends

After the couch sex, they both ate almost all the pizza, and drank a couple of beers each while watching Lethal Weapon and Lethal Weapon 2. They ate a lot and laughed until their cheeks hurt. They snuggle on the couch and fell asleep with the comforting sound of the storm that kept falling hard outside. They woke up when Cas fell off the couch on his ass and they laughed and kissed tenderly. They wore the robes all day and stayed barefeet. Cas had carpet on the living room and heated floor on the kitchen and bathroom, so they didn't need shoes. By 7 pm they ordered chinese and ate in front of the TV, watching "Gladiator". There were some gaps of silence but they were absolutely confortable with it. After Dinner, Cas insisted in cleaning Dean's cheek's cut again, it was almost cured, the big issue was the bruise, but it'll be gone in a couple of days.

They ended up showering together again and giving each other honey scented handjobs. Then, exhausted, went to bed and cuddled and kissed until they both fell asleep. They woke up together, naked and embraced. They shared a couple of lazy kisses and got up together, got dressed and ate breakfast. Dean did not want to leave but he had to go home with Moosie, so he took courage and, after breakfast, said goodbye to Cas and took a cab home. The rain had stopped. Dean arrived home Sunday morning, after spending almost the entire weekend with Cas. He felt so light-headed and relaxed. He had an amazing time with Cas, amazing.

  
That was an great weekend entirely. For a moment both forgot that was something casual and they weren't boyfriends or were dating at least. Cas forgot for a full day his oath not to start new relationships until he knows the person deeply. Beyond all, they barely knew each other, and yet that did not stop them from spending 3 days together. Both connected so well that they forgot that a week ago none of them knew that the other one even existed. Cas thought that maybe was time to tighten the brakes.

\------------------------------------

  
Dean opened his door and was greeted by the harmonic howl of his baby, Moosie.  
"Good morning, Moosie, did Aunt Charlie fed you yesterday? I'm sorry I left for so long ... I missed you my little one" He sat on the couch with Moosie on his lap and let out a long sigh, while caressing his cat between his ears. "I had a great time with Cas, Moosie, I hope you can meet him someday, he's awesome" Moosie answer was a lazy "meow" and then, Dean left him on the floor, went to the counter to empty a food can in his plate. Then Dean heard the front door opening.

"Are you here, princess?!" A high pitched voice sang from the living room. 

It was Charlie coming to collect all the filthy details "Over here, baby!" He said out loud and heard footsteps coming closer

  
"Hey dude ! how was your dat... Hey!! what happened to your face??" She ran to him and put his hands all over his face.

  
"Hey hey, easy! Friday night some old dude said that I was a fucking faggot While I was about to kiss Cas on the street, I got mad, I told him to fuck off and he punched me... Nothing fancy, not my first time... will be alright..." Dean shrugged

  
"What a douche!!!! You'll have to thread lightly when with Cas, when you are on a date with him something always happens to you"  
"It wasn't a date, Char, he made it very clear yesterday. You were right. He said that Friday wasn't a date and that yesterday wasn't neither... I think that he's not confortable yet with me to call me his 'date' " - he said "It's weird due to all the time we spent cuddling and kissing and fucking yesterday but hey... each dude is different... Maybe he was just playin nice, you know ?" Dean felt a little disappointed. He didn't know how to feel, Cas was a weird guy. He said something and acted completely opposite.

  
Char jumped to sit over the counter "Well... It wouldn't be the first time that something like this happen to you, you had entire weekends of passion with several gals, the only difference here is that this time was with a boy, but it's just the same..." She closed her eyes "Oh boy... do you remember Cassie?" Charlie let out a dreamy sound

  
"If I remember Cassie? Please, I could never forget Cassie as long as I live dude... She was so hot" Dean opened the fridge and took two frozen pizzas to put in the oven.

  
"Yeah, such a shame she was so crazy jealous, you two made a good couple"

  
"We been together for, like, two months and she was driving me nuts all the fucking time, Char. Good sex wasn't enough, it is not enough at this stage of my life, and you know it..." Dean turned on the oven and sat on the floor facing his Friend

  
"I know you like I know myself Dean... well.. obviating the subject of 'titles' how was with Castiel?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Dean rolled his eyes but smiled.

  
"Actually, it was amazing. For a moment I forgot we weren't dating or something... We got along just great and he is sexy, funny..." he closed his eyes tight "Fuck, he is so hot, I just couldn't keep myself from being all over him all day, you know? It's odd" Dean reminisced their first kiss in the bathroom, the uncertainty when Cas stopped kissing him and said he couldn't.. (what does that even meant?), how He lifted him from his ass and pushed him against the wall... How He put their hands together over his heart (What are you doing to me? Here). He was so confused. Does that really happened? It was just his fucking beautiul dick talking? "I don't know, I mean... he didn't look so sure a couple of times but, it's okay, it's not like I'm in love with the guy or something , I just like him a lot..."

  
"Yeah, It shows... Well princess, don't be discouraged, Maybe you can still see each other. You don't know what may happen in the future... Unless you have the Delorean, in that case I'll be the first one you'll lend it to, okay?" She pointed an finger at him, in warning. 

"Yeah, yeah, You'll be the only one I'll lend it to, promise" He smiled "Will you stay for Pizza?"

  
"Hell yeah! I'll make a couple of mojitos, we'll need the booze" She jumped down the counter

  
"Mojitos? Yeah, 'cause that's not gay at all..."  
"Buuu... Big words coming from the man who just came home after spending two days fucking with another dude" She smirked and stuck out her tongue to him.

  
"You got a point" He stood up and opened the oven to check on the pizza when his phone rang.

  
**Received from: Castiel**  
**12:36 pm - oct/8**  
**\- Hello Dean. I just wanted to say that I had a great time with you, but it's better if we can stay only friends.**

 

Dean heart took a flip and he burned his fingers with the oven

  
"What the actual fuck??" He screamed out loud, opening the tap to refresh his burned skin. Charlie was at the living room little bar looking for the rum, and came back at the kitchen with a worried expression on her face

 

"What? Did you burn? Oh would you stop being so clumsy dude!?" she examined his fingers and opened the fridge, placing a bag of ice in his hand. He handed her the phone and she read the text with raised eyebrows  
"Okay... That was fast! Well, he is a douchebag, capital D... I could carve a better man out of a banana, right?!" She snapped, quoting Vonnegut "Please, _please_ , listen to me this time. don't-answer-that-text. It's not worthy" She rubbed her hand on his shoulder

  
What if it is worth it?

Images from the weekend wandered through Dean's head, Cas' words _"..I don't want you to feel that I'm just using you 'cause I don't... and I don't want you to believe that this is heading somewhere either.."_  Thinking straight now, He was pretty clear. 

  
"No.. no Charlie, it's okay. I wasn't gonna answer anyway..." He turned off the oven "So.. The Fellowship of the Ring?"

  
She jumped a little bit and wrapped her arms around his friend for a second "Yey, extended version tho! Lemme finish the mojitos first, we are definitely gonna need that and..." She took a weed cigar of her back pocket " _This"_ she winked. 

  
"Now, you see, That's why you are my best friend" He smiled, hiding the illogical ache in his chest.

 

That night, lying in bed, not being able to sleep, Dean typed: 

  
  
**Sent by: Me**  
**11.12 pm Oct/8**  
**\- Weren't we friends all along?**

  
**\----------------**  
**Received from: Castiel**  
**11.15 pm - oct/8**  
**\- Yeah, I suppose so. Good night, Dean.**

**\---------------**

**Sent by: Me**  
**11.17 pm Oct/8**  
**\- Night, Pal.**

Cas was regretting already the first text, but it'll be better this way. He didn't wanted to get too attached at Dean, 'cause if he did, eventually he'll leave him too. Like everyone, like always.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dean woke up at 8. He took a long shower to relax the muscles, dressed in a blue shirt, black tie and dark jeans. He fed Moose and left home for breakfast on campus.

  
Approaching his class on time, with a delicious latte in his hand, he found the director at the door, waiting for him. Rowena MacLeod was intimidating, even if she was 5'. Her dark red curled hair fell over her shoulders and jumped when she walked. She is a very beautiful woman, almost 50 years old, but very well preserved. Her lipstick covered lips smiled politely at him.

"Mr. Winchester, how are you Today?" She said 

  
"Good morning, Mrs. MacLeod, you look ravishing today" He flirted respectfully and she laughed

  
"Oh stop it, it's too early" She laughed "I'm just here to inform you that your office has been relocated. We have a new Teacher, Mr. Deveraux, He's got a Phd on Social Sciences and he requested an office of his own. I'm sorry, It'll be temporary, Dean."

He huffed out loud in his head "It's okay Mrs. MacLeod, where should I take my stuff?"

  
"Your office will be the 104, I was expecting you to share it with Mr. Crowley, he told me you two get along" She said. Fucking Crowley, he did this on fucking purpose.

  
"Yeah, we are besties" He let out a fake smile "I should start my class now, thanks for the heads up"

  
"You are welcome Mr. Winchester, have a good day" She walked away making an obscene noise with her high heels on the empty hallway.

  
Fucking mondays, with fucking bad news and fucking Crowley. He entered the classroom and everyone fell silent.

  
"Good morning everyone" Dean spotted Kevin who greeted him with a formal smile "I trust everyone's read the book I gave you last week, Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle. I am ready to start the class with each of you sharing your own favorite quotes from the book. Who'd like to begin?"

  
Kevin lifted from his seat "Me! mine was _'You'll forget it when you're dead, and so will I. When I'm dead, I'm going to forget everything, and I advise you to do the same'_ "

  
Dean smiled so big " Wow, that's something powerful there, very nice Kevin... who else?"

  
Krissy stood up "Good morning Mister Winchester" Dean nodded in aknowledgment " .. my favourite phrase was 'A fish pitched up by the angry sea, I gasped on land, And I became me' "

  
Dean nodded "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, isn't he a great author? Beautiful, Krissy. Great quote. Who else?"

  
Violet stood up "What about... 'Americans... are forever searching for love in forms it never takes, in places it can never be... It must have something to do with the vanished frontier' "

  
Dean cleared his throat "Okay, that's really true" Blue eyes on the back of his mind hammering his brain, _fucking vanished frontier_   "yeah... great examples all of you, now, I'd want you to make an 1500 words analysis of the quote of your preference and it's relation with the book" 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finished his day and went picking all his books to take it to the new office. He knocked on his former office and a man with a misaligned appearance opened the door. 

-What? - He yelled.

  
Dean breathed, in and out, counted to ten and answered, offering his hand - Hello Mr. Deveraux, nice to meet you, I'm Dean Winchester, this was my office, I wonder if you let me pick my stuff?

  
"Yeah yeah, come in" He never took the hand that Dean offered, just turned around and went inside. Dean rolled his eyes. Just great, another fucking douche to deal with today.

He finished putting his books in the empty box he brought and walked through the door, turning around to say goodbye to the rude man inside, when the door smashed close two inches from his nose. "Fuck, I'm a douche magnet" rolling his eyes, he started walking to office 104.

The door was already opened when he arrived, and Crowley was inside, cleaning up a little bit and emptying a couple of drawers for his new partner. He lifted his gaze and catched Dean's eyes, and smiled politely.

  
"Hello, Dean! how are you today? It looks like you are my new roomie" He said without a hint of sarcasm

  
"Yeah, you made sure personally that that happen, didn't you?" Dean said, behaving with him like always, a little taken aback for Crowley's kindness

  
"Despite what you think of me, I don't hate you Dean, we known each other for a long time by now... I think of you as a good man" Crowley looked sincere, which confused Dean a lot, he raised an eyebrow

  
"Ehmm... thank you? or should I say ...Bullshit?" Dean began to arrange his books on an empty shelf.

  
"I know that several times I've behave like an idiot with you, but I want this kind of coexistence in our office to be as peaceful as possible, is it a lot to ask?" Crowley had lost all traces of irony and humor, instead He was speaking more openly and honestly, a facet Dean had never knew of him "Can we, please, call it a truce?"

  
"Uhm ... Yes, I suppose so. Sorry, I'm so used you to being an idiot with me that I don't know when you're telling the truth and when you're not" Dean shrugged

  
"I guess that's the least I deserve from you. If you don't mind, I must go" Crowley grabbed his briefcase and walked by the door

  
Dean felt bad, Crowley was trying to have a serious conversation with him, maybe for the first time since they met. He should stop acting like that and accept that truce "Wait, I'll find a space for these books tomorrow, are you going to the parking lot?"

  
Crowley slowed his steps, and turned to face Dean "Yes, I am"

 

"Well, Let's go..." Dean grabbed his own briefcase and stepped in front of him "Come on, don't make me regret it..."

  
Crowley laughed, a foreign sound for Dean. They walked together through the empty hallways, talking about their classes, about headmistress MacLeod, they even share a few laughs when talking of Garth Fitzgerald, a student they share that's hilariously clumsy. They shake their hands goodbye and went to each one of their cars.

  
Driving home, Dean thought that maybe Crowley wasn't so bad as he thought earlier. He was even nice. Wow, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. The only thing he was sure it's that he'll go home, he'll strip to his underwear, he'll open a bag of chips, a beer and would read something from his bookshelf. Anything to help him move on from the blue eyes on the back of his head.

\-----------

  
October 12th

As days passed by, Dean managed to keep his schedule busy enough not to think about Castiel. Of course, Cas was good material to jerk off his morning woods. He suspected that, probably, Cas can't face the fact that he likes Dean enough to have something with him. Or maybe he didn't like him at all and he only wanted him physically. Anyway.. he'll never know. He was determined to erase Cas out of his sistem and for _that_ he needed to get laid, preferably with a woman. So, he decided, no more junk food. Okay, junk food only 4 times a week, slow down a bit with the beer, start with some cardio exercise, maybe running. He's never gonna pay for a gym and then never show up. Never again, at least. He'd rather go to the Central Park, there's plenty of space there to run and stretch and met beautiful single woman. He decided start on Thursday, one of the mornings he didn't have to be at the NYU.

  
Thursday morning, he woke up at 9, had cereal with milk for breakfast. Then he dressed in his dark gray Adidas outfit he had not worn for about 4 years, and put on his almost new pair of running shoes.  
He decided to go to Central Park driving his Baby, so when he gets completely tired, he can get home quickly.  
He arrived at the central park half an hour later, half asleep, his hair moving in different directions thanks to the untiring autumn wind. Luckily, the weekend rain had dried up, allowing him to run peacefully through the grass.  
He turned on the music on his phone, put on his headphones and began stretching, one arm stretched to his opposite shoulder, and then the same with the other arm, then he moved his hips to one side and to the other, strong "pops" were heard from his spine, then, relaxed enough, He moved forward and touched his toes with his fingers. He still has a little flexibility and that make him feel good. He didn't get to the point of having cramps during sex yet, and he didn't intend to start with it now. And less when he wants to meet a good girl to take home and blow up some steam. He started walking, adopting a good rhythm. He felt ridiculous but at least those images in his mind of a perfectly marked abs, were going to stop making him feel bad, comparing them with his little belly.

He began jogging, adopting a good rhythm. Eventually, he'll stop dreaming about Castiel, with his face almost unfairly perfect, his arms muscular and firm, his abs that really made him want to cry. His beautiful, round and muscular ass. Speaking of the devil, Dean spots in the distance a slender pair of legs and a perfect butt wrapped in black leggings, the mistery person's torso was leaning forward, hiding in a big green hoodie, in a stretch session. That was the perfect time to talk to the owner of that sexy anatomy and get his (or her) number. He closed the space between the person and himself, and threw his water bottle near the feet of the leggings dude, walking slowly to reach it, simulating surprise.

  
"I'm sorry, could you reach my water bottle?" He said acting a little naïve, one of his favourites absurd pick up lines.

  
"S'okay, I'll get it for you" A familiar low voice answered from below, grabbing the bottle and turning around to return it to him.

  
_Shit, fuck,_ this can't be happening "...Cas?" Dean looked at him with giant eyes, could not believe that the butt that caught his attention was the same one he grabbed with his own hands a couple of days ago.

  
"D-Dean ..." Cas looked terrified, blue eyes wide open, as if Dean were going to jump at his neck for having ended their weekend of passion abruptly "What are you doing here?"

  
"Uhm... not following you if that's what you're thinking" Dean let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head "I was excercising... well, about to start actually..."

What are the fucking chances that, a week after their first encounter in this damn Park, they found each other again? Maybe it's fate (Or maybe it's just a coincidence). The only thing that Dean was sure is that he wasn't sure about anything anymore. And that Cas was even sexier than he remembered, God damnit.

The uncomfortable silence was unbearable "so... What's with the leggins Cas?"  Dean made a poor attempt to hide the fact that he was checking him out blatantly.

  
Cas bitchfaced him "What's wrong with my leggins? they're extremely comfortable to run" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean supressed a laughter "Yeah, really highlights your curves, dude" he smiled big and Cas looked at his lips for a second "So, are you looking for a running pal?"

Uncertainty was visible on Cas's face "Do you want to run with... me?" He looked at Him, unbelieving, and moved from side to side.

"Awww, Come on, buddy, what's the problem?" Dean patted his back "You said it yourself, aren't we _friends_?" He felt very proud of himself making Cas feel uncomfortable. Blighted, much?

Cas noticed what Dean was trying to do and raised his gaze to meet his eyes, two can play this game "Well, friend, it's okay. Come on."

  
Dean raised an eyebrow, he thought Cas wasn't gonna accept "Really?" 

"Yeah, let's do it" Cas stretched his back in front of him and his mouth suddenly became dry.

Cas was really sexy like that, his hair looked like he was finger-fucked with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Dean felt jealous, he wanted to be the one to bite that pretty lips...no-no-no dude-bro-pal-Cas and that's it. Even if he want to drop to his knees in public and suck him off until Cas is coming in his mouth.

Okay, this'll be difficult.

  
"I should warn you, my routine is an hour and a half daily..." Cas said, completely serious.

  
Dean wanted to fucking die "H-hour.. and a half?" His muscles were crying in advance "Okay, Mister Miyagi, show me the way" Dean smiled at him. It took all of his willpower not to check him out again or look at his lips, so he stretched again to get distracted from him.

  
Cas smiled, Dean was prideful, he liked that... aaand he shouldn't be thinking about the things he like abour Dean 'cause he'll be like, all day naming them. _"This'll be fucking difficult"_ Cas thought.

They began joggin side by side, sharing a couple of side eyes glances. They were in silence most of the time, until, half an hour later, Dean had to stop to breathe.

  
"Dude" He gasped "My muscles are almost dust, how the fuck are you doing this everyday?" He sat on the grass, facing Castiel, grabbing one of his ribs. It hurt like a sonofabitch. Cas laughed out loud at him "What the fuck are you laughing at man? I told you before, I'm not Rocky, I'm just Dean.. a Little Dean trying to lose weight..."

  
Cas kept laughing "Sorry, sorry, I just... I don't think "Little Dean" need to lose weight.. I like little Dean the way it is" Cas winked at him and his brain rang a thousand _"do not flirt"_ alarms.

  
Dean was shocked for a second "Don't... objectify me man, shut up" He sounded annoyed but he couldn't hide a little smile.

  
Cas was standing up and Dean was on the floor still, so he began stretching again "Are you done with all the drama? I need to keep going 'cause if not I'm going cold..." Cas jogged in the same spot while Dean watched him, sitting on the floor. His brain was watering, Cas thighs looked real sexy in those damn leggins and Dean wanted to bury his face in between his legs. Fuck, this is so damn difficult.

  
"No drama at all, Cas. I think I'll go home now, I can't keep your rythm, sorry man" Dean stood up and shook the grass off his clothes. He didn't really want to go, but he didn't want to be fighting against his urges anymore.

  
Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder, looking directly at his green eyes

"Wait, Dean, don't go" Cas remembered the first time he said that to Him, It was followed by a perfect kiss and perfect sex. How things change in a couple of days. Dean was looking at him, eyebrow raised. Cas could tell he was reminiscing the same  "What if we, uh, have something to eat? I'm starving"

  
"Don't you have like an hour more to jog here?" Dean didn't want to be the guy to keep his ~~crush~~ FRIEND from doing his usual stuff.

  
"Ehm normally I would still be running, but I think I can take a day off to rest, right?"

  
Dean wanted to say no, each one makes his own way. It was difficult since both had a good time together, beyond being unbearably physically attracted to each other. But that ship sailed, Cas made it clear that he wanted to be just friends. Then why did he flirt with him? Yes, Dean was confused. There was only one card left to play if Cas really wanted to be his friend.  
"Emm ... Okay, today I was going to have lunch with Charlie, would you like to join us?"

Cas's brain yelled You're an idiot, if you want a date with him, why didn't you accept before? "Yes, of course, I'd like to meet her" _You fucking wuss._

  
"It's a date!" He said without thinking, they both started walking together - My car is six blocks away - He took his cell phone out of his pocket "I'm calling Charlie, you know? Let her know that you are coming home with me" He started to type on the screen when Cas looked at him with wide eyes in surprise.

  
"To your place?" Cas tried to sound casual but failed.  
"Yes, man, my apartment, I'm going to cook steaks with baked potatoes ... Char? Hey baby, how are you?"

  
On the other side Charlie's voice sounded low "Dean? I can't speak right now I'm in the middle of an exam ... EYES ON YOUR PAPER, PLEASE" For a person of small stature, Charlie could be very scary.

  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Cas will join us at lunch" 

  
"WHAT?? ... you just... continue with your exam, there are only 15 minutes left..." She spoke again to Dean in a lower voice "Seriously? Castiel? I thought you weren't going to see him anymore"  
"Well, we met at Central Park by accident and I invited him to have lunch at home with us, is it okay with you?"

  
"Yes, I guess so. While you are fine with it, I'm with you ... Sir, are you copying from your partner's exam? You're so disqualified! ... Excuse me, Dean, I have to go, see you at noon" She cut the phone off sharply.

  
"Wow she's fierce" Dean laughed, looking at his phone screen.

  
Cas was silent and both walked side by side, avoiding their eyes. Dean decided to break the awkward silence.

  
"So... what you been up to lately?" Dean facepalmed himself in his mind. Stupid question dude.

  
"Well... Not so much actually... I had dinner with Anna tuesday night a and we decided to buy food, cook it and give it to every homeless person we encountered on the street. Nothing special, something I always wanted to do and never could before" Cas shrugged

  
Dean felt warm in his stomach, fucking beautiful and kind Cas, getting over this crush will be very difficult "Really? wow... that's very kind of you dude... Really beautiful gesture"

  
Cas blushed at the word beautiful and Dean smiled at him. Yeah, the spark kept shining beetween them "It's nothing Dean, I just keep storing money and there's people out there with cold and hunger and winter is near I just... I couldn't bare to see mothers and children sleeping on the floor or in the park under a tree. It's... inhuman. I want to help people to get their life's back...to get a real life, not just to survive... I know I can" Cas spoke with such passion, Dean wanted to stop him there, shove him to a tree and kiss him "I'll do that, maybe an organization to help people"

  
Dean smiled at him, warmly "That's noble Cas... Anything you need for your new project just tell me... I'll help you. If you want, of course"

  
Cas returned his smile, looking into his eyes "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Dean"

   
Couple of minutes later, they get to Dean's car and he smiled and he swiped his fingers through the shining metal "Hi Baby, did you miss me?"

  
Cas looked at him, head tilted to the side "are you waiting for an answer? I don't think the car's gonna answer any time soon" Cas said innocently, and Dean looked at him, amused.

  
"That's your problem, Cas, you have no faith" He crossed his arms over his chest. 

  
"I don't know Dean, I have faith in some things, just not in Baby talking to you, telling you that it loves you and missed you" Cas said, smiling at him.

  
Dean felt ridiculous laughing at that, but he laughed out loud anyway, throwing his head backwards "You asshole" They both jumped in the car laughing together and began driving towards Dean's apartment. They talked a little more about Anna, about Dean's classes, a little bit of everything.

  
When Dean parked on Groove St. Cas felt nervous, he'll be alone with Dean, in his home, for a couple of hours. Both alone. It was 11:15 am, too early for Charlie to arrive any time soon. _"Okay, I'm a grown man, I can do this"_ Cas thought, breathed deeply and got off the car along with Dean.

  
"I know my place is not as big as yours, but It's mine and I love it, and I suspect you'll like Moosie" Dean said excitedly, leading the way across the hallway.

"Moosie? What's that?" Cas said, looking at Dean's nape, not his ass, of course.

"Moosie, is my baby" Dean said opening the door.

"I thought Baby was your car..." Cas walked behind Dean, entering the apartment together. It was a very homely place. Every wall in that living room was a living proof of Dean's personality. Led Zeppelin posters decorated the neatly painted walls, couple of shelfs filled with DVDs and rock music CDs, the wall across the room was a big library and had a litte bar on the bottom, books everywhere, some of them on the floor, evidently Dean had far more books that he could store. There was a big flat screen TV, a PlayStation underneath, a big couch and a coffee table all messy, with books and paperworks over it. Pictures hanging on every wall. The room was painted in a light grey, except for the balcony wall, it was dark red. Everything in there screamed "Dean" and Cas liked it. Of course.

A furry ball of hair dragged Cas out of his contemplation. He looked down and saw him. The dark brown cat was howling out loud, begging for someone's attention, demanding it specifically from Castiel. Dean turned back and saw Cas on his knees petting Moosie between his ears, his leggins clinging for life to his sexy muscular thighs. The last time he saw Cas on his knees, it was in between his legs, fucking him with his tongue. His dick twiched in his pants. _"Not now, not anymore"_ he thought as his cock responded with another twich, letting him know that he doesn't give a fuck about people's complicated situations. _"traitor as always"_

  
"So, this is Moosie.. He's beautiful!" Cas said softly and Dean's insides melted. Cas, so cute and sexy at the same time, his hair pointing in all directions, blue eyes with his gaze focused on the long haired cat between his legs, petting him and talking to him like Dean does when there's no one around. Or when he was with Charlie. Or when he was drunk. So, most of the time he spoke to Moosie like he was his little baby, and he wasn't ashamed. He loves that damn cat.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous ... Cas, can I offer you something to drink?" Forcing himself to get distracted, he walked to the kitchen.

"You are gorgeous Kitty, yes you are" Cas spoke in a lower voice but Dean could hear him anyway and he laughed, melting with Cas gravelly voice talking like a little girl "got some orange juice?" Cas got back to normal and Dean laughed again, Cas was trying to keep apariences.

"Yeah, I'll get you some" He leaned against the counter and sighed, why did he had to invite him? S'not like he didn't want Cas around, it's more like he did want him, a lot. Not only physically, of course, he enjoyed his company. He's a very interesting man, he's funny, they got a lot in common and they get along just fine. He is an easy man to be around, no faking it, no uncomfortable silences. They fool around just fine and Cas's body as the little spoon was so confortable and sexy. The way he bit at his cheeseburger and moaned at the taste. The way he smiled when Dean tell one of his idiotic jokes, the way he moaned with Dean's dick in his mouth...Cas's steps entering the kitchen dragged him out of his thoughts.

  
"Are you okay?" Cas said, with worried frown, hands on his hoodie pockets.

  
"Yeah, why?" Dean looked at him. Fuck, he's handsome. It's so unfair Cas wanted to be just friends. But Dean won't push, he's not that kind of man. No means No and that's it.

  
"I was speaking to you" Cas walked closer to Dean, only two steps separated them.

  
"Oh.. Sorry, I didn't hear you" Dean took out the orange juice of the fridge and filled a glass, handed it to Cas. Fingers caressing again. Electricity running again. He's got to get a grip "Here, Cas. What were you sayin'?"

  
Cas drank all the juice with a long swig, and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand "You've got a lovely place here, it's cozy, I don't know, feels like a home" Cas smiled looking at the empty glass on his hands "I'd rather this place instead of mine, anytime"

  
Dean returned the smile, warmly -"You do? but, you only saw the living room..."

  
"And now, the kitchen" Cas corrected "I don't know, I guess it remind me a lot of the house I grew up in with my mom" He sighed "I miss her so much sometimes" His blue eyes were clouded

  
Dean laughed, sadly "At least you got the chance to miss her, I wish I had that opportunity..." Dean took the orange juice in his hands and drank right from the carton "She died when I was three, my dad too..."

  
Cas's looked exactly like a puppy and Dean wanted to sit him on his lap and scratch his head "Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry... you didn't tell me before..." He sounded really touched by his story.

  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm telling about my mom and dad to any dude I know for a little while..." His voice, jilted and ironic.

  
Cas laughed softly, without any humor "Yeah, I suppose.. Look ,Dean, I'm sorry, about the weekend, you know ..." He was about to ask Dean for another chance, to finally say yes to that date Dean asked for a couple of times but Dean didn't allow him to finish

  
"Cas.. please, it's fine. It's not like you owed me anything" He shrugged "It's fine, we can be friends, I think you are a really cool guy to be around" he smiled and pat Cas' shoulder.

  
"Y-yeah, you too" Cas wanted to lean on the touch but let go instead. Dean accepted the friendship situation well, so maybe he won't bring up the subject again. It would only make everything unconfortable. He cleared his throat  "So... will you show me the rest of your apartment?" He left the empty glass on the counter and swipe his hands through his hair, there was an extrange expression on Dean's face when Cas did that, but only for a second.

  
"Come on, dude, I'll take you on the smallest tour you'll ever been" Dean smiled adorably and walked out the kitchen, with Cas behind him.  
They went on the living room again and walked down the hallway together

"Well, this is the hallway, on your right, you will be able to appreciate the door to the bathroom, and ahead of you, the last door, that's the, uhm" He cleared his throath " the bedroom ... I told you It's small" He smiled, proud of his little place.

  
Cas laughed softly "Yeah, I can see that, it's beautiful" He turned around, facing Dean and couldn't avoid a little gaze to his pink soft lips, curled in a smile. Dean noticed and his face grew serious, his green eyes on Cas's blues. For a minute they just stare, tasting each other with their eyes. Their breathings grew fast as Dean took a step foward and Cas a step backwards, his back leaned on the wall. Dean took another step and was standing in front of Cas, their bodies almost touching, so close that Cas could feel Dean's warm through his clothes. Dean's eyes were dark with the desire he's been trying so hard to hide until now. He leaned slowly foward and Cas shut his eyes with a sigh, waiting to feel those beautiful lips on his. Suddenly they both jump in surprise at the hearing of a _"Hey mama said the way you move! Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove!"_ Cas opened his eyes and Dean was with his still closed shut, mouthing a curse. The music came from Dean's pocket, his phone ringing unceasely, the guitar and drums killing every hint of magic that was between Dean and Cas.

  
Dean opened his eyes and gave Cas an apologetic look, took the cellphone out of his pockets and walked towards the living room. Cas sighed, his head hit the wall in a muffled thump. He breathed until his head felt clear.

  
Dean swipe his finger through the screen. It was Charlie. He didn't knew if he was glad or fucking pissed on the timing.

  
"Hey Dean! I'm glad you answered" Charlie said on the other side

"What happened Char, are you alright?" Dean closed his eyes again, trying to shake the almost kiss from his body.

"I'm good dude, like always, I'm just calling you to know if you and Cas were fucking yet, but you answered pretty quickly so I assume you are not? It's safe for me to come over? I'm on my way anyway..." Charlie said distractedly, Dean could notice she was walking.

Dean lowered his voice to a whisper "What?! I told you, Cas and I are just friends! we are not doing anything!" Dean didn't lied, they almost kissed but they didn't.

"Yeah, right. Like I don't know who you are dude... I walked once in your apartment while you had sex on the couch with that enormous dude, I'm not walking in twice... Now that I know it's safe I just make my way in, okay?" She smiled and Dean could feel it.

  
Dean blushed, that "enormous dude dude" was Gunner Freaking Lawless, one of his first male crushes from the Wrestling Matches. Dean never bottomed so enthusiastically in his life, for anyone. Well maybe for Cas he could do it with even more enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we'll waiting for you here, I'm turning on the oven now" Dean said distractedly, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, make sure that's the only think you turn on, alright?" Charlie laughed at him

Dean let out an ironic laughter "Oh my god, you are so funny! screw you" he hang up the phone. Cas approached him slowly from behind. He wanted to pick up things where they left in the hallway, but maybe it won't be the best.

"Dean?" Cas spoke from behind and Dean turn around to face him, a little embarassed with the way he let himself go before.

  
Dean cleared his throat before he started to sound squeaky "Charlie is on her way, would you help me with lunch?" He said keeping the distance this time, with his head inside the freezer

Cas didn't know if leave or stay, but he decided for the latter and followed Dean to the kitchen, went straight to the taps to wash his hands "Okay, so what should I do?" He said rolling up his sleeves.

Dean took all ingredients out and handed him the potatoes "You peel and cut the potatoes, and the onions, I'll turn on the oven and work on the cream and gravy..." The opened a drawer and handed Cas an apron, it was crimson with a legend in white "Kiss The Cook" and Dean took one for himself, his apron had a paint of a really hot male body in pink panties, in the panties it was written  _"Hot Stuff Coming Through"_. Dean, getting used to wear his apron, didn't notice how Cas was looking at him, laughing silently

"Hey, Dean? Cool apron, really sexy" and Cas couldn't take it anymore and just laughed out loud, with a hand on his stomach.

  
Dean look down at himself and realization fell on his face "Yeah, yeah" He laughed softly "This was a gift from a friend when I moved here, this is Ash's sense of humour" He laughed and swipe a hand through his apron "I really miss him, He's in Kansas" Dean turned on the oven

  
Cas bite his lower lip "So, he's just a friend or...?" He trailed off. He knew he didn't meant to ask or sound jealous, but he couldn't bare the curiosity

  
Dean smirked, not looking at Cas "When my family died, one of my dad's friends adopt me, Bobby, he is married to Ellen and they adopted Ash too, they can't have children of their own..." He put the stakes on a plate and put it inside the oven "So, I grew up with Ash, he was my best friend and when we turn fifteen, he showed me the wonders of the gay sex" Dean looked at Cas this time but Cas isn't looking at him, he was nodding abstently, washing the potatoes "We were drunk and well... It was confusing at that time 'cause I thought that I was gay but then I met Rhonda Hurley and pfff man, she was so sexy... That's when I found out what bisexuality is... but yeah, my gay percentage is thanks to Ash. We kept being friends after that, I believe that sex shouldn't ruin friendships" He looked at Cas's eyes and found that Cas was looking at him too, with those beautiful blue eyes and pout lips, he wanted nothing more than just leave everything and suck at that beautiful mouth of his and just fuck him on the kitchen floor but hey! that would be incredibly contradictory to what he said to Charlie before.

  
Cas smiled a little "Yeah, I know, as long as there is not love in between, it should work, i think..." Cas said peeling the potatoes and putting away the husks "Not like me and Hannah, that was a disaster, I was so young and stupid..." He smiled sadly

  
Dean reached out for Cas' shoulder and gave him a little pat "For what you told me, She didn't deserve you dude... I know I haven't know you for a long time but you look like a great kind of person and you deserve better than that" He pat his shoulder again and went straight to the refrigerator, and took out the cream and cheese for the potatoes.

  
Cas was suprised "Well... I don't know what to say to that so... thank you, Dean, you look like a great guy as well" He blushed "Where do I find a cutting board ?" He changed the subject almost instantly, afraid the conversation to become a chick-flick.

Dean smiled "third drawer" he noticed Cas's blushing and laughed softly "Don't be that shy dude, s' not like I'm telling you that I love you or something, just that you are a nice guy to be around" Dean checked the steaks on the oven and took them off to drain the juice in a container to add a little bit of cream on it, he tasted in with his pinkie and then took a spoon from the first drawer and offered it to Cas "Check this out, dude" He brought the spoon to Cas's lips, and Cas put it in his mouth, savoring it. Dean's pupils dilated at Cas's sight with the spoon between his lips inches from his fingers, and when he moaned at the taste, Dean swallowed hard and let out a sigh.

  
"This tastes delicious, Dean, are you going to put it in the potatoes?" Cas said absently, still savoring the salty cream on his lips

  
Dean cleared his throat "Ehm, yes, it goes on top of the potatoes" He turned around and closed his eyes inside the cupboard, pretending to look for a spice, an excuse to recover. Cas made things to him that hadn't felt in a long time, like inevitable lust and tenderness at the same time, with the same person. But Dean, Dean's a gentlemen. He won't give in again like in the hallway, he's decided. Cas said just friends and just friends it is, even when he's giving Dean mixed signals, Cas could be confused and Dean don't want to be the one who confuse him even more. He would never do that to him just because Cas is the embodiment of physical perfection to him. He took a deep breath and approached Cas to reach the onions, to chop them and put them next to the steaks.

  
"Would you like a little wine?" Dean asked

  
Cas smiled, still focused on slicing the potatoes "That would be nice, thanks" He lifted his gaze to Dean and smiled at him. His eyes were warm and comfortable and Dean smiled back. He could get used to this, to the polite conversation, to find a friend in Cas. It just gonna take some time.  
When they were done with the potatoes, they were having small chat in the kitchen, with wine glasses in their hands, talking about how to spice the meat and when to add the cheese to the baked potatoes, they heard the door opening.

  
"I'm here bitches ! are you decent?" Charlie called from the living room

 

"We're in the kitchen, babe" Dean said and Cas melted a little with the "babe" thing.

  
Charlie poked his head throught the doorless entrance to the tiny kitchen and smiled big when she saw everyone was wearing clothes.

"Hey handsome, missed you" She jumped foward to Dean's arms and gave him a little peck on the lips, then she turned her attention to Cas and gave him a quick hug - So, you are Castiel huh? nice to meet you Cas, Dean wasn't lying when he said you are cute, nice thighs Mr. Leggin boy! you look like a nerdier version of Batman- She punched him in the arm laughing

  
Dean was sipping from his glass and spat all over the white kitchen wall, choking and coughing about the leggin boy thing.

Cas looked a a little embarassed but he recovered quickly - Well, Dean didn't told me his best friend is a shorter version of a big toothed Poison Ivy - He said, kind of amused and Dean laughed more, loudly.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him and change her expression quickly into a big grin - Did we just become best friends? I like you Cas - She smiled at him and slap his arm, then casually turned to Dean - Dude, I been here for, like, 34 seconds and you didn't give me a glass yet, come on chop chop - She clapped her hands, then grabbed the sponge from the sink and began rubbing the wine from the wall.

Dean smiled at Cas, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and went to the cupboard to indulge Charlie.

The lunch turned out amazing. Thanks to Charlie's presence, Dean could slightly put aside his desperation to jump on Cas's bones. They weren't awkward silences and Dean thought he was right, he knew that, with a little bit more time, he could develop a real friendship with Cas. Of course they were a couple of heated glances when Cas bite one cheesy potato and the cheese stretched in front of him, making him catch it with his tongue, Dean couldn't look away. He knew what Cas is capable of with that tongue and fleshy lips, but hey! Charlie was there.

It was almost 3 pm and they were having coffee, Charlie and Cas were sitting on Dean's couch and Dean on the floor over a pillow, they were chatting about which Hunger Games movie was best, and having a serious conversation about Peeta vs Gale.

"Peeta was a total sweetie, and loved Katniss, I mean, he loved her honestly, from a long time, you know? Since they were kids and she never noticed him. Gale was just the heat of the moment, can't deny it dude" She said, completely serious to Dean

"I read the book too babe, you know? but we're not talking about whom loved her the most, we're talking about who's the hottest, and of course, it's Gale" He grinned mischeviously around his cup

"Well that's a conversation I don't wanna be part of, sorry, lesbian here" She said smiling at Cas "What do you think Cas?"

"I think I prefer... Jon Hamm" Cas said taking a sip from his cup

Dean looked at him, surprised "Jon Hamm? what's him to do with Hunger Games?"

Cas smiled with a raised eyebrow "Nothing, that's the point, I don't like teenagers Dean, I like grown man, and the Hunger Games kids were like 16 and Gale 18 or something... besides, Jon Hamm, yummy" He said with his gravelly voice, sounding nothing like him.

  
Charlie laughed at Dean's expression "He's got a point, Dean"

  
Dean looked offended "Sorry dude, didn't knew you were so strict with your preferences" He said bitterly but with a hint of humour

  
Cas stood up "Well Dean, what can I say? I'm a sucker for green eyes" He said looking directly into his greens, Dean swallowed "May I use your restroom?"

  
Dean cleared his throat "Knock yourself out, man" suddenly his empty cup looked fascinating

  
Cas disappeared through the door and Charlie looked at Dean with wide eyes "Oh my god, can you smell that?" She said a little panicked

  
Dean stood up "What? What is it?" He sniffed around

  
Charlie's expression kept immovable "I think it is... yeah, sexual tension!" She said to Dean with the same panicked eyes.

  
Dean sighed and bitchfaced her "Shut up, Charlie" he stood up and gathered all the empty cups to take them to the sink and his friend walked behind

  
"Come on, you want to jump all over him! I know you, you were looking at his lips all the time!" She whispered "He's dreamy dude, dreamy... And the last _"sucker for green eyes"_ thing,  that was a wink for you Dean! why are you so stupid? He's into you too!.."

  
Dean turned around and stopped her with a finger over her lips "Waitwaitwait, what makes you think that I'm "Into him"? I mean, he's beautiful, as you can see, but we talked about this, we are becoming friends and nothing more. I'm moving on - He said completely serious, removing his hand from her friend's mouth and turned around to do the dishes.

"Well, I didn't knew you were stuck there" She teased him, He rolled his eyes "Besides, you choose Gale"

"What does that have to do with everything else?" He said a little exasperated

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest "Well despite the book inaccurances, Liam Hemswort is a deity with dark hair and blue eyes, you know?" She smiled at him and Dean stopped washing thinking about that.

They heard the bathroom door and they both turn around when Cas appeared through the door

  
"Charlie it was great to meet you, sorry but I must leave, my brother is coming tonight for dinner and I don't know what I'm gonna cook yet" He said, scratching his head "Thanks Dean, lunch was delicious" He took his phone and start dialing

  
"I'll drive you home" Dean dried his hands on the "Kiss The Cook" apron that was discarded over the kitchen counter "let's go!"

  
"N-no, it's okay, I was about to call a cab, I don't want to bother you anymore" Cas looked guilty about something, but Dean pushed anyway

  
"No way Cas, I'm gonna drive you home 'cause I brought you here, so stop with the formalities n' stuff and come on" Dean said with a smirk

  
Cas let out a sigh "Okay, let's go" He reached out Charlie and was about to shake her a hand when she jumped foward and hugged him hard and warm.

  
Charlie was smiling so big "Cas, it was so nice to meet you! I hope to see you again soon" She said and pat him in the back, letting him go. When Cas turned around, Charlie winked Dean and mouthed at him "fucking kiss him". Dean rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her.

  
The car ride was silent, but the background music didn't allow the silence to be unconfortable. They talk a little about traffic and about Gabe traveling to Japan, nothing special, but there was a feeling in the air that could only be described as sexual tension, Charlie was right. But Dean won't give in. Not this time. He'll just jerk off and try to get laid on weekends. Nothing else.

  
When Dean parked near the building, Cas turned around to face him" Dean, I had a great time, lunch was delicious really, thanks for inviting me" Cas smiled so warm, that Dean wanted to lean foward but he didn't.

  
"Yeah Cas, no problem, it was nice to have you home" He returned the smile

  
Cas leaned foward like he was about to kiss him, and Dean held his breath, looking at Cas's lips, but in the last second, Cas hesitated and went for his cheek, dropping a little kiss over his stubble, holding his lips against his cheek more time that was appropiate. Dean closed his eyes, feeling those fully lips against his face and breathed out. Cas moved his head away and, without another word, got out of the car.

  
Dean drive home slowly, his heart pounded hard in his chest thinking about what just happened. Why is Cas behaving like this with Him? Does he like him or not? It's just physical attraction or there's something else? There's so much in that little kiss and Dean can't figure out what. Or why. But Dean won't change his mind, he won't put his ilussions in some dude that didn't want him more than physically.


	6. Ramble On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that people can be immature, hysterical and would prefer to tear off an arm rather than say what they should with the right words. Cas and Dean continue with their miscomunnication problem.

 

When Cas opened his door, Gabe was already there, on the couch drinking Cas's whisky.

Cas looked at him, with the biggest bitchface in New York "Yeah, come in, knock yourself out" He said, ironic "That key was for emergencies you know?"

Gabe smiled big, ignoring everything his brother just said "Hey Cas, where have you been? I missed you too" He stood up leaving the glass on the little table next to the couch, and he leaned foward, wrapping his brother in a big hug

Cas hugged back "You smell weird Gabe, couldn't you take a shower?" He wrinkled his nose

Gabe smiled, returning to sit on the couch again "I took a shower already, can't you see I'm wearing your big boy clothes?" He smirked with the glass over his lips

Cas looked at him, he was wearing one of his jeans, too big for him and a white shirt, he was barefeet and, Cas supposed, he wasn't wearing underwear "Uh, I see, so it's just your smell huh?" He walked to the kitchen island and sat there "You look like you shrinked with that clothes" He laughed, showing all his teeth.

Gabe raised his eyebrows "That so? well, you look like some cheap ass superhero with those pants, I mean, what's up with that? You look like Batman" He gave his brother a loopsided smile, toasting in the air before drinking all the whiskey in one swig.

Cas gave him a dramatic eye roll "Yeah, you are not the first one who called me that today" He stood up, walking to the kitchen counter "I'm not cooking tonight, can we just.. order sushi or something?" Gabe was not like any other person in matters of food. He did grow up in a golden cradle and all his life he used to eat delicacies. Although his attitude was not propicious of a multi-millionaire person, his tastes in clothes, food and cars were always extremely expensive.

Gabe stood up and his pants dropped a little. He grabbed them fast, before he flashed his brother "Who called you that today?" He wiggled his eyebrows "It's Dean, is it? I knew you two will end up dating" He got closer to his brother and patted him in the back "I'm glad for you Cas" he sat at the kitchen island, next to his brother. 

Cas felt suddenly tired  "No, Gabe, we're not dating, I told you before.. we're just friends... we had lunch today in his place, met his best Friend, Charlie" He said distracted while he was looking for the Sushi place magnet on the refrigerator.

Gabe stayed silent for a second and then "So... Charlie Hot?" He smiled again, michievously "Did you make a good threesome?"

Cas hit his head with the refrigerator door "What is wrong with you Gabriel? Jesus!  _Charlene_ is a girl and Dean's a friend. Stop trying to get me laid... I don't need it !" Cas said, annoyed 

Gabe lifted his hands, showing his palms in a surrender gesture "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, it's just... I don't like you to be lonely, you are a great man Cas, you should be with someone who appreciate you... fucking you like an animal" Cas groaned and Gabe laughed, but then said with total honesty "Okay, sorry about the fucking thing, jokes aside, I thought you liked Dean" He gave him an apologetic smile

Cas sighed again, ready to finish this conversation forever "I like Dean, I do, but what happened between us it's in the past, I'm done with..."

Gabe cut his words "Wait wait wait... what happened between you two?" He gave him a loopsided smile "Shit Cas, what are you not telling me?" 

Cas swiped a hand through his hand and sat again at the kitchen island, facing his brother "Dean and I went drinking last friday and we spent almost all weekend together, here... we... uhm... we slept together... more than once" Cas said, looking at his hands.

Gabe snorted "So much for friendship.. what did he do to scare you away? Did he asked you to put a zorro mask during sex?"

Cas breathed out, long and thoughtful "No, He didn't do anything, he's perfect... I'm the asshole, I told him I wanna be friends, but... I don't know Gabe, I like him really bad, you know? and I want to take him to a date but I don't know... I guess I don't wanna end up hurt again... and he's not the kind of guy for a one night stand, he's kind of, you know, boyfriend material..." He looked at his brother and found out Gabe looking at him, eyebrows raised and mouth open

"Wow Cas, I didn't knew you like him that much, I just thought you have the hots for him... I think I'm gonna hire a hit man to kill Hannah" He said, slapping the granite countertop

Cas threw his head back "Come on Gabe, don't joke like that... Hannah's a part of my past, I have to overcome my fears alone, I can't keep blaming her for everything that's wrong with me... I just don't know how to fix this..."

Gabe huffed a laugh "Well, sometimes I forget you are more than a little assbutt, You are mature Cas, you'll know how to handle it... just talk to him"

Cas scratched his head, narrowing his eyes "I tried today, but he said that he's fine with being friends and I didn't want to mess things up... although he tried to kiss me before and I didn't stop him but, I don't know..."

Gabe lifted a finger in the air "Wowowo, stop right there... he tried to kiss you?"

Cas nodded, looking at his hands "Yes, he tried, but his phone rang and nothing happened, and then he drove me here and I just got closer to kiss him but he didn't move, so I ended up just giving him a kiss on his cheek... I am pathetic" he covered his eyes with his hands, groaning between them

Gabe laughed softly "Yeah, you are Cassandra... try to talk to him, it seems to me that both want the same thing but you can't come to terms... just be straight with him"

Cas smiled "a little late for straight" he laughed softly

Gabe laughed with him "I love you, big manly butterfly" He stood up and wrap Cas in a big hug, they were the same size in that position, he standing up and Cas sitting at the stool "Things will work itself out" - He said with his mouth over his brother's shoulder, before stepping back

Cas pat his brother hard in the back "I love you too, smurf" When they both apart, Gabe went sitting at the couch again and Cas went back to his task to find the sushi place number, this time on his phone.

"So, you kept denying this stuff to me and you fucked him, you douche" Gabe said at his brother

"Yeah, we did it right there where you are sitting at" Cas said distractedly with the phone on his hands

"Mmmmkaaayy, thanks for the late info" Gabe stood up like he was poked from behind and went sitting at the kitchen island again, not without slapping his brother on the nape first. Cas smiled humorless, not so happy anymore

"Gabe, what if Dean don't wanna be more than friends with me?" Cas asked, insecure

Gabe smiled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, sometimes he forgets Cas is only 29 and he needs a fatherly figure in his life "Look, Cas, for what you've told me, you two can't keep away from each other since you met, I don't know if it's fate or just life casualties, but you can't, I bet your halloween costume that he'll kiss you before october 31"

Cas shrugged "Okay, you won't win anyway" His phone rang in his hand, it was a new text message

 

**Received from: 555-9738**

**17:30 pm - oct/12**

**\- Hey Cas, am Charlie, Dean gave me your number, I hope u dont mind. So glad I met you today. Tmrrw we goin for couple drinks w Dean, wanna come?**

 

**Sent to: Charlie**

**17:35 pm - oct/12**

**\- I'd love to Charlie, can my brother come over? where we will be going?**

 

**Received from: Charlie**

**17:39 pm - oct/12**

**\- Hell yeah he can come. St James, happy hour tmrrw :) Well pick you up at 9.**

 

**Sent to: Charlie**

**17:42 pm - oct/12**

**\- All set, see you both tomorrow. Thanks for the invitation.**

 

**Received from : Charlie**

**17:45 pm - oct/12**

**\- Stop thanking, you sound like a loser ;)**

 

Cas laughed out loud while Gabe looked at him with a curious expression.

"We are going for a couple drinks tomorrow with Dean and Charlie, you'll come with me" He pointed a finger at his brother face

"Alright, I'll go just cause I'm really curious to know this Dean dude, I'm sure he's dwarf, bald and limps" Gabe had his phone in his hands, typing what it appears to be something important

"Okay, no, no and no. He's extremely hot, green eyes, blonde short hair, taller than me, millon dollar smile, freckles... looks like a fucking god" Cas sighed remembering Dean naked, he won't tell Gabe, but Dean has the most beautiful body and the most edible cock he's ever tasted.

"Okay okay, there's no need you drool all over myself about your boyfriend, just keep it in your pants til i'm outta here, now  _please_ order sushi" Gabe pleaded "and open a rosé already"

Cas whispered  "Not my boyfriend, that's the problem" And dialed the number.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Friday morning, Dean arrived at NYU unusually early, so he went straight to the office he share with his good pal Crowley, which of course, was already there, waiting for him with coffee.

"Good morning Dean. How's it going? Here" Crowley handed him the paper cup and smiled politely at him. They been treating each other surprisingly well all week, the truce was still standing, for now.

"Hey dude, thank you..." He took a sip and it burned his tongue, he didn't care, he need to wake up at some point "How was yesterday?" asked, indifferent, sitting at his desk

"Well... you tell me" He handed Dean a paperwork, on top it could be read "Civil War" and then, an entire copy past from Wikipedia, links and all. At the bottom of the paper it's signed "Garth Fitzgerald" "I desquialify him and he burst into tears pleading mercy, saying he didn't have the time to do it properly, asking for another chance... I don't know if I should laugh or cry" Crowley snorted after his little accented speech.

"It could be worse, dude, I'm telling ya, He could wrote about Iron Man vs Captain America" Crowley looked at him, not getting the reference - Nevermind - He smiled. Dean began to like Crowley little by little, they're not so different after all "So whatcha gonna do with him?" He sipped again

"I don't know yet, I don't know if he's screwing with me or he's honest with me, either way it's not fair for his classmates" He swiped a hand through his hair "Anyway, I'll figure it out, I must leave now, I should be getting my class ready before everyone show up" He stood up, his hazel gaze never leaving Dean's face "See you later, roomie"

Dean never noticed the way Crowley looked at him, going through his own papers "Yeah, later" He felt so tired. He dreamt with Cas last night, nothing impressive, they were walking through Central Park under a thin rain, with a shared umbrella, holding hands, laughing and kissing, so chaste and pure. Dean woke up freaking out. He didn't know what he'll do with Cas, but until he didn't make the first step, he'll just stand back. It may be for the best. He's grown enough to deal with someone else's adolescent bullshit. He just wish circumstances to be different.

To stop thinking about that legging wrapped ass, grabbed his suitcase and walked through the halls to his first class of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to get laid" Dean shoots to Charlie, while picking up his clothes for the night

"That's great sweetie, I know a brunnete with blue eyes who'll be thrilled to comfort you if you ask him" She winked at him, and Dean shook his head in disapproval at her while choosing between the blue and the red shirt. He'll go for red, he didn't want anything blue for now.

"Oh, by the way I ask Cas to come over tonight, and he said yes. He'll come with his brother and we are picking him up at 9" She said casually, finishing up her cat eyeliner.

Dean turn around and shot her a killing glare "What did you just say?"

She watched him through the mirror "I'm sorry, as far as I knew, you and mister pretty thighs were just "friends" " She quoted in the air, exaggeratedly "So, what's the matter if I ask our new friend to join us for drinks?" She crossed her arms over her poorly covered chest. She was wearing a little red dress, that accentuated the little curves on her pale skin.

Dean snorted and began working in a valid excuse to be upset but he didn't find anything, so he turned around and began buttoning up his shirt "It's not a  _matter_ ! it's just... Couldn't you gave me a heads up before? you know... just to be aware of how many people I'm gonna left behind when I found someone to bang..." He said, with fake cockiness "Like I said, i'm getting laid tonight and not you or anyone will talk me out of it"

Charlie smiled mischievously under her lipstick "No one is trying to talk you out of it, au contraire my handsome friend, I want you and Bruce Wayne to do it, but if you are stubborn enough to notice that  _he wants you_ ... that’s on you, pal" She said, looking at him through the mirror 

"He may want my product but that's it Charlie... I got this feeling that I can't just fuck him and we'll keep being friends, like you said, like it's fate or something, Castiel is not just a nice ass and a great fleshy gorgeous pink..." he gestured with his hands and bit his lips

Charlie shut her eyes closed and lifted her hands "Shut up Dean, I know what you mean but remember Dear child... the beloging you seek is not behind you, it's ahead" She winked

Dean laughed "Right Kanata... let's get this over with... Let's pick up that devastatingly handsome dude and his snob of a brother... How do I look?" He winked at his friend through the mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and red flannel plaid and black combat boots.

"You look sexy as always baby" Charlie passed behind him and slapped his ass hard, laughing.

He picked up his keys and went feeding Moosie before they walk out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cas got into the car and his brother followed, everything became awkward very quicky.

"Hey thanks for picking us up, Dean, Charlie, this is my brother Gabriel... Gabe, Dean and Charlie" Cas introduced.

Gabe smiled so big, of course he'll be a pain in the ass tonight, he leaned foward in between Dean and Charlie's heads in the front seat "Well hello Dean, my brother description of you really made you justice, beautiful car by the way" Dean nodded, smiling briefly "and Charlie, enchanté sweetheart" He stretched out his right hand to shake hers uncomfortably. Dean wondered how Cas described him to his brother.

"Nice to meet you too Gabe" She said politely

Dean was already annoyed in his head, another friday with Cas but without being able to kiss him, to take him home, He'll have to settle with somebody else and it's just no freaking fair. He turned on the stereo. Suddenly, it started to sound at the maximum volume: _"In the middle of a gunfire... in the center of a restaurant... they say... come with your arms raised high.... "_ So he punched the stereo buttons and turned it off quickly, embarassed.

"umh... Dean? was that My Chemical Romance?" Cas asked in the middle of the silence."

Charlie began laughing so loud she had to grab her belly to stop her body from shaking, then she yelled "Yes it was!!" and kept laughing at Dean "Are you a little emo boy Dean?" She whispered, and then covered her mouth to keep from mocking her friend even more.

Dean was beet red, so he punched Charlie in the arm "Shut up dude! It's a guilty pleasure! Cas! It's a guilty pleasure!" He said trying to convince himself more than anybody. He turned on the engine and drove to put his focus in something else.

Gabe was confused so he just sit properly and enjoyed the show. Cas never laughed.

"I'm a big fan of that band Dean...Not to mention Gerard Way... I went all the way to New Jersey to watch them live about... 14 years ago, yeah" He said to Dean completely serious.

Charlie kept trying to find her breathing, but she turned around and looked at Cas directly in the eyes "Really Cas? were you an Emo Boy?" She had eyeliner smeared all around her eyes, but her expression was amused.

Cas kept immovable "I was  _fifteen_ , of course I was, I even wore the same kind of eyeliner you are smearing all over your face right now" He smiled, proud of himself, Dean turned around a milisecond and offered his fist to Cas, for it to be crushed. Cas obliged Dean and nodded, smiling big, Cas could see him through the rearviewmirror.

Charlie suddenly turned around and checked herself in the little mirror she had on her purse "Oh shit, I was like half an hour doing my make up" she searched for wiping towels and it was Dean's turn to make fun of her

"Looking good there Rocket" He said, blushed still, but slowly regaining his posture.

"Shut the fuck up  _Helena"_  She said and this time, Cas laughed quietly. 

Dean look at him on the rearviewmirror when they stopped at a red light "Oh Cas, you fucking traitor2 He said a little annoyed, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling a little bit at him.

Cas smiled back and Dean catched sight of it before looking at the streets again "And you are a child Dean, why can't you just accept what you like?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Charlie spoke on top of him instead "Because He's too afraid of what people could think of him" She said multitasking between the make up and the little mirror on her hands.

Dean put a hand over his chest and looked at her, shocked "That's so not true!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, unimpressed "Okay, so if it's not, then you won't be mad if I tell Cas and Gabriel that you love High School Musical and you know all the lyrics from the movie songs" She smiled at him, the colour leaving is face " _We're soaaaring, flyyying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reaach"_  She sang out loud and laughed, pointing at him. From behind Cas and Gabe we're laughing too, and Dean felt in fucking hell.

When the laughing dimmed a little, Dean stopped at a red light and turned around "Sorry Cas, you are not a traitor, but you may have become my best friend, the so-called Charlene Bradbury is dead to me" He said casually, and faced the street ahead, his cheeks beet red.

Cas's insides twisted, his stomach turned. He tried to hide his dissapointment, but Gabe noticed. He just put his hand over his brother knee and gave him an reassuring pat and a little simpathetic smile while Charlie kept yelling about what a wuss Dean was being mad at her. Now everything was adrift, there was no sense in keep seeing Dean, but beyond the physical attraction that Cas felt for him, he also felt an enormous affection for his personality. Dean's great, they got lot in common. And now, My Chemical Romance too? Cas's icon from his teenage years ? Dean has so many nuances. And the serious drawback is that Cas love all those nuances.

The drive to the bar ended with Dean and Charlie fighting over stupid things, Cas and Gabe stayed in silence. Cas felt bad, all of this is his fault. He cut things out with Dean without thinking that they could meet again, without thinking at all. Now he's tied to this almost impossible friendship. There's nothing else to do, just move on. But what if he's the one and Cas ruined it with his stupid impulsiveness?

"We have to designate a driver, everyone has a driver license here?" Dean said, parking with an almost professional skill. The impala is a huge car but he handled it as easy as a bicycle.

Everyone answered "Yes" in chorus, as if Dean were also the authority figure not only in the classroom, but also in his car.

"Perfect, rock, paper, scissors, Charlie and I first and then Cas and Gabriel, whoever wins is free of responsibility, and then the two losers will break, okay?" Dean instructed

Charlie laughed "My god Dean, you know perfectly well that you're going to lose ... why don't you just offer?"

"Shut up Charlie, ready? Come on" that's the last thing he said before screaming _"Son of a bitch"_ and losing in the tiebreaker against Gabe.

Gabriel laughed loudly at Dean's face before opening the car door "Sorry Dean, this is not your lucky night, little emo kid" He laughed again getting out of the car, Charlie got out behind him laughing too. Cas was serious and Dean was holding on to the steering wheel with a bitter expression on his face.

Cas looked at his feet "Dean, I'll leave my jacket in your car, okay?" When he looked up Dean was staring at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes Cas, it's okay" He smiled sadly and got out of the car. Cas sighed, took off his leather jacket and finally followed everyone outside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar felt like it was a hundred degrees, was crowded but not too much. Dropkick Murphys was playing in the background and waitresses coming and leaving with empty and filled glasses, burgers and fries. Dean recognized the little blonde girl from the past friday and he gave her a smile, nodding. She nodded back. Cas noticed the exchange but didn't said anything.

"This bar is cool" Gabe said smiling, looking everywhere "Look there's a booth avalaible, come on, before someone sit"

Cas snorted "Poor old man, needs to be sitting in a comfortable place 'cause his back hurts" He barked a laugh and Gabe stuck out his tongue at him, childish.

"My back hurts for all of the daily sex, Bro, when you reach my age, you'll understand... or maybe not 'cause you are such a puritan, you don't shake it on a regular basis... guess you are not as cute as your big brother huh?" He sat on the booth and Charlie sat by his side, leaving Dean and Cas with only one place to sit : side by side. So Dean swiped his ass through the chair and Cas sat by his side. Yeah, not awkward at all when their thighs touched under the table and both jumped like teenagers in heat.

"I wouldn't say the same" Charlie winked at him and lifted his hand to the waitress.

Cas ignored that last comment "Gabe you are 37, you'll have to settle soon if you wanna have kids someday, you know, biological clock" he said, shaking his head, teasing his brother.

"Don't worry Cas, you'll be an uncle when I found out how to seduce Alexandra Daddario, and you can seduce his brother and we're all set. Happy family" Gabe clapped his hands when Jo approached the table "Hello señorita, how are you tonight ?"

Jo smiled and let the menú on the table "Fine, thanks... What can I get you guys?"

"Rum and coke for me, for him, a non-alcoholic beer" Charlie said pointing at Dean, and he rolled his eyes at her, annoyed, but he didn't said anything.

"Designated driver huh? it sucks" She said, simpathetic.

"Yeah" That's the only thing he said, noticing that Jo was looking back and forth between Cas and him.

"A bottle of Jack n° 3 for me and for my brother... a mojito?" Gabe said, narrowing his eyes at Cas. He nodded. "Yep, and two big portion of fries with cheddar and bacon too please, and that will be it" Gabe smiled again, his hazel eyes shining in the dim light of the bar.

Jo gave him an warm smile at him "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes" She said, stealing a little glance at Dean, and left looking at the floor.

Gabe and Charlie bonded almost automatically, kept talking about a type of video cards that they make in Adler's Tech, a special kind of hardware that casually is Charlie's favorite for pc videogames. Then began to chat animatedly about Gabe's work in the company, his travels around the world, specially the last one to Japan, Charlie being a big anime fan, she was thrilled to hear everything about the trip of her dreams. Gabe tried to impress Charlie until he discovered her sexual preferences, and they started comparing waitresses, who had the best hooters, the best ass, or the most beautiful face. Dean listened thoughtfully, but kept from saying anything, just laughed with Gabe and Charlie nerdness. 

By the end of the second mojito, Cas already felt a little dizzy and geting happier and happier. Dean continued with his bitterness, with having Cas so close that he could feel his honey perfume, it was very difficult to be in a good mood. Damn Cas with his perfect body, his disheveled hair and his cheerful attitude.

"Cas, you look happy! do you see something that you like?" Gabe asked looking at the bar, He and Char had already visualized the bartender with big breasts and bet who could get her phone number by the end of the night

"I think I might" Cas replied, looking at Dean without any subtlety.

Dean sighed, looking at his hands. Too sober for this.

"Are you betting on the bartender? She gave me her number last week, I just dismissed it" Cas smiled at his brother, cocky. Dean rolled his eyes.

Gabriel opened his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey "What a waste dude, if she only knew that I existed, she would keep to herself until marriage... I mean, look at those things, I could take a nap in between and I'd die happy if I suffocate" Gabe grabbed a handful of peanuts and filled his mouth, It reminded Dean the way cas did it with the fries last week. Charlie laughed hard, half drunk too.

"You Novaks, crack me up" Charlie lifted his hand to order another rum and coke.

Gabe dissented with his head "Not a Novak, my friend, I'm an Adler" He refilled his glass with another two fingers of tennesee whiskey.

Charlie shook his head, confused "Wait.. I thought you two were brothers" She pointed at Cas across the table.

Gabe smirked "And we are, sweet cheeks, let me tell you our story" And that's how Gabe began to ramble on about his and Cas's story from his point of view, Ambriel's relationship with Zach, and Charlie listened intently, her cheeks red like her lipstick and her hair, that much alcohol had that effect on her. They quickly forgot the bet they had on the bartender.

"So" Cas said, facing Dean and looking into his eyes. His smile was a huge indication of the amount of rum he consumed with the mojitos. Dean still couldn't smile, felt too nervous. Sobriety sucks. They should've taken an uber, really need a drink with Cas so close that he can feel his breath on his face.

"So, what?" Dean replied

"You look great today, Dean" Cas smiled at him, that beautiful smile showing his perfect white teeth and wrinkled nose. It was definitely an attempt at drunken flirting. Dean was ready to melt, Cas was adorable. Incredibly adorable

"Ehm... y-you too Cas... I'll be surprised if you ever look not-amazing" He smiled at Cas, and realized he was looking at his lips. It's hard to feel so sober when you need not to be, If he drink, he'll be able -maybe- to make a move on Cas, they'll call it a drunken mistake and then move on, but like this, he'll remember everything, and Cas may not, he can't be rejected again by the same man... the only man that was in his mind every fucking single day since Benny. The only person with whom he feels this way since Lisa.

Cas reached Dean's cheek and swiped his thumb over his cheekbone, over the little pink scar there, Dean froze.

Cas smiled and swiped his finger again, sweetly "You had an eyelash there, sorry..." He said, and drank from his almost finished mojito again, playing with the straw with his lips and tongue, looking intently at Dean. He couldn't help but blush, hard, and the world around them dissapeared. He lusted over that mouth's taste. His dick twiched in his pants when Cas licked his lips, making disappear with his tongue a little drop on the corner of his mouth, then he smiled again, showing all his teeth.

Dean was between a rock and a hard place. A real, literal hard place. So he cleared his throat, looked across the table and found out Gabe and Charlie looking at them with amused expressions on their faces. Could this night get any worse?

"Excuse me Castiel" Cas's look on his face changed quick, and he tilted his head to the side in a confused expression "Please, let me through" he said this time a little more rough.

Cas stood up quickly, and Dean went straight to the bathroom, not looking back. He just stood there, looking where Dean disappeared amongst the people a couple of seconds before.

"Cas, what happened?" Gabe asked, worried.

"He looked like he was gonna kiss you..." Charlie's puzzled expression changed with one of realization "oh, I see... He's sober Cas... he's cranky 'cause he's sober... don't worry about him, he'll be back" Charlie gave him a reassurance pat in his hand and Cas sat again, feeling uneasy and suddenly over conscious. He bit a pretzel and ordered another mojito. He's got no intentions to return home self-aware.

Thirty five minutes passed, when Charlie's phone rang

**New Text Message from: Dean**

**1:49 pm - oct/14**

**-Not coming back, all of you can take an uber home. I'll be at the Stonewall getting shitfaced.**

Charlie just shook her head and sighed out loud. "I think we are stranded here guys, Dean left, he went home" She said, looking exclusively at Cas

Cas was so disappointed, failed once again to communicate with Dean, to explain that he still wants to have that date. Instead of being honest and direct, he continued to flirt with him, giving the wrong message. Maybe Dean changed his mind. Cas will stop trying. Enough is enough. Dean left, he doesn't want to be with him, and this makes it very clear. But well, he's drunk now, he better end inconscious, and tomorrow will be another day. 

Gabe moved the half full bottle of whiskey from the way and lifted his hand, gesturing Jo "Okay, who's ready for something else? Don't worry guys I'll call one of my vehicles and William will pick us up whenever we want to, he could take you home, Charlie" Gabe smiled at Charlie and she smiled back, nodding. 

"That will be great, thanks" Charlie wasn't perfectly happy with the situation, but she was determined to have a good time.

Jo approached the table and looked around "Where's your friend?" She asked Cas.

Cas was already drunk and now upset with that Winchester dude "I don't know,  _Jo_ and I don't care, why don't you bring us a bottle of tequila and mind your own bussiness, please?" Cas spat without thinking. 

Jo's eyebrows hit her hairline "Woow, touchy, sorry" She looked at the other side of the table at Charlie and Gabe "Okay, what can I do for  _you_ , guys?" She forced a smile. 

" _Sorry"_  Charlie mouthed in silence. 

"Yes, a bottle of tequila like my brother said, a few limes and, that's it. Thank you Jo" Gabe said, offering her a simpathetic smile in apology for Cas's behaviour.

Cas got out his phone and texted.

**Sent to : Dean**

**2:03 am Oct/14**

**\- U lft me her aloen why dint u like me dean**

Then Jo brought the bottle and, a couple of minutes and a couple of shots later, how he got home was a complete mistery.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean parked outside his house on Groove St. and hesitated before walking the couple of streets that separated his home from The Stonewall Inn. He's been there a couple of times, actually there's where he met Charlie couple of years ago.

He felt bad for leaving like that, but he couldn't be with Cas jumping on his neck anymore. Like he said, he don't wanna be another guy's drunken mistake, he don't want to be the one to blame for another guys confusion. He don't. He won't. Not with Cas, not with anyone. Just happens to be that Cas is kind of a sore spot to him, and damn, he don't want him to be his sore spot. He barely know the guy, but once again he's in another strange situation because of what Cas does to him. What Cas makes him feel. Fuck, it's not fucking fair, I mean, he didn't hurt anyone, he didn't cheat anyone in his life, he's always been a good friend, a good son, a good person. Why he keep falling for complicated people? First Benny, he manipulated him, he lied to him, he cheated and then beat him down. Why? Then fucking Lisa, she cheated too. She made him believe he could have a family, a son. And then she left. Why? 

Now Cas, fucking sparks flying when they met, and now he doesn't know what he wants? Why? Is Dean's not enough? Dean's not decent enough? not a good boyfriend? Not good enough in bed? Guess not. Central Park's coffee waterfall seem like months ago.

When he cleared his head, he was already at the bar's door, and he just went inside. He hated to be sober in this kind of situations. It's not like he's got a problem with drinking, just hated to be completely conscious with how he feels, 'cause he'll have to think about what Cas does to him and why. And it's too soon to jump on conclussions with a guy he met only a couple of times. The bar was crowded, there were a lot of people dancing, a huge deal of them already drunk. It is pathetic to be at 2 am in some bar, completely sober, 'cause you are able to see from the other side how you look when  _you_ are drunk, and it  _fucking sucks_ , specially after the thirties. 

"Hello, handsome" A woman's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, even before he could order something "Can I buy you a drink?"

Dean turned around and faced her, a beautiful redhead, green eyes, red lips, dressed in leather with a t-shirt that said  _"The devil made me do it"_ , and red high heels. 

"Well, hello" Dean said, flashing his most charming smile, now that he was self aware, he'll manage things entirely conscious"You'll be my first drink of the night, you know?" and she laughed.

"Your first? I mean, have you look at yourself? You are just... edible" She said, leaning into his personal space "I'm Josie" She offered her hand to be shaked, and Dean took it to land a little peck of his lips over it. She blushed.

"I'm Dean, Josie, what would you like to drink?" He smiled again, totally aware of how hot he looked.

"Whatever you choose, handsome" Said with her soft voice "Something strong could be good" She scanned all of his body, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oukay, let's get to it" He gave her his famous loopsided smile "Six tequila shots, please" He said to the bartender, taking out his wallet to pay for the drinks, she sat by his side and they began flirting shamelessly, they drank tequila and made out passionately.

In the middle of the made out, Dean's phone vibrated and he politely stepped back.

**(2)New Text Message**

He opened up the first:

**Received from : Castiel**

**2:03 am Oct/14**

**\- U lft me her aloen why dint u like me dean**

Oh fuck, really? Cas drunk-texting him? Fucking really? He just breathed in and out and dismissed it. Not the moment for this.

**Received from : Char <3**

**2:48 am Oct/14**

**\- u r lousy friend, u left me alon wit 2 gys I jus met. No forgiv u ass head.**

Suddenly Dean felt nervous and guilty again for leaving. Charlie was right, absolutely right. How could he leave her alone?

"Josie, I'll be right back" He said to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Okay, it's everything alright?" She asked, caressing his thigh a little more higher than the socially accepted.

"It's fine, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" He smiled again to her, and kissed her.

"I won't" She said, almost floating.

  


When he entered the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was the moaning coming from a cubicle, he just tried to focus on something else, took out the phone and called Charlie.

"Hellou!!! " She answered and laughed hard

"Charlie, it's Dean" He said, worried

"Oh look guys, it's the traitor" She talked to Gabe and Cas "Say hello to Cas and Gabe you big fat abandoner" She sounded really offended

"Sorry Charlie, really, sorry...I just... couldn't be that close to Cas you know? I don't know how much I could handle all of this with him" He closed his eyes shut

An strange sound could be heard from the other side of the line "Why don ye lik me dein? ye knou I crazey for yu" Cas answered, far away it could be heard Gabe saying  _"Cas, give Charlie her phone back, come on, don't be a fucking child"_

"I can't do this right now Cas, call me when you're sober, okay? Tell Charlie that I'm sorry, that I love her, bye" He hand up quickly, his heart pounded hard in his chest, feeling that empty void on his stomach again. He need distraction, and by that he means shots and that beautiful redhead.

He went back to the bar and grabbed Josie by her waist, kissing her hard, trying to calm the madness inside his guts "What if we have some more shots and then we go to my place? I live a couple of blocks away" He said, hastened.

She kissed him, slowly and intently "I'd love that handsome"

Dean was half hard already due to all the adrenaline, they drank 12 more shots in total and walked through the cold streets to Dean's place. With every step they both realized how drunk they get.

When they both were in Dean's bed, he was naked on his back and while she sucked his dick Dean couldn't stop repeating Cas's name. She didn't mind 'cause she didn't know what "Cas" meant so she just didn't pay attention to it.

"I hope this isn't weird but... I have a little toy I wanna share with you" Josie said "would you like me to fuck you first?" She said, stripping slowly and pulling out a strap on from her purse.

Dean closed his eyes shut, and swallowed hard "Do you get off with that?" wondered looking at Josie's body. She was extremely hot.

"Turns me on big deal... would you let me?" She said, hesitating

Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply "Okay... yes, I'd like that" It's been a while since he bottomed for someone, but this was his first time with a girl. He always wanted to try but he never found an aproppiate partner for the task. But now... what could possibly go wrong? He's gotta take advantage of alcohol and poor judgment.

She run a quick trip to the bathroom to wash and dry the strap on and when she got back, Dean was already prepping himself, two fingers buried deep inside his hole. She just had no words to explain how hot Dean looked like that. She just put the purple strap on, smeared it with the lube discarded next to Dean's ass, jumped on the bed, grabbed a pillow to put under Dean's hips and just fucked him hard and fast, no questions asked, no heads up. Dean felt suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure and a bit of burn from the lack of habit, so he closed his eyes shut and drifted his mind somewhere else to relax. Cas was the first thing that popped there, like he's been since he first met him, and he couldn't avoid imagine Cas was the one fucking him, so he insconciously began whispering his name. While he was getting completely screwed up, she kissed him, her lips too small, her chin too thin and soft. No stubble. He opened his eyes to find dark green eyes looking back at him, not the blues that he was picturing in the back of his mind. Long red hair covering his face. Everything was so awkward. Dean just wanted to be with Cas.

"Stop Josie, stop" He said patting her arm, although he was enjoying being fucked like this, he'd rather end this soon and go to sleep "let me, now"

He reached for a condom on the bedside table drawer while Josie pulled out of Dean. She took the condom of his hands and opened it with her teeth. It was supposed to be sexy, Dean knew it, Josie was a very beautiful and sexy woman, but he just couldn't concentrate. She put the condom on Dean and began jumping on top of him. Dean just breathed, concentrated his energy to come fast and just end it. When they both came at the same time, Josie just collapsed on top of Dean, and kissed his neck. 

"That was... wow" She said breathless, getting herself under the covers, dragging Dean with her. He couldn't agree with her.

Dean just turned off the light from the beside table, discarded the condom and just, lay there, breathing, eyes closed tight, trying not to think about anything. Not to think about blue eyes, or rib tattoos, or honey scented massages.

When he fell asleep so close to Josie, he tried not to dream about the guy he haunted his days and his nights. The guy that rejected him. The guy that, a couple of hours ago, tried to flirt with him and he rejected this time. How tables have turned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes, everything was enlightened. His brain was pounding hard in his skull and he shut his eyes closed tight. He could hear the shower running in the master bathroom, and someone knocking at the door, so he shook the sleep off his face, and stood up. He was completely naked still, so he went lazily to the closet and put on the first sweatpants he could find, and walked barefoot and shirtless to the door. It should be Charlie, not a big deal.

When he opened the door, disheveled and with a dry drool trace on his cheek, he was surprised to find Cas there, just as disheveled as him, but looking like a greek god, not like the pathetic asshole Dean looked like. He had sunglasses in one of his hand and his blue eyes were opened big, tracing Dean's bare torso. When Cas found out they were looking at each other for a while and didn't speak a work, he looked back at Dean's face really quick.

"D-Dean... I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He said soflty, swiping a hand through his hair.

Dean's heart took a flip, he felt like fire spreding out on his chest. Weird. He cleared his throat and lifted his pants a little, he looked very much misaligned "Hey... no problem, I was thirsty anyway so..." He looked down at his body, Cas was still at the door, trying not to look so hungrily at Dean but couldn't avoid it from time to time "How did you get in Cas?"

Cas scratched his head "Missouri was at the front door when I arrived, she let me in... She's a very nice lady..." He smiled briefly and looked directly at Dean's eyes "Look... I wanted to talk to you... I think I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour last night... I mean, I don't remember most of it but Gabe told me and... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable ..." Cas peeked inside the apartment "May I come in? I been meaning to tell you..."

That's when they hear the bathroom door open, and Josie came out wearing just a towel "Dean? Where are you?" She said and when she walked to the living room and saw them looking at her. She blushed hard, wrapping her towel tigher around her body "Oh my god... I didn't know you were expecting company... I'll just... dress and leave" She turned around quick and went to the bedroom, to pick up her clothes. 

Cas's face fell pretty quickly, and his disappointment expression was easily replaced with an angry one.

Dean covered his eyes with his hands, and turn around to face Cas one more time "Sorry I was uh... busy" He said embarrased.

Cas's blue eyes hardened and he smiled, cynical "Yeah, I can see that, Dean... Good to know you are this busy" He almost yell at his face "I would like to get my leather jacket back, please, It's in your car..." He said, not looking at Dean anymore. Rage filling up his body.

Dean just contemplated Cas's face a couple of seconds "Wait... are you mad at me?" He asked with genuine wonder, and then he just broke into laughter "what could I possible done for you to be mad at me?" His smile decreased, Cas wasn't answering, not even looking at him.

"I just... want my leather jacket back, please" Cas said, pressing fingers over his eyes.

Dean smiled bitterly, desbelieving this time. Dean felt it was unfair "Okay then, lemme just put some clothes on and I'll get your damn jacket" He said, snorted, and walked fast through the living room to the bedroom.

Josie lifted his eyes when he saw Dean coming through the bedroom door, she was sitting on the bed, putting on her heels "Hey handsome" She said, smiling and walking close to Dean.

"Hey" Dean said serious walking at the closet and putting on slippers and a hoodie over his bare torso. Having Cas there was extremely unconfortable. Even when He knew that he didn't own the guy nothing, it's still awkward. This time last weekend they were taking a shower together and now Dean's home with another person. Anyway, Cas shouldn't be mad, it's completely stupid and illogical if he was. Cas said he wanted to be friends, he has no right to be angry now, Dean's not gonna wait forever for the guy to make up his mind.

Josie kissed him and dragged Dean out of his thoughts "Will you walk me to the door? I'll take a taxi home" She smiled and pecked his lips.

Dean sighed but returned the kiss "Hey, Josie, why don't you give me your number? I mean, if you want, we can just, meet some other time?" He smiled a bit. He liked Josie, he needs to forget about Cas and just, hook up with other people.

Josie smiled big "Yeah, i'd like that" She went to her purse, took a little piece of paper and a pen, and write down her number, then approached Dean and left it inside his hoodie pocket "Okay, gotta leave now, call me sometime, honey" She winked at him and walked through the hallway.

Cas was still at the door, waiting for Dean, with a bitter expression on his face. He looked up when Josie got close to him and offered her hand "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Josie"  She said, smiling charmly.

Cas smiled too, faking it "Nice to meet you too, I'm Castiel" He shook her hand briefly and let her go quick.

Her expression changed, her smiled fall, and she turn around just as Dean appeared through the hallway. She looked at him, directly in the eyes and said "This is _Cas_?" She said, amused

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, stranged, and said cautionly "Yyyes...why do you ask?"

Dean suspected, something was on, Josie's amusement could only meant something. And that's when he remembered last night: He kept screaming Cas's name when Josie was inside him. Wow, this is awkward. Dean blushed so hard, he couldn't avoid it. There's no way on earth he can desguise this.

"So... Dean talked to you about me? What did he said?" Cas asked Josie, but looking directly at Dean. Dean scratched his nape, looking the other way.

"It's not  _what_ he said.. it's  _when_ he said it" She smiled again, looking at Dean again "Well, I leave you guys alone, have a good time, nice to meet you Cas" She turned at Cas and winked at him

Dean took a step closer to her "I'll call you, Josie" He said, hasted.

Josie turned around, walking backwards out the door "Oh.. no no, Why would you call me if you've got  _Cas_ here?" She laughed, and left the apartment.

Cas and Dean just stood there, looking at each other. Tension was so palpable that it could be cut with a knife.

Cas decided to break the silence "What was that?" He hold his gaze at Dean's, inquisitive "Do you talk about me with strangers? what the hell Dean?" He said, annoyed but surprised still.

"I- I don't ... I didn't said anything... She didn't know who you are..." Dean tried to excuse himself, how could he explain this to Cas without they ending up naked? "I just... said your name... just your name" He looked at his slippers. Silence stretched between them. Cas kept trying to understand what Dean was saying but never crossed his mind that he said his name during  _sex._

Cas waited patiently but Dean didn't said anything else "... So... when did you said my name? and why? ... Look Dean I don't like when people talk about me,  _specially_ with their one night stands okay? tell me!" His voice was calm but it hid a little bit of haste in it. He took two steps forward, challenging him. 

Dean lifted his hands, in a peace offering "Okay okay... this is awkward" he blushed hard, couldn't hide his embarassment "I just said ... "Cas" " He quoted in the air "... In- in the middle of .. uhm.. you know" He couldn't look at Cas while he spit it out, he never felt so nervous in his whole life. He didn't knew if it was a fight, sexual tension, two hangover guys. It's was surreal.

Cas's eyebrows hit his hairline and a blush rise from his neck to his head "Wh-what? ... Why?" He asked, his voice rising an octave high "A-actually I don't wanna know... I'll just... leave" He gestured to the door with his thumb over the shoulder "uhm Bye..." He turned around but was stopped by a hand on his waist.

Dean stepped on his personal space, the empty feeling in his stomach returned "Cas, I'm sorry if I made you unconfortable, but you asked! You are the one who wanted to know!" He said with all seriousness while Cas avoided his eyes, looking at the floor "Why are you like this? What have I done for you to loathe me?"

Cas locked his eyes with Dean's shutting him up immediately "First of all, I don't loathe you, that's ridiculous, and second... What have you done to me? that's exactly what I need to know! It appears to be that my head is stuck with you since I met you!"

Dean couldn't take it anymore so he went foward and stole Cas a big sloppy kiss, their tongues tangled up together, their breathings agitated and desperate. While Dean pinned him on the wall with his hips, slipped his fingers through Cas's dark messy hair. Cas's was hangovered, confused, and now weak in the knees. While he felt Dean's soft lips over his, his mind went blank, his heart was racing on his chest and his hands were fists on Dean's hoodie covered chest. He could feel that Dean felt the same way, his heart was totally out of control too. This is what they been itching for but exactly now this feels so strange, both right and wrong.

Cas opened a hand over Dean's chest and gently push him out, stiffened "Don't... please, can't do this right now" He closed his eyes, sighed heavily and looked at Dean, his eyes were closed tight.

He opened his eyes and tried to understand the look in Cas's eyes, but he was looking at the floor "Why Cas? Why not this time?" Dean said pleading, looking for Cas's gaze, but he was avoiding him.

Cas cleared his throat, swiped a hand over his face in annoyance, ignoring the feeling in his chest and the impulsive stupid feeling of kissing him again "Because your hands smells like lube and woman's cologne and you... you have red lipstick on your neck..."

Every hint of magic they had in that moment died. Dean felt more embarassed than before. He covered his face with both hands and groaned between them.

"Shit... I'm sorry" Dean said mumbling

Cas snorted and laughed in an ironic manner "The funny thing is that I came here to apologize to you for being such a drunken asshole, I never thought it could end up like this" He said, loooking sarcastic at Dean's hidden face "Guess we'll never know what'll happen" 

Both their breathings were heavy and they're still feeling that empty hole on their chests. Something was on there, between them. The kiss was amazing, both knew it. Both felt it, but couldn't mention anything under the awkwardness of the situation. Suddenly Cas remembered that Josie just left Dean's place so He went back to the angry side of himself in a defense mechanism, before he began flirting again. He couldn't resist Dean, he knew it.

"Okay, I'll leave now. Take care Dean, keep having  _fun"_  He said bitterly, turning around and walking down the hallway, leaving the apartment.

It took Dean a moment to react to that. He was still feeling Cas's taste on his lips, the texture of his tongue. Such an absurdness, but he missed it. He missed Cas's kisses.

He went out to the hallway to reach him, but he was gone. Another familiar face greeted him with a "Well, look who it is". Charlie. Of course. This day couldn't be better.

Dean's head still pounded in his skull, but the dizzyness and excitement of having Cas close to him again made him forget that for a minute. He needed to apologize with his sister, so he wrapped her in a big hug. His shoulders were down, he felt so tired and defeated, and he didn't even know why, but Charlie hugged back, the bag with ham, cheese and white bread in her hands waved back and forth. Mad at him and everything, she still have his back.

"What happened Dean? Why did you left me there?" She said, face buried deep on his chest

"I'm sorry Char, I'm really sorry" He answered, whispering "I'm an asshole" He kissed her hair.

Charlie laughed a little "yeah, you are... Dean" She observed his face, worried "are you okay? what happened? I just saw Cas leaving" She said, taking a step back and pointing with her thumb over her shoulder where Cas disappeared a minute ago "You have lipstick on your neck dude" 

Dean cleared his throat and walked inside his place with Charlie walking behind him "He uhm... he came here to apologize for last night... all the flirting, you know" Dean collapsed on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table, letting his head fall back, his friend sat next to him, slowly stroking his short hair "I brought a girl home from the Stonewall, a usual Saturday night for me, only this time it felt strange, as if that was wrong" Charlie listened attentively "and a while ago Cas saw Josie and he got mad at me and I don't understand anything anymore ... Why did Cas get mad at me?" 

Charlie laughed at his friend's idiocy "Oh jeez,  _I don't know_ , why would he get angry when you just slept with a vagina person?" She slapped him on the head "Why would he flirt with you in the first place? That's the right question doof! It's _obvious_ that he likes you, so much that he can't keep his request to be just friends himself ... at which point did you become such an idiot Dean?"

Dean looked at her with a tired expression, caressing the place where he was just slapped "First of all: auch, second: he only has the hots for me, He doesn't care about me beyond sex... And he said "Just friends" So why he kept flirting with me?"

Charlie sighed, exasperated "Because he really likes you, moron! because he wants to be your friend AND ALSO have sex with you ... I wonder what adults call that kind of relationship?" He said scratching his head in an exaggerated way "really Dean... I wonder if it's hangover what's get into you today"

Dean bitchfaced her "It's a little bit of hangover and a lot of Castiel fucking hating my guts, that's what's getting into me" He groaned and let his head fell back again

Charlie stood up, facing his friend "Dean, Cas doesn't hate you...believe-you-me... we were together 'til 3:30 last night and he couldn't stop for a second talking about you, it was a little bit too much a couple of times" She kicked her friend's legs out the table "and you, mister, you are lucky that Cas and Gabe are decent guys, you'd be in a lot of trouble if they're not..." She picked out her grocery bag and walked to the kitchen "What do you want in your sandwich?" She yelled from there

Dean smiled with his eyes closed "I love you!" He said out loud

Charlie's head peeked through the door "I know" She smiled back

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas jumped into a big modern car William parked outside Dean's house, Gabe was waiting for him inside.

"So... where's your jacket?" Gabe said, his eyes never leaving his phone

"Fuck my jacket, I'll buy another one! Cas screamed, unamused

"MMmkay big boy, I guess this got something to do with the redhead I saw leaving a minute ago, isn't it?" Gabe smiled at his phone, kept typing fast

Cas put on his sunglasses and looked out the window "Take me home Will" He said to the driver

"Right away, sir" William answered, leaving the parking spot

"Not Sir, Will, just Cas" He said, completely serious

"Sorry, Cas" Will said, smiling politely.

Gabe lifted his gaze and poked Cas with a finger on his ribs "So, redhead?" He asked his brother

Cas huffed, annoyed "Yes, redhead, happy now?" He said slapping a hand over his thigh "He sleeps with some woman and then dare to kiss me? Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Gabe went back to his phone "Frank n' Furter" he mumbled

Cas took out his sunglasses and looked at his brother "what?" whispered

Gabe smiled big "Doctor Frank n Furter, Cas" His brother gave him and stranged look "Your halloween costume, assbutt, our bet, remember?"

Relization dawned on Cas "Oh no.. no no no" he said shaking his head "I'm not doing it"

Gabe smiled again, put the phone in his pocket and took a lollipop, peeled it and licked it once "Yeah, you are, I already reserved the Tribeca rooftop for the party, I have 150 guests confirmed, so you are going as Frank n Furter... not with the lab robe, but with the sweet transvestite outfit, and don't worry, you can go with the cape to cover your black satin panties" He giggled with the lollipop in his mouth

Cas rubbed two fingers on his forehead "I fucking hate you Gabriel"

Gabe showed all his teeth in a big smile "I love you too" He grabbed his phone again, laughing softly "I can't believe Dean kissed you again, you two can't keep away from each other" He said, giggling 

Cas sighed hard "Shut up Gabe..." He put on his sunglasses again, light hurted his eyes  "Just shut up"  he whispered.


	7. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of weeks without seeing each other, and with the advice of their loved ones, Dean and Cas spend time together again.

Tuesday October 24th

A week before Gabe's halloween party, Dean finally went to get his costume with Charlie. He didn't knew if it was appropiate to go to the party yet. He haven't seen Cas or Gabe in more than two weeks, since the "Jacket incident", as Charlie liked to call it, so he felt a little out of place just... going. Charlie was delighted with Gabe and Cas, the three of them went to the movies a couple of nights ago to see "The Shape of Water" by Guillermo del Toro, of course, Dean being a big DelToro fan, was desperate to go with them, but he excused himself by saying that was his weekend to prepare a month-in-advance activities for his classes and writing reports. He tried to prove himself that it wasn't Cas the one who was affecting him, it was just himself, vulnerable by the time of the year. November 2nd was close, and with it Thanksgiving, his family were all the way to Kansas, and his other family, six feet under Stull Cemetery. Not an easy time of the year for him. Luckily he still have Charlie to support him in every kind of situation that he's at.

"This is not fitting right" Dean said, stretching his legs

"You are wrong, Dean, it fits perfectly, look at your ass!" Charlie slapped Dean's ass with a little bit more strenght that necessary "You look hot" She smiled at Dean in the mirror

Dean moved a little stiff from side to side "Yeah but it squeezes my jewels" he stretched the denim cloth between his legs "it's uncomfortable"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Dean, give it time, that kind of fabric is like that, you ‘ll get used to it" She dismissed him with a gesture of her hand "so… red shirt, red cowboy boots and your black cowboy hat, you’ll look aces"

Dean nodded at his image in the mirror, his ass really looked good "I'm not sure if i'm going yet" Dean said, scratching his hair "I'm keeping the pants, tho"

Charlie sat in a chair behind him, and sighed loudly "my god, please tell me this is not about Cas…"

Dean walked by the dresser to take the pants off, and screamed from inside "I told you Charlie, he totally rejected me last time I kissed him, I strongly believe that I should keep away from him now, besides, I still got thay date with Lydia tomorrow night"

"Dean, I know you like no one does, and Lydia's just… placebo for you"

"To be a  _placebo_  she'd have to be the owner of a big dick" he laughed

"You are an idiot" Charlie stood up and walked near the dresser door "you should talk to Cas fucking  _sober_ , and set things straight, you can't just keep speculating about what he thinks of you"

Dean took off the pants and said, distractedly "okay, maaaybe you’re right, but maybe you’re not... Guess we’ll never know"

Charlie opened the door on the small dressing room and smacked him on the head "you are such a chickenshit, Dean" she said turning around and leaving him alone in his boxers, with a surprised gesture on his face.

"Such a drama queen Char" Dean yelled at her

"haha, bite me dude" Charlie replied, sitting again.

Dean  realized he was almost naked and had caught the attention of a couple of elder ladies who were watching him up and down, one scandalized, and the other one with a little smirk on her pink lipstick covered lips, checking him out blatantly, and closed the doors fast. 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cas had his costume already prepared thanks to Gabe. He sent a tailor to Cas’s apartment to measure him, to make sure the costume fitted perfectly. Yeah, a fucking tailor for a pair of panties, a red corsette, high heels and fishnet stockings. Pain in the ass as Gabe is, he never underestimated the power that a winning bet could give him.

"Come on, hot stuff, let me see those legs" Gabe clapped his hands once, sitting on Cas’s couch "C’mon Cas, I swear I won’t make fun of you" Gabe said, swallowing a giggle

"Okay, but if you laugh at me, I will kick you, and I’m wearing heels" Cas yelled, leaving the bedroom, walking slowly down the hallway. When he reached the living room, Gabe had his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh, and his free hand was raised up, filming everything with his Iphone.

Cas gave him the finger "alright alright, not big of a deal, just your brother losing a bet … how do I look?" He asked, spreading his arms to the sides. He was wearing a black and red lace corsette that hugged his sides in the right places, his back looked enormous in contrast to it, and his arms, twice as musculous. He was wearing the black satin panties that sticked to his groin leaving almost anything to the imagination, the panties had a little red bow on the front, luckily covered by a black suspender belt. The black fishnet stockings wrapped his legs beautifully, highlighting how much Cas worked on them by running. And the heels, those gigantic heels, black and white, full on glitter, made Cas look like he was 8’ high. His tanned skin looked exactly like Tim Curry’s on the movie, and he wasn’t wearing the wig, pearls, long gloves or make up yet. The costume wasn’t exactly the same, but the concept was there.

Gabe removed the hand over his mouth and whistled long "Holy Hell Cas, I thought you’d look ridiculous, but you look amazing!" He stopped the video, and stood up, leaving the phone on the couch and walking over his brother "Damn you’re so tall!"

Cas smiled "I know right? Even in panties I could kick your ass" he said looking down at his costume "the heels are damn painful but this underwear? I can’t understand why I didn’t buy a couple of satin boxers yet"

Gabe barked a laugh "yeah! I’ve got a couple of those in leopard animal print" he winked at Cas who frowned in digust "okay we should try the wig now" he ran to the bedroom to pick the rest of the stuff from the costume, and stepped over the couch to put the barely long black curly wig over his brother’s head "there you go, you sexy motherfucker"

Cas looked deeply into his eyes "thanks Gabriel, but I only like you as a friend" he mocked

Gabe snorted out loud "shut up, doofus" he said slapping him in the wig, then looked down "Cas, are you… shaved?" he lifted his gaze slowly, stopping at his brother’s blues.

"Waxed" Cas corrected "I didn’t wanna look too hairy you know… under my panties" he said gesturing vagely while he adjusted his suspender belt

"Really?" Gabe said sceptic "...does it hurt?" he asked with sudden curiosity

The corners of Cas’ lips went down as he shrugged "yeah, a little, nothing unbearable though"

Gabe jumped down the couch and walked slowly to the kitchen "‘cause I was thinking, you know… angels don’t have any hair… and I’m going as an angel, so…" He opened the fridge to hide a little embarassment on the subject

Cas turned around and walked slowly to his brother "So… you wanna wax your… things? I could take you to the place where I did it" He leaned on the counter and his corsette dropped a little "I went a couple times by now, I became friends with the girl who work there, I like her" He said smiling "Hey, I could take her to your party!"

"Sorry Cas but you won't bring girl who saw both our balls" Gabe said, handing a bottle of the expensive imported Hungarian beer he bought for his brother "So, we’re going to a different waxing place or you can’t invite her"

Cas rolled his eyes, removing the lid with a twist of his wrist "Alright, I’m taking you to a different place, but I’m bringing Meg to the party" He said, pointing out with his index finger "Shit… I’ll take this costume off, the heels are hurting my ankles" He said, taking a swig.

Ten minutes later he was dressed in a couple of denim jeans and a white shirt. Then they sat up to watch garbage tv side by side. Classic quality brother time.

"We should go to the movies with Charlie again, right? She’s so cool" Gabe said smiling "Even if she took us to that “Fucking Nemo” movie last week, that was damn weird" he laughed

Cas snorted "of course you wouldn’t understand that amazing piece of art, that’s ‘cause you’re only thinking about the sex, it’s so much more than that, Gabe… it’s the colors, the amazing acting of Doug Jones, DelToro’s criatures, the minorities and their representation… I loved it "

Gabe looked at him, eyes wide open, brows furrowed and the corner of mouth pointing down "okay, I don’t know which movie you saw, but that wasn’t it… I’d do Eliza though, she’s hot" he shrugged

Cas closed his eyes "So classy Gabe… so desgusting" he gestured his brother up and down

Gabe laughed " cmon don’t be cranky, I’m just messing with you" he said, reaching the discarded wig on the couch and putting it on his head "how do I look?"

Cas smiled, looking at him "like an overdosed Joan Jett" replied, self satisfied

"Goals, lil’ bro… speaking of old rockers... how do you think Dean’s gonna react when he sees you in that outfit?" Gabe asked, smirking mischievously, before taking another sip of his beer.

Cas sighed out loud, his mood changed instantly "I don’t know, I don’t care" he said, never looking at his brother and changing channels "I’m not a flaming redhead nor I have a vagina"

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt..."_

Gabe’s phone rang in an uncoming call "Okay, even if I know that’s crap ‘cause you totally got a vagina, hold that thought, gotta take this" he pointed his phone and left the living room "Mortuary, this is Lorenzo speaking, how can I help you m’am? …. Okay… aham… yeah here with Cas… first of all, no he’s not, and second, shut up… no… I don’t wanna go to Berlin, Do i really have to? Couldn’t  _you_  do it?…  _Fuck_ … alright… Okay Rach, good talk! see you in another 2 years" he hang up "your lovely sister says Hello" he said to Cas

"No, she didn’t" He replied

"yeah, you’re right, she didn’t" he said, approaching Cas, sitting next to him "She wants me to go to Germany tomorrow… fucking tomorrow… not fair… not even for 10 million contract" he went to the refrigerator again, taking another two beers and an opened bag of doritos from the counter "This company is not my  _dream_ … maybe I should let Rachel to run it… I’ll still get my cut and she’ll be so busy that’ll never have another chance to bug us, happy people, anymore… that’s a good idea…" he kept thw silence for a couple of seconds lost in his thoughts "Hey"

"Mmh?" He answered, with this eyes fixated on the tv, Bake Off UK on screen and his mouth filled with doritos

"what’s your dream?" Gabe asked with genuine wonder "I mean… what’s the reason you woke up every day?"

Cas took his time to answer, chewing slowly and downing it with beer "I don’t know, actually, I don’t think I’ll ever know, Gabe, I just do… I wake up ‘cause I’m alive… ‘cause that’s what people normally do… wake up, go to work, buy stuff… survive… I don’t think I have a dream… I just wanna be  _happy,_ you know? I don’t care what I do, as long it makes me happy… and I’ve been lacking that lately… I feel so…  _unsavory_ … like a fucking celery, you know? the last time I felt really happy…" he shut his mouth just as he lifted his eyes to the screen and watched how a contestant took out the oven a delicious apple pie "I don’t know… everything is a little mixed up in my life right now… I used to have nothing and now that I’ve got everything I feel like, it’s not enough…you know? There must be something wrong with me"

Gabe looked down and wrapped his left arm around his brother "No Cas, there’s nothing wrong with you ‘cause I feel just the same…  _handsomer_ , but the same" Gabe ruffled his hair and let him go. They watched Bake Off in silence for 10 minutes and then Gabe spoke again.

"Whatcha gotta do with Dean?" He asked, cautious

"I don’t know if there’s something _to do_  in the first place… I’ll have to see him again someday, the last time with the “jacket incident”" he quoted in the air "like Charlie says, everything was left in mid-air, maybe I should call him"

Gabe smiled, warm "yeah, you should" he patted Cas in the chest "well, gotta go, Germany tomorrow bro"

Cas stood up, taking the empty bottles to the kitchen "So, you going then?"

Gabe cracked his neck and his fingers, and sighed, resigned "yeah… a couple million more in my account won’t hurt for a few days in Germany and countless hours on a meeting room filled with people and numbers, diuj… but on the bright side there’s a lot of German girls there" He winked at Cas "I might get lucky, who knows… Well, I’ll call William to wait for me downstairs, we’ll see you when I get back on Saturday, okay?"

Cas washed his hands and walked his brother to the door "Okay Gabe, be good and bring me a present" he smiled and hugged him

"I love you, little man, everything’s gotta be fine" Gabe spoke from Cas’ shoulder

"I know… love you too, idiot" Cas smiled and let him go "call me when you get there so we can reschedule for the waxing thing"

"Copy that… see you bro" He screamed walking to the elevators.

Everything felt so silent without Gabe, Cas had gotten used to be with him, and they have a great relationship, better than any brothers that grew up together. Maybe that’s the reason. They skipped all the adolescent drama and stupid arguments and went straight to what matters: the bond. Cas was so grateful with him, It’s not easy to develope a sibling relationship out of nowhere, but Gabe made it so easy for him, so simple, no big work was required for they to begin trust in each other. Cas was there for Gabe when Kali broke up with him, and he buried himself in strippers and alcohol. When he tried the first hard drug, Cas dragged him out of that, helping him to deal with his broken heart in a healthy way: lots of ice cream, Celine Dion’s “All by Myself” in a loop, Bridget Jones movies and lots and lots of crying. Not only  _that_  works for women, Cas knew it firsthand. He was able to move on. Every year on Ambriel’s birthday and death aniversary, they go together to Evergreen Cemetery, to talk to her and take her a big bouquet of lilacs, Ambriel’s favourite flowers. Every time both say goodbye to her as “Mom”, being her the last person whom Gabe called that way. For a couple of years of relationship, it was an amazing one. He trusted his brother, so he decided to follow his advice. Alone, looking how the judges tried every contestants dessert, he dialed his number. It’s not fair how easily someone could get under one’s skin. Dean was a little deeper than that, thought. A little bit more at the center, in the form of a permanent lighten up torch. So He pressed “send”. The tone rang 4 times before Dean picked it up.

"Hello" Dean said distractedly

Cas felt a stab of fire in his stomach "H-hi Dean? it’s Cas" He replied softly, suddenly he felt nervous.

There was silence from a couple of seconds from the other side of the line, until Dean answered "Oh, hey Cas… is everything okay?" caution could be heard in his voice

Cas smiled a little, he missed that deep voice of Dean "Everything’s fine, I just … I haven’t seen you in a couple weeks, how are you?"

He could almost hear the surprise on the other side of the line "I em… I’m fine… I been busy, lots of work and, you know, stuff… how are you?"

"been great, we went with Charlie to the movies last week, it was fun… too bad that you couldn’t come with us…" He said, hesitating, he didn’t meant to pry if Dean was ignoring him on purpose

"Yeah, work’s a bitch" He heard Dean sighing, silence stretched a little "Cas, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing’s wrong, I just… wanted to know how you were doing, and if you’re going to Gabe’s party?" He bit a nail, a little awkward

"Uhm… Yeah, of course I’ll go… Guess i’ll see you there?"

"Yes, I'll be there… do you have a costume then?" He asked, curious

Dean breathed out a little laugh "I do.. I mean, it’s an easy costume, I’m going as a cowboy… very vanilla" He laughed

"Oh god, If you knew how I’ m gonna be dressed… I won’t tell you just ‘cause I want to see your face when you see me…" He giggled, like a teenager speaking with his crush

"Shit, now I  _need_  to know" Dean laughed again "Cmon, tell me!"

"Sorry, It’s a surprise… I think everyone in the party’s gonna be stunned" He chuckled "Courtesy of Gabriel and his stupid bets" He could almost feel Dean’s smile on the other side, so he threw himself on the couch and hugged a pillow, like a 12 year old

"I can’t wait to see you, Cas…" Dean spat, almost without thinking "I mean, I'm really curious about your costume" He lied, trying to get rid of that unbearable truth

Cas’s guts twisted inside "Me too…" He talked softly "I wanna see your costume too I mean" He wanted Dean to know that he couldn't stop thinking about him this two weeks "So… see you next week Dean"

Dean breathed in and out, loudly "Okay, Cas… thanks for calling… see you then"

Cas shut his eyes closed tight "No problem! … ‘Kay, bye" He hang up, then he let go the air he didn’t knew he was holding, he hugged the pillow tighter and tried to calm his crazed heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean let the phone over the little table, and tried to relax on the couch, breathing deeply. He wasn't expecting that phone call, especially today and right now.

Lydia walked out of the bedroom, with an elegant purple dress and matching stilettos, her blonde light hair was picked up in a ponytail. She looked too elegant in contrast to Dean who was wearing just denim pants, red plaid and a leather jacket.

"Okay, I'm here" she said with a high pitched voice, she looked directly at Dean's eyes and got serious "what's going on?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her "Nothing, Lyd, Let's go, we're gonna miss the reservation" He stood up but she didn't move

"No, tell me what's going on" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Emm.. nothing's wrong" He looked at her, stranged "why?"

"I don't like when relationships start with lies, so tell me, who called you?" she took a step forward, challenging him

"I'm sorry? Relationship? This is  _not_  a relationship" he waved his hand between them " _his_  is a first date, and who called me is none of your bussiness! Can't believe you were listening, not cool!"

She laughed at him bitterly "Okay,  _not cool,_ who's Cas then? Why are you on a date with me if you are already dating some other girl?"

"Okay,first of all, Cas is a friend, a  _male_  friend, and second, what are you doing?"

"You were flirting with a man? That's sick!" she said, screaming

"Oh my god, are you serious right now?" he said, pissed off "you know what? You are a psycho, lady, I'm out of here" he said and slammed the door behind him, leaving Lydia's place.

"You should see your damn face when you talk to that guy!" she yelled at the closed door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"I can't believe the psycho with whom you set me up" Dean said, entering Charlie's place with his spare key, just to find a shirtless Charlie sitting on the lap of the big breast bartender from St James, with her head on the crook of her neck, they were undoubtely making out "oh shit, sorry"

Charlie looked up at Dean, exasperated "Dude, go away" and threw a cushion at him. He smirked and disappeared on the hallway.

An hour later, resting in his couch with Moosie sleeping over his legs, watching Friends in his sweatpants and his new slippers with bear claw shape, before he knew what he was doing, took his cellphone and called Cas.

"Dean?" he answered

"Hey, wanna hang out?" Dean’s mouth replied without consulting his brain

"…Now?" Cas hesitated on the other side of the line "It’s 9.30 pm on a  _Wednesday_ , you sure?"

Dean minimized the subject "yeah, I don't work on Thursdays so…" He smacked himself on the head at the implication of them staying late together.

"Y-yeah… okay, Ill be there in half an hour" Cas sighed faltering, nervous

"Great! See you soon man" Dean said, over enthusiastic.

"The fuck did I just  _do_?" he said out loud after Cas hung up looking at his phone screen.

Dean spent the next 57 minutes freaking out, cleaning up his place on record speed, changing the sheets on his bed, turning on the coffee maker and sweaping the floors.

"Yep, not nervous, not at all…" he tried to convince himself, unsuccesfully "shit…  _shit!_ Moosie did I fucked it up _? "_ he swiped his hand over his eyes when his cat replied a boring “meow” and walked lazily to the bedroom. That's when he heard the doorbell.

Dean took a deep breath and walked out his apartment to let Cas in. The door opened and Cas looked at him with those baby blues and a little smile on his beautiful lips

"Hello Dean" 

Dean's heart skipped a beat, the constant buzzing feeling in his chest lose control and transformed into a burning fire that left him almost breathless and with his heart in a frenzy. Finally his mouth catched up with his brain and he managed to talk.

"Hey Cas, come on in, it's really freezing out there" He said, flashing a cocky smile and patting Cas on the shoulder.

"Okay" Cas said and smiled softly at Dean, again.

They walked together through the corridors, looking at the floor. Dean stole a small look at Cas and discovered that he was already looking at him with huge blue eyes that seemed to glow with excitement, he smirked softly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked Cas, who remained silent, just looking at him.

Cas cleared his throat "Gabe's driver, Will, He brought me here" He said, and Dean nodded "He's in Germany, so he told me to take care of his good friend William while he is not around" Cas laughed softly.

Dean opened his door and they both went into the safety of his apartment "Of course he did" He smiled "Well, can I offer you something to drink? I have coffee, whiskey, beer, liquor, I can make some margaritas ... I have water too"  he shrugged

Cas took off his coat and his scarf just as Moose came running from the bedroom meowing to get his attention. Cas left the bag he was holding on the floor, and bent down to caress him.

"Coffee, irish?" He said lifting Moosie off the floor, kissing his fur "I bought an apple pie for you"

Dean watched him, his chest contracted at the sight of Cas and Moosie, the affection with which Cas hugged his baby, how relaxed Cas looked with that pair of jeans, white converse and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. It really highlighted his eyes.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Dean asked, distracted

He laughed slowly, staring at Dean. "An apple pie, you told me it was your favorite, remember?" Cas lifted the bag from the floor, and walked two steps to Dean "I couldn’t find a bakery open this hours on the night, so I asked the building chef if he could bake one for me, that’s why I took longer than It should to get here"

The affection in Dean's eyes could not be hidden, he approached and grabbed the bag from Cas’ hands, who was still holding Moosie "Thanks, Cas, that's very sweet of you, you shouldn’t have" he replied, scratching his head with a free hand.

"No problem" He said distracted, smiling big and gummy at the beautiful cat in his arms, and laughing as the cat rubbed his head against Cas's growing beard.

Dean shook his head, He needed to run away from that, his heart was at risk to fucking explode "I'm gonna make the coffee" He excused to take a breath in the kitchen.

"So where’s charlie?" Cas screamed from the living room

Dean breathed deeply, and cleared his head as prepared two mugs and walked towards Cas, with his big bear slippers "Char’s on a date, with your girlfriend bartender  from Saint James" Dean replied with a little bit of biterness in his voice, in an attempt to sound funny

Cas opened his eyes big, amused "Oh, really? My god! Well… good for her, not so much for Gabe, though" He laughed out loud, throwing his head back

Dean smirked "Yeah, well… He lost the damn bet I guess" He handed the coffee to Cas "I got the best partner for this" he pointed casually to the minibar on the corner "make yourself comfortable, dude! Mi casa es su casa"

"Gracias" Cas said, sipping a little bit and sitting on the couch with Moosie on his lap "So if Charlie's on a date it's just us tonight?" He asked

Dean sat by his side, leaving an half full bottle of 18 year old Jameson Whiskey on the coffee table "it's just us… I hope it's not…  _weird_  for you?" he asked, uncertain

Cas looked at him, really observed him, with furrowed eyebrows "why would it be weird?" faking a big dramatic realization he smiled at Dean "oh that's right, because of the Jacket Incident, isn't it? It's fine" he shrugged "you don't owe me anything, and I don't mind with whom you fuck with" He smiled humorless, looking deep into his greens, bitter and jilted.

Dean surprised by the answer, decided to make it hard for Cas "you don’t, Huh? cause it look like you did when you met Josie" he replied and matched the smile Cas had a few seconds ago, that was now replaced by a big bitch stone face "lemme ask you something, Cas, ‘cause I'm not sure about it anymore" he sighed hard and deep, his heart was beating like crazy "how do you feel when I do this?"

Cas opened his eyes enormous when he saw Dean leaning forward, licking his lips while observing Cas’s pink mouth. Their noses were touching but their lips not quite yet, Dean was watching Cas, contemplating his reaction, his half closed eyes and the way his respiration got heavier and heavier as the seconds passed. Finally he closed the distance between them and kissed him gently for an instant, a little touch of his lips over Cas's. He sat back when he was before and smiled again when he saw Cas with eyes closed, his lips pouting and the pulse on his neck off the charts.

When he giggled at the sight of this, Cas opened his eyes fast and breathed out, as if nothing happened.

"It felt… good, I mean"  he cleared his throat "you are a great kisser… you should know that already…" he scratched his nape, trying to get over the awkwardness "why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Dean replied, self-satisfied "I kiss Charlie almost everyday and she's my best friend, so if  _that_  was just… normal for your standards, I know that we will succeed at this friendship" he kept smiling, opened the whiskey and took a swig straight from the bottle before pouring a good amount on his coffee "So, movie?" 

Cas licked his lips, put a foot under his body, hiding his half-hard situation and accepted the challenge silently "yeah, Of course" swallowed hard and nodded. Two can play this damn game "Actually, why won't you put some music so we can talk some more? And we can share that apple pie that I brought"

Dean raised his eyebrows, and nodded, surprised "I can tune something on" He walked towards the sound system under the tv, and turned it on as he turned the big screen off "Any preference?" He asked, looking for his phone to plug it in.

"Anything you like it’s good" Cas said, pouring whiskey on his coffee , just as “Renegade” from Styx played on the speakers "I’ll look for a knife for this, okay?" He pointed at the bag on the coffee table.

Dean went to the couch again and sat down, looked at Cas up and down "Okay" He felt so odd for this guy, that buzzing feeling he felt on his torax jumped from time to time, nervous with expectation and hope.

Cas came back and sat again, smiled at Dean softly "so…" He started unpacking the pie, who was warm by now

Dean took a deep breathe "So" he breathed out "I hope you like real music, Cas" He sipped "It’s a little diverse but it’s all excellent"

Cas cut the pie and handed Dean a piece, on an improvised cardboard plate "Excellent like this pie" He said, excited "try it on, it’s amazing, you know, for an  _apple pie"_  He said "Nothing like blueberries" He whispered, teasing

"Excuse me, do you have something to say about my pie?" Dean said "Sorry dude, but I’ll fight you" He stared at Cas while biting a big chunk of pie, and his eyes rolled back "shit, this is delicious!" He said with his mouth full and some crumbs fell out of it

Cas laughed a little "You’re gross" He smiled, he wanted to lick that lips clean.

Suddenly they heard a thunder, and big drops of rain started pouring out of nowhere "Wow, what the hell" Dean swallowed fast, licking his fingers and stood up with the mug on his hands, to open up the curtains from the big glass doors leading to the little balcony. The night sky enlightened in a bright purple shining "dude, I saw the weather report today and they said it wouldn't rain! Those motherfuckers.."

Cas checked on his phone "here it says electric storms for the next two days… I should tell Will to go home, I’ll take a cab in my way home…I guess" He texted Will and stopped for a second, directing his gaze to Dean "Actually, I think I must head home now, won’t be able to catch a cab if there’s an apocalyptic rain tonight" 

Dean turned away quickly, eyes opened big "don't! ... dude, you only been here like, what, 20 minutes?" He sipped his coffee, pretending to think "Or maybe you can crash here tonight, there's a perfectly good couch and I’m not a creep so..." He smirked as the background music changed to “Nothing Compares 2 You” by Sínead O’Connor

"okay… Not so sure about the creep stuff, tho.." He breathed out a laugh and Dean lifted an eyebrow "But… yeah, okay, I’ll stay…" A big loud thunder cut his words and he closed his eyes fast in an obvious sign of discomfort.

Dean went serious and sat again by his side "Hey, you okay?"

Cas swiped a trembly hand through his hair, and took a sip from the whiskey bottle "Y-yeah, I’m just… Okay, don’t laugh… thunders scare me a little"

Dean hesitated before reaching out his thigh, and caressing it up and down.

Cas felt nervous again for a different reason "I understand Cas, I used to be afraid of thunders when I was little, luckily I had Bobby and Ellen to look out for me… you know, after the fire I developed a lot of irrational fears that they help me get through..." Cas nodded and Dean gave him a simpatetic smile "look, maybe if we watch a movie you can distract a little, would you like that?"

Dean spoke with such sweetness that Cas felt reassured and more calm "Yeah, I’d like that"

Another thunder roared outside and Cas jumped again, His mug slipped out of his hands and ended up spilling warm coffee all over his shirt and pants.

"Oh shit, not again!" He said standing up quickly "Damn it! I’m sorry…"

Dean jumped forward, grabbed Cas' arm to slow him down "hey, hey" he said, catching his gaze "don't worry bout it, I'll get you something to wear okay?" said sweetly "try to relax"

Cas closed his eyes and breathed out "okay, i'm being totally irrational right now, sorry Dean" he gulped and smirked awkwardly

"Don't apologize" Dean said, stealing a glance to Cas's lips before walking towards the bedroom to find some spare clothes.

Cas stood alone in the living room, making damage control on his clothes, breathing in and out, thanking heaven how kind Dean was being with him. Even If he kissed him, Cas knew that was just another attempt to achieve something more than a talk, and it drove him crazy…but even wet and uncomfortable as he felt and the stupid thunderstorm hunting him, he thought that maybe tonight won't be so bad.

"Hey, I got you a shirt and…" that's all Dean could say before the power went down "oh you've  _got_  to be fucking kidding me man!" Dean screamed into the darkness. He walked blind towards Cas and bumped into him, grabbing a big muscled arm, flexed over Cas's chest "you okay?" Dean asked as another thunder roared outside

Cas jumped a little and replied "I-I guess so.. as good as I can be kind of wet in the dark…"

"That's what she said" Dean laughed and reached for his phone, turning the lamp on, bathing Cas on white light. He looked like an angel, a spooked and innocent angel "Wow, your eyes are really blue" He stated humorly, but completely true.

"I thought you’d notice before" Cas said, the corners of his lips rising up, while he took the clothes in Dean’s hands "I guess we won’t be able to see that movie now, huh?"

"Actually" he cleared his throat "I got a couple of classic treasures on my laptop, we can watch something there til the lights comes back, what do you say?" Dean pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, to the bedroom, suddenly nervous, his eyes fixated on Cas’s blues.

"Great idea, but I think i’ll need to change first" Cas nodded, glancing at Dean’s lips for a milisecond "mind if I use your restroom?"

"Not a problem, I’ll look for some candles" He said, back to earth from those heavenly eyes, like suddenly woken up from a nap.

Cas smiled again and left. Dean looked for candles in the kitchen and lighted a couple on the living room, realizing that his couch had a big coffee stain that neither Cas or him noticed since both were fixated on Cas’s clothes. “Fuck Damn” dean muttered under his breath, analizing how hard would it be to take it off. It would be easier just to buy a new couch or maybe some kind of cover for it. He got so distracted with the stain that he didn’t realize that Cas was standing right behind him, looking a little bit more relaxed, as the thunders stopped for a while.

"Sorry about that, I didn’t notice" Cas apologized and Dean turned around quickly, dropping his phone on the carpet, surprised

"Hell, Cas, let a guy know when you’re behind" He said, reaching for his phone and straightened up, like nothing happened. Cas looked good under the dim light of the candles, it gave him a soft glow, which make him even cuter, if such thing was possible.

"Sorry if I scared you Dean" Cas said apologetic "I’ll send someone to clean that up" 

"Nevermind, it’s not big deal" Dean dismissed and checked him up and down, laughing at the realization that Cas put the shirt backwards "the label on the front, huh? European fashion?" He joked, while looking at Cas's broad shoulders in his shirt, it fitted him better than it ever did to himself.

Cas smirked "Oh, it’s hard to change your clothes in the dark, you know?" He said, and took the shirt off close to the obviously drooling man in front of him. He pretended to struggle finding the right way to put it right more time than necessary, and those long seconds Dean fell dead silent, looking at Cas’s naked torso, the way his arms flexed and the little freckle over Cas’s right nipple, those damn _abs._  Cas should be fucking modeling. When Cas was fully clothed again, Dean just looked at his smug bastard face and blinked a couple of times.

"That was fun" He said, self conscious of the way he must’ve looked observing Cas like that "So, you want some more coffee or… I don’t know, I can microwave some popcorn?"  He looked everywhere but Cas’s face, and a little blush rose from his neck.

Cas frowned, but swallowed a smile "Dean, the power’s down..."

"Right, the power.. Okay, I’ll bring the computer here then" He said, flustered, walking over the bedroom, leaving Cas there, smiling to himself.

Cas tried to dry the big stain on the couch with some paper sheets but he couldn’t, it was bigger than he was expecting for a two person couch "Dean!" He called from the living room "Dean?"

"What? What happened?" Dean replied, walking fast towards him, worried that he could be scared again

"Look, I couldn’t dry the couch, and there’s no room for both of us in it" He explained "maybe we should get back to my place" 

"In this weather? I can't drive my baby like this, is dangerous… we could… watch it in my room? if it's fine with you" Dean said, looking directly at his eyes, his feet fiddling from right to left "I swear I won’t take advantage of you" He laughed trying to break the obvious tension

Cas opened his eyes big at the suggestion "Okay" He answered a little bit faster than he meant to "yeah, we’ll be more comfortable there" He replied, casually.

Dean smiled and nodded, grateful that he was fast enough to change his sheets before "Great! I’ll just put some candles in there too, so we can save our phones batteries, you know, just in case…"  he said, returning to his room

"yeah, right, okay" Cas whispered, and hesitated for a second before following him.

Dean's room was clean, organized, it got a little window over the bed that allowed to see that rain continued to fall outside. It felt cozy but it was extremely cold at the same time. Moose was sleeping on top of the pillows while Dean lighted the remaining candles, he didn't even looked up when they came in.

"Wow, it's freezing in here" Cas said, rubbing both arms with his hands.

"I know, it sucks, I didn't plan to sleep here tonight" he spat completely honest, and then realized that Cas didn't knew about his failed date "I planed to uh" he cleared his throat "sleep on the couch… sometimes I uh.. pass out there" he lied "why don't you grab a blanket from the closet behind you?"

Cas turned around, the closet's door was opened already, so he just took one step inside and in the darkness grabbed a neatly folded wool blanket, pale pink with yellow flowers knitted all over it. Cas smiled when he felt the soft texture with his hands, but his hands catched something else with the blanket, he couldn't see that well in the dark so he walked over where Dean was lightning the last candle and as Dean looked up at him, he lifted his hand to reveal a little pink lace thong. The look on both faces were priceless, Cas with his hand up and the tiny piece of underwear in between his fingers, eyes wide open, his gaze fluctuating in between the little piece of cloth and the suddenly pale face of the man in front of him, with the mouth opened big like a fish, frozen. Both would find it hilarious if they weren't in some kind of shock.

"Wh… uhm… where did you find that?" Dean asked in a high pitched voice, then cleared his throat loudly 

"What…. Oh, it was with um … under the blanket" he replied and unwrapped it quickly off his fingers, handing it to Dean, who took it fast and put it on his pocket "Sorry I didn't mean to dig up your trophies" he smiled bitterly, and walked past Dean, sitting on the bed.

"This isn't a trophy!" Dean defended himself out loud "Do you really believe that I'm that kind of desgusting person?" he said a little lower

Cas crossed his arms over his chest, offended and jealous at the same time, totally ridiculous "Whatever Dean, you don't owe me anything so stop acting like you do, okay?"

"Then _you_ stop acting like you give a shit about me beyond wanting to bang me!" Dean threw his hands in the air out of exhasperation

"What? Why are you saying something so horrible about me?" he yelled, standing up

"All you do is flirt with me, and then you tell me you wanna be just friends, then you flirt a little bit more, _and then_ you show me your abs! I swear, Cas, you are killing me!" Dean replied, and Cas squeeze his lips together for a second, and breathed deeply through his nose

"If I remember correctly _you_ are the one who kissed me the last few times, _you_ were the one who left when we were togheter at the bar to sleep with some random woman… that was _you,_ Dean, not me, and I'm sorry, but _you_ called me here tonight to _hang out"_ he quoted in the air "and now I'm freezing and fighting over a stupid piece of underwear with you! This is _not_ what I was expecting" 

Dean was quiet for a couple of seconds, he could smell Cas's whiskey breath because of how close they were "Look, Cas… I'm sorry, I know things been weird between us, but I do care about you and… I guess I'm just asking to start over without all those things that we messed up… what do you say?" Dean smiled weakly, suddenly distracted by the way Cas bit his bottom lip.

Cas looked up and catched Dean's eyes, that looked dark in the poor bedroom light, he could notice the honesty in Dean's expression.

"Alright… okay, I'm sorry too, I don't like to fight, specially with you of all people" he swiped a freezing hand over Dean's arm slower than he should "I _do_ care about you too, you gotta know that… okay?"

"Okay" Dean smiled again, lost in the serious look in Cas's face, his gaze went for a second to his lips, he was dying to taste him "what about that movie?" he said trying to distract himself from the effect Cas had on him, so he took the blanket on his hands and wrapped it around Cas's shoulders, unable to avoid a little squeeze to feel the width of his back

Cas sighed "you better have something worth it on that computer" he said, taking off his Converses and sitting on the bed. When he settled over the headboard, Moosie woke up and lazily climbed over his lap, so he caressed his fur softly. Dean swallowed the little lump on his throat and imitated Cas,sitting on t he other side turned the laptop on, and opened the “movies” folder

"Okay, so, this is all I've got" He said, turning over to Cas, who looked a little bummed on the white light, but his expression changed from discouraged to amused in one second

 _"This_ is your big treasure? Mean Girls, High School Musical, all the Shreks, all the Ice Age, Hairspray, Back to the Future and Hellboy? Wow… just wow" Cas snorted "I thought Charlie lied about the High School Musical thing"

"Oh no, she never misses a chance to embarass me" he smiled "so… what would you choose from here?" 

"Okay, I firlmy believe that Shrek is a gift to humanity, but Shrek 3? Garbage. Ice Age is amazing, Manny is so damn relatable!" 

"Of course he is, he's like, the biggest teddy bear hidden under a big butt face…"

"Exactly!" he said smiling big, forgetting everything that happened minutes ago "I remember one of the first nights I got to hang out with Gabe, I was so nervous, so mad, I had just lost my mom couple of months before and the Adlers suddenly appeared out of the blue and offered me a family, and it wasn't really mine… I wasn't okay, at all… and Gabe just invited me to his place, made a meal for me, offered me a joint" he smiled "and we got so high, we watched cartoons all night" he barked a laugh, looking at Dean, who was observing him intensely "and at some point we find ourselves watching Ice Age, laughing and comparing ourselves with characters, He was Sid ‘cause his stupidity and I was Manny ‘cause my big ‘I hate everything' facade fell out exactly when I bonded with him… I loved it.. I remember that feeling vividly… it was so, so nice… that exact moment where I found out I never need to be alone again" He said burying his fingers on Moosie's hair

After a couple of seconds of intense staring, Dean blinked raising his eyebrows "wow… did someone ever told you that you have a poet’s soul?" he said, trying to hide the fact that his heart was racing on his chest.

Cas looked at him static "you are kidding me, right?" 

Dean slapped his thigh, reassuring him "No I'm not" 

Cas smiled shyly, his hand never leaving Moose's fur "well… not exactly, they refer to me as more of a  _Drama Queen_ " He said, and rolled his eyes

"No you’re not, you’re passionate, Cas... If you'll ever write anything, I’d read it" He said turning his head to find Cas’s gaze

"I’ll have to read a lot more if I ever want to write something that worth anything" Cas shrugged "I’m just not good at it"

"Have you ever tried?" Dean asked

Cas hesitated for a second before answering "mm, no, never, but that’s because I never believed that I had the hability, I think…" he frowned

"Well, you should, you got potential" Dean gave him that loopsided smile of his, and Cas scratched his head, in a shy gesture "hey! I just remembered, I got Ice Cream on the fridge, we should eat it before it melts!" He wiggled his eyebrows "Be right back"  He said leaving the computer over the matress, and ran with his big slippers, disappearing into the dark corridor., leaving behind a sighing Cas with a galloping heart. A minute later he came back with a plastic container filled with ice cream and two big spoons buried in it. 

"This are the perks to have an inside man at the Big Gay "He winked at Cas"I have a pound of Dulche de Leche and creamy strawberries" he sat again next to Cas but this time, a little bit closer, their arms were bumping "So pick a movie already, I don't have all night"

"Yeah, you have" Cas smiled, grabbed a spoon and filled his mouth obscenely with pink ice cream, licked around his lips distracted as he watched the screen, with no awareness of how sexy he looked, and how Dean was drooling over him "I think… Shrek 1 is the best of all of these, yes" He said solemnly, as if he had been entrusted with a life or death choice "This ice cream is awesome" He mumbled, frowning around another big spoon

"It is" Dean said, smiled big and pressed play.

\------------------------------------------

Cas woke up two hours later in a frozen room, the computer screen on Dean’s lap was completely dark and, apparently, the power was still off, the candles died too. Rain kept falling, and luckily the thunders stopped a couple of hours ago. He looked at his right, Dean was completely asleep with his head hanging over Cas’s shoulder. He felt his closeness in the dark, his hot breath, enjoying how calm and silent he seemed. Cas let go of a big puff of air, and dropped a little kiss on his hair, smelling his green apple shampoo. He felt a _something_ in his chest, that kind of ache that you only feel when you… _Oh my god_  He thought lost in his own mind.He breathed deep trying to accommodate his ideas, but Dean snored so loud that the cloud around his head popped and he couldn’t help but laugh at loud, waking him u.

"Wh- what?" Dean murmured, completely lost "Cas?" He lifted his head, his face inches from Cas’s.

"You fell sleep, Dean, I should leave" He said, almost whispering "It’s freezing here, cover yourself up" He took off the wool blanket from his back, and wrapped it over Dean’s chest

"Mmmno.. no" Dean mumbled, and wrapped his arms around Cas, his warmth was overwhelming "Stay" he whispered "Stay here"

Cas watched his lean arms around his body and couldn’t refuse "Okay" He said quietly.

Dean left the computer on the floor, and got in, with his eyes still closed, under the sheets. Cas followed him and both lay side by side for a few minutes, until Dean turned to him, crossing his right arm over Cas's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He sighed loudly, in a sign of relief and within a a few seconds, he fell asleep deeply. Cas was too freaked out with the unbearable thump of his heart to fell asleep quickly, so he just stayed looking at the dark ceiling listening the incessant rain, his thumb drawing little circles over Dean’s knuckles, until his eyes went heavy and couldn’t stay awake anymore.

\------------------------------------------

Cas opened his eyes, embraced from behind, with a hand on his chest and another one on his hair, he was so comfortable, he didn’t want to move. He placed his own hand over Dean’s, caressing his fingers with gentle strokes, it was so warm and soft. He felt Dean shifting a little on his place, and tightned his grip around him, his breathing was heavy and loud on the back of his head, his weak spot, and gave him goosebumps. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment before Dean woke up and realize this was a huge mistake. Better not to mix up things, right?… right.

Right?

"Good morning" Dean whispered on his neck and Cas froze, and stayed still for a moment. Dean didn’t pry, he just settled a little closer, if such thing was possible, until Cas breathed again and let go the stiffness on his extremities.

Cas cleared his throat "Good morning, Dean" He said, just as quiet.

"I thought you were sleeping" Dean said, moving his hand to place it over Cas’s heart, noticing how it was racing, so he slapped his chest softly, asking silently for Cas to face him "Hey" 

Cas turned around and looked at him, Dean’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-closed yet and his hair pointing everywhere. He looked beautiful. A little smile played on Cas’s lips, amused.

Dean reached at the corner of Cas’s mouth and swiped his index there "You always drool when you sleep?" He smiled

"I never drool when I sleep, Dean" Cas said, frowning

"Well, it looks that you do when you sleep with me" He replied, glancing at his lips intensely.

Cas breathed in and out hard by his nose "And you snore" He said, completely serious

"No, I don’t !" Dean laughed "Shut up, you idiot" He said softly, lost in the beautiful sound of Cas’s giggling.

They smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, until Dean reached out to him, grabbed his cheek softly and pressed a smooth kiss on his lips, closing his eyes ever so slightly. The breathing got caught on Cas’s throat, alarmed at his heart rate.

Dean opened his eyes and moved back, sweeping his thumb over Cas’s lower lip "Do you want this?" He asked

Cas sighed out loud "I do, but…"

Dean crossed his index over his lips, shushed him, and talked sweetly "We gotta lot of time to overthink, to regret this later, or maybe just to realize that this should happen… I can’t keep myself anymore … please kiss me ‘cause I can’t stand it…"  Dean spoke with such honesty that Cas melted a little bit with every word.

Cas looked into his beautiful green eyes for a second and finally answered "… Did someone ever told you that you have a poet’s soul?" He smirked

Dean smiled big "Shut up" He said before closing the space between them and kissed him hard and sloppy. He crossed his leg over Cas’s body and accidentally touched his morning wood, the one he hadn’t realize he had until now, gaining a little whimper from Cas. So he did it again, and this time Cas moaned softly inside Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled back and looked at him, his gaze piercing his blues eyes, his thumb tracing little circles on that little sensitive spot under his ear.

"Why can’t I resist you?" He wondered. Cas’s heart jumped unceasingly on his chest.

"I don’t know" Cas replied, and licked Dean’s bottom lip "But neither can I" He change positions, moved on top of him, and took off the t-shirt Dean gave him the night before, gifting infinite tanned skin to him, so Dean touched Cas, with such adoration and vulnerable hands, as he was made of glass. He tip of his fingers barely skimming over his chest, his hardened nipples. Cas closed his eyes, allowing Dean to experiment with him. He could feel Dean’s rapidly growing erection under him, and suddenly clothes seemed heavier and stuck in the middle between them. Aching to feel his skin, Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head fast, listening how his respiration faltered. So he threw himself over him, and kissed him hard and needy, licking the roof of his mouth, while Dean groaned, moving his hips up and down, dry humping the guy over him.

Cas bit Deans lower lip and began working his way down, kissing and licking every inch of pale skin he could find.

"Oh my god" Dean whispered when Cas licked softly over his nipple "Oh, Cas…" He said caressing his messy dark hair.

"is this okay?" Cas asked breathless looking at him from his belly button

He whimpered again as Cas licked the skin under his waistband "Fuck me" He said, staring directly at his dark blue eyes, caressing his forehead "I need you, please"

Cas crawled up and kissed him again, slowly, stopping just to whisper " I’ll make it so good for you" He said in his ear and gave him goosebumps. Cas went back down under the covers, dropping little pecks of his lips all over his body, painfully slow, leaving Dean breathless. When he looked up from his waistband, their eyes found just as Cas released his aching cock from his pants, and swallowed whole slowly, inch by inch, leaving an amazed Dean, cursing at him with his eyes closed, he hissed at the hot wetness from Cas’s mouth.

"Fuuuuck" Dean said, breathing heavily "Cas… come on… oh" He took advantage of how busy Cas was sucking his dick to reach for the lube and a condom from the nightstand "Here baby"

Cas looked at him, all disheveled and with plumped lips "I got a better idea" he said softly, and went further down, sucking on Deans balls and his perineum, stopping when he reached his hole just to look at the face Dean did when he flicked his tongue over it. Dean’s mouth formed a perfect “O” and moaned loudly "oh god, you kinky son of a bitch" he said breathless, so Cas flicked his tongue again, and again, making Dean moan louder than before.

"Turn around" Cas ordened, and Dean obliged, desperate. In all fours, Cas took off Dean's pants and left him completely naked, and admiring the beautiful man in front of him, he began kissing the back of his tighs, the globes of his butt, enjoying the delicious little whimpers that escaped Dean's mouth. When he couldn't take anymore, he began kissing and licking Dean's hole, while he moaned loud and grabbed Cas hair with a hand "oh, oh, Cas, yeah baby, right there" he mumbled with his face buried in the pillow. Cas ate him desperately, breaching Dean's rim with his tongue, prepping him slowly.

"Cas, please…" Dean pleaded "please, come on"

Cas began kissing his way up Dean's back, and hugging him from behind, he bit his nape softly, gaining another moan from him.

"I wanna see you, Dean, turn around" he asked, sucking his middle finger and putting it inside Dean, even if he didn't touch his own dick yet, he moaned at how easily he could slip inside him. He gave Dean time to put himself comfortable while he took off his own pants, his boxers and stroke his hard cock twice while Dean looked at him up and down, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, licking his lips.

"Come here" Cas whispered, kneeling between his legs "wet it for me" he asked Dean, so he leaned forward, grabbed Cas dick and put it in his mouth, locking eyes with him all the while. It was Cas's time to moan, swiping his fingers on Dean’s hair while he sucked his dick. When he let him go, he grabbed the condom discarded on the bed, opened it with his teeth, never leaving Dean's gaze. There was an implicit request for him to hurry so Cas slicked his dick with lube, throwing the bottle to the floor and crawled over Dean. They kissed slowly, their tongues moving together, their noses touching. And without any warning Cas aligned his cock with his rim and slowly began pushing inside. Dean let escape a loud groan as Cas slide inside him and continue to kiss his open mouth.

Cas stopped for a second "are you okay?" he asked kissing Dean's lips chastely

"Yes, yes.. please Cas" Dean said moving down, burying himself on his dick, and Cas let his head fall on the crook of his neck "move" whispered in his ear so Cas obliged. He moved slowly at first, enjoying how tight Dean was and how right it felt to be doing this with him. They looked at each other while moving slowly.

"Dean..." Cas whispered and kissed Dean on the lips again, licking inside his mouth while moving with no hurry inside of him.

"Yes Cas... yeah" Dean was wrecked, he took his dick in hand and stroke it slowly between them, all the sensations amplified as the head of Cas's dick skimmed over his prostate. "Fuck! I won't last" he said agitated, closing his eyes tight.

"Me neither" Cas answered quietly, fastening his pace in and out of Dean "I wanna see you come" he asked "I want you" he whispered and pushed Dean over the edge. He came spilling all over their chests and Cas followed him, his dick twitching inside Dean.

Cas collapsed over Dean, both trying to control their breathings. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Cas broke the silence.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

" Ineed to pee _so bad "_ Cas said, lifting his head to look at him

Dean broke into laughter, shaking a little "Go, and bring a towel to clean up this mess"

"But…you'll see me naked if I stand up" he replied,

"So, you shy all of sudden? You weren't 10 minutes ago with your dick up my ass" Dean replied, smug, but Cas kept looking at him immovable "fine, take the blanket" he searched and find the knitted piece, and handed it to him.

"Such a gentleman, thanks" Cas said to him, stood up with the blanket in his hands and in a fast movement wrapped it around his shoulders, leaving his butt completely uncovered, and he walked over to the bathroom like that, turning his head around to wink at Dean who was following every movement, laughing fondly at the scene.

Cas closed the door behind him, smiling. Went to pee, and soaking the corner of a towel with warm water he cleaned off his chest the evidence of what they just did. That didn't help at all with the odd romantic feelings he’s been having for Dean, but as he said earlier, they have all the time in the world to overthink or regret this _later_.

When he came back, Dean was expecting him, with one hand hooked behind his head, with a wistful gesture on his beautiful pink lips.

"Hey, handsome" he said, showing all his teeth in a big hipnotic smile, while he scaned his body up and down.

"Hey" Cas answered, blushing a little at the attention "let me clean that up" he sat on the bed, facing him, and his heart began to race.

"I can clean myself up, Cas"  Dean said, sitting a little bit straighter

"I know, but I wanna do it" cas inquired, sweetly "let me" He lowered the sheet that covered his upper body and softly began to clean his pale skin, paying special attention to every freckle he could find. Dean observed how focused Cas was in his body and blushed a little, his eyes scanned his face, his cheekbones, the way his tongue peeked out a little through his plumped chapped lips. So he grabbed his chin, asking Cas silently to look at him, and kissed him slowly for a minute. When Dean backed down and leaned his forehead with his, Cas let out a long and thoughtful breath, in a relaxed sign.

"What was that for?" Cas asked, opening his eyes just to find green ones inches from his face

"I don't know" Dean shrugged, and smiled a little "I been wanting to do that for weeks now" he wrapped his hand over Cas's wrist and, draw little circles with his thumb "Cas, I…"

"What?"  Cas asked after a few seconds in silence.

"I …" Dean's phone rang, and he looked down, dead serious "I’ll turn off my phone next time I'm with you, gosh" He reached for the phone on the nightstand. Crowley’s name appeared in the receiver.

" Gotta take this, work" he said, apologizing silently, and answered "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hello, Dean, Sorry I called you on your free day but I needed to tell you what’s going on here…"

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas let out a little laugh at his expression "are you calling me for gossip? Great man, that's exactly what I needed right now…"

Crowley cleared his throat "Look, as much as I haaaate to interrupt your little session with whatever-her-name-is, this is important…"

Dean frowned at his phone "First of all, it's whatever-HIS-name-is, second, don't talk about him like that, man, and third, tell me what happened, and do it fast, I'm busy here"

A little pause could be heard through the speaker "… really? a guy?"

Dean sighed, exhasperated "none of your business, dude, come on, spit it out!" 

"Is that… you are kind of a butch and honestly never crossed my mind that you could be into…"

"that's it, I'm hanging up now" Dean spat, shaking his head to the sides.

"Alright… don't hang up, sorry… thing is that the administration is bringing a law teacher from San Diego, he’s some kind of specialist and he'll be with us for at least a month…"

"Okay, so?" Dean tried to hurry the conversation, Cas was looking at him, curious.

"So… they are putting him in the office with us, they just brought another desk here and Rowena asked me to make some space for this guy!"

Dean sat straighter in the bed and Cas sat closer to him "What? But that fuckhead Deveraux has an entire office for himself! why didn't they put him there?" he inquired, annoyed

"That's what I said! But they said Frank wanted to be alone the couple of months he'll be working here… so let's talk with Rowena tomorrow and ask for a solution, what do you say?"

"Yeah, fine… thanks for letting me know, man, see you tomorrow…" he rubbed his eyes with his fingers

"Yeah you… continue with your…ehm… boyfriend or whatever... see you later roomie" he hang up abruptly.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Dean mumbled

"What happened?" Cas asked, worried for the sudden change in Dean's attitude

"Not important" Dean answered, sliding closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him once on the lips "wanna have breakfast?" he offered, distracted, evidently thinking about the phone call.

"Yeah, of course" Cas replied, hipnotized by the beautiful man in front of him.

Dean noticed the kind of look that he was giving him, smiled, leaned forward and gave him another kiss, brief and sweet, but Cas catched his hair and pulled him back towards him, deepening the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue, never wanting to stop. Their pace fastened a bit, and Cas moved on top of Dean. They were still naked, and half hard already, kissing each other as if their oxygen depended on it. At some point they unconsciously switch places, leaving Dean on top of him. Sloppy kisses and hands caressing skin everywhere evolved in dicks sliding together and moments later Cas buried balls deep inside of Dean again. The only sound that could be heard was their faltering breathings and the slap of skin on skin. Dean, furrowed eyebrows in pleasure, observed Cas with his hair pointing everywhere, his pink cheeks and his beautiful lips plumped, and moved fast, riding him hard, taking advantage of his already wet hole to slide deeper and deeper inside him. He felt goosebumps in his scalp, his moanings in sync with every hit of Cas's dick over his prostate, both shaking with perspiration, hot bodies contrasting with the freezing room that surrounded them. Cas settled on the bed, sitting fast, and grabbed him, digging his fingers on his thighs. He kissed Dean's bottom lip, sucked it into his mouth while Dean had it open, screaming his release, and a few seconds later, Cas followed him, coming inside of him. They were so drawn by the moment, they didn't wore a condom.

It was Dean’s turn to collapse on top of Cas this time.

"We didn't…" tried to say Cas, breathless

"I know.. I'm clean just so you know…" Dean replied, breathing heavily

"Me too but... " Cas stated

"Yeah… we'll take care about that later…" Dean looked at him and kissed him one last time before his stomach roared loud.

Cas laughed hard "do you have some kind of feline living inside you" he said sitting on the bed, next to him.

"Last time we ate something was the Ice cream last night" He reached for the towel to clean up his chest again and hissed when he felt the cold cloth on his damp skin "I can't function without food"

"I disagree 'cause that was..." he breathed out a laugh "lets make that breakfast" he looked at the clock in the bedside table, luckily Dean had one of the old School clocks, ‘cause the power was still off. He stood up and bent over to grab his sweatpants of the floor, giving Dean the best view imaginable.

"Fuck, Cas… don’t bent over like that!" He said totally serious, and Cas laughed "you’re torturing me!"

"You are just an insatiable little human, aren’t you?"  Cas slide his pants up and put on the long sleeved shirt Dean gave him then night before

"Shut up, man… don’t do this to me… I need my breakfast" He whined, tired "My pants should be over there, could you pass them to me please?"

Cas scanned the floor and found them by the foot of the bed, and when he reached to it, his hand hooked that damn pink lace thong with his pinkie again. He lowered his gaze obviously uncomfortable with it. He was about to threw it to the floor when Dean grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He didn’t realize when Dean crawled by his side.

"Hey" He tried to get Cas attention, and grabbed him from his chin for him to look up "listen" He slapped the spot on the bed next to him as an invitation, and Cas hesitated before sitting by his side with the piece of cloth on his hand "Imma tell you a secret, but you can’t tell anyone, okay?" Dean stated softly, caressing his cheekbone with one hand and taking the underwear from Cas’s hand with the other.

He looked at Dean "Not sure if I wanna know" He replied, bummed out by the situation.

Dean flashed a shy smile and Cas frowned at it, confused "Listen, these..." he moved the lace between his fingers , hesitating "these are... mine, I bought them"

Cas’s eyes widened "For whom?"

"For myself" He buried his face on Cas’s neck "It’s kind of a ehm… kink, I like to wear them sometimes…" He mumbled, shrugging, but hiding his face still.

Realization dawned on Cas, who let a smile dance around his lips, reached for the thong on Dean’s hands and looked at him before burying his nose in them, it smelled like fabric softener, all that jealousy for nothing "

"I bet you look beautiful in these" He reached out for Dean’s blushed face, a pink that highlighted his freckles and matched the thong, and kissed him tenderly for a couple of seconds, both melting in the moment, the intimacy and the way their lips were touching. Dean caressed his cheek again, softly and pulled out to look at him with such fondness that made Cas pulse accelerate, and he had to break eye contact, suddenly self aware of what was going on between them.

"Thanks for not laughing at me" Dean whispered "That never happened before"

"Thank _you_ for trusting me, Dean, I got kinks of my own so it's fine" He said, smug 

"Fuck... I need to know" Dean complained

"Maybe some other day..."  Cas smiled, trying to change the mood, and pecked him on the lips "Now let’s have some breakfast, shall we?"

"Alright" He groaned "Bacon and eggs?"  Offered

"And coffee" Cas added

"that's what I'm talking about" Dean replied and began to dress.

 

Half an hour later, they finished making breakfast and were eating, sitting on the carpet on the floor around the coffee table. For Cas this was so much better than having a big fancy dining room and no people to fill it in. This was simple, comfortable. A lot like his mom's house. Cozy.

"I really like your place" Cas observed the walls, the pictures and posters, and a couple of book titles on the shelves over the tv.

"Thanks Cas, I love this apartment too…" Dean said, mouthful of eggs "your place is fancy, though"

"Yeah, but it's, you know" he squinted "too sterile? … all that marble and, you know… too big for me alone, I mean, I didn't even go to the second floor"

Dean stopped chewing and hurried to swallow "you have a second floor?!" he almost yelled, in desbelieving, blinking fast

Cas took a sip of his coffee and shrugged again "yeah, there's two more bedrooms, a library with no books" he laughed sarcatically "but I keep my mom paintings there and a couple of her stuff, and Gabe's room when he come visit me, that is almost everyday when he's not travelling or in a date so…"

Suddenly it hit Dean: he's sharing coffee with a millionaire, damn he shared fluids with him! Cas was so humble and nice and simple, it was easy to forget that he's way out of Dean's league

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean popped up his thought cloud

"What are you thinking?" Cas inquired

"Nevermind, I don't mean to be obstrusive" He said, grabbing a crusty piece of bacon and biting on it.

"Its fine" Cas said "you can ask me, and trust me, if I don't like your question I won't even answer" He smiled loosely, trying to sound like not a big deal

"Okay, I was wondering why did you buy such a huge place if it's just for yourself?"

Cas nodded "Well, what would you do if you win the lottery?"

Dean puffed "pff… A lot of things, buy a house, invest in some kind of business and take a few years to travel before coming back to teaching…"

"Exactly… so, the first time I saw how much money I had, I thought: house-car-travel-holidays… then It didn't work that way" he bit a specially burned piece of bacon "Gabe got the apartment from a client who wanted to move so he bought it for me, and I thought ‘Great, it's big enough if I met someone and we get marry, or have kids…"

Dean opened his eyes big and swallowed fast "you want kids?"

Cas squinted "I believe I do… someday" He said, uncertain – truth is I can’t even begin to think about it yet ‘cause I haven’t been in a relationship in…" He counted with his grease covered fingers "yeah, eight years…"

Dean huffed out loud "Holy shit, man, that’s a long time"

Cas nodded "It is, but it’s okay… I don’t want to lose my time in a relationship with no future… not anymore" He sipped his coffee in silence and Dean gave time for him to continue "I want a family, not an asshole boyfriend who goes running after the first guy he sees with better ass than me…"

Dean laughed softly "That’s really unlikely, you know"

Cas raised an eyebrow "Ha ha, funny"

Dean smiled, sympathetic "Jokes aside, Cas, I been through the same and lemme tell you something… that didn’t stop me from believing that someday someone will love me the same way that I love… and it’s super hard ‘cause when I’m in love, I get super stupid and clingy… I expose myself entirely and people… just grow tired of me"

Cas clicked his tongue "We’re the exact same, Dean"

Dean smiled sadly "Are you saying we’re both a couple of dumbasses?"

Cas smiled back a little more animatedly "I prefer the word… trusting… Less dumb, less ass" He shrugged

Dean eyes shone with affection. They stared at each other for what it seemed like endless minutes, their heart beatings growing faster, until Dean broke the silence clearing his throat "You done with breakfast?"

Cas sipped the last bit of coffee from his mug "yeah...why?"

Dean looked at him with mischief, and crawled slowly in all fours to the other side of the table where Cas was sititng with his eyes opened wide, amused at the scene "‘Cause maybe it’s time for less talk…. and more ass"

Cas laughed out loud before catching Dean’s face with both hands and their lips caught his on a heated kiss, making Cas fall on his back over the carpet. Dean climbed on top of him, knees on each side of his hips, and kissed his chin and his neck playfully, while Cas breathed out hard with a subtle smile on his lips, and bit his bottom lip while Dean played with his tongue on his earlobe, happy with the friction that his stubble provided.

Suddenly, the radio and the lights went on, distracting Dean from his task

"Yay" Dean whispered inches from Cas’s lips, and kissed him again tasting coffee, softly licking inside his mouth. Then, the door opened and Charlie walked in distractedly. Dean and Cas raised their heads and looked at her from the floor and when she caught their glances, she looked shocked.

"Alright" She mumbled after a few seconds, nodded and turned around, closing the door behind her.

They stare at each other in silence and then broke into laughter together.

"This day can’t get any better" Dean said animatedly

"It definitely can" Cas stated before they resumed things where they left. A few minutes later, they finished their make out session by giving each other sloppy handjobs, rubbing their dicks together and sweating thanks to the heating.

 

"Cas?" Dean panted, laying on the carpet next to a relaxed Cas.

"mm?" He answered, breathless for the third time that morning

"you are waxed"

"I am" Cas replied, smirking

"I like it" Dean said, smiling at the ceiling with his shirt stained with Cas’s cum "Wanna take a shower?"

"Let’s go" Cas said enthusiastically, and put his dick back in his now messed up borrowed pants.

 

They fucked three more times that day. Dean rode Cas within an inch of his life after eating lunch on the (now dry) coffee-stained couch. Then that same afternoon when Dean heated up a couple of frozen waffles in the oven, Cas sucked him dry against the wall Dean messed up with wine all those weeks ago. And that night after they went to sleep together, Cas fucked Dean slowly against the matress, his moanings muffled against the pillow he was biting.

When they settled under the covers, warm and tired, Dean’s head began to wander. What if after tomorrow they didn’t see each other in another two weeks? What if he got today everything that he needed from him and then cut him off? What if…?

"Dean, you awake?" Cas asked in the dark with his head on his chest

"Yes" He whispered

"I was wondering..." Cas fiddled a little bit in the darkness of the room and lifted his gaze a little to look at him "...what about tomorrow?"

Dean looked back at him, noses touching "What do _you_ want, Cas?"

Cas kissed him, just a little peck of his lips over his "It would be too terrible to keep things like this? Just like this? No tags, no naming anything, no strings attached…" He said almost believable "I mean, we like each other, we get along, we laugh and have a good time, why ruin that?"

Dean sighed hard "I guess you got a point…" He acknowledged. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted with Cas, but he didn’t need to pry for Cas to want something different with him. He’ll just wait, things will progress on it’s own. No expectations whatsoever.

"So… friends?" Cas inquired after a couple of seconds in silence.

"Friends" Dean faked a smile and kissed him again, his gut burning in disappointment and hurt. 

Cas bowed his head again over Dean's chest. He'll be ready for this. Eventually. Not expectations. 

 

 


	8. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas reconnect their sort of relationship, but will it survive The Halloween Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took fucking FOREVER. I moved out of my old place with my family and the adaptation to the new place for my child was HELL.  
> So yeah, this took forever, but it's finally here and it's reeeally long. Hope you enjoy it.

Cas woke up with his chest almost melted with Dean’s freckled back. He settled a little closer, happy with the closeness and the warmth. He buried his nose on Dean’s hair and smelled his shampoo. He probably smelled the same ‘cause both used the same yesterday. Oh right. It’s friday. And he came Wednesday night. How does he kept giving in like this? _Fuck self control, right Cas?_ He thought.

Dean moved back slightly, rubbing his ass on Cas’s dick. Fucking hell. How is he not sore yet?

\- Hey – Dean whispered, already enjoying Cas’s cock between his butt cheeks.

\- Insatiable – He mumbled back, moving softly and reaching for Dean’s dick, barely skimming his fingers over his soft surface, teasing him.

Dean’s breathing faltered, moving back and forth. And that’s when Dean’s phone decided to ring.

\- Motherfuc... – Dean grabbed his phone and tried to turn the alarm off when he found out that it wasn’t the damn alarm, it was a phone call from Crowley and it was 9:37 pm.

\- Oh my fucking goooooood – He yelled facing the ceiling, just as Cas grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly – I’m so fucking late from work

\- I’ll do this quick then – Cas smiled and straddled his hips, spitting and grabbing both in hand. He moved not too quick, not too slow, just perfectly to make Dean lose his goddamned mind, and in a couple of minutes between moanings and sloppy kisses, they came at the same time all over Cas’s hand and Dean’s chest.

They cleaned up as quick as they could and Cas dressed on Dean’s borrowed clothes, while observing how Dean jumped inside a couple of black skinny jeans, and dark gray shirt, and over it, a dark maroon blazer. Very similar to the clothes he was wearing when they first met on the park.

“You look cute” Cas said, sitting on the bed, lacing up his converse.

“You too babe” Dean replied distracted with his jacket “Need a ride?”

Cas blushed at the endearment “I could go with you” He stood up and walked near Dean “If you take me to the Campus it give some time for Will to pick me up there, is that okay with you?”

“Of course” Dean grabbed his briefcase “But let’s get going right now, I’m gonna get fired, man”

He opened the bedroom door and Moosie ran in, meowing unceasely, craving for food. “Shit, I’ll feed you on my way back, dude, stop” He said to the cat who was now crossing between his legs in every step. Cas laughed softly at the scene.

Few minutes later Dean was parking on the campus, the morning was windy and cold, but that didn’t kept students for running in between classrooms.

“So… I had fun” Cas turned his gaze from the window to green eyes “Thanks Dean”

Dean leaned foward and kissed him, caressing his perfect cheekbones with both thumbs “When will I see you again?” He asked when he pulled apart

Cas licked his bottom lip and smiled “Tomorrow?”

Dean pecked his lips again and sat back again “What about today?” He inquired, stranged

“Well… Gabe is back from Berlin today, we’ll have dinner like always” He took out his phone, zero messages from his brother. Odd. “I guess”

Dean looked at him up and down, his clothes looked so good on Cas, They fitted a little bit big at the chest and sleeves, but the pants really stood out his big thighs relaxed on Baby’s leather seats.

Dean bit his bottom lip “I need to get to the building Cas, before I give up and drive back home and take off that clothes with my damn teeth” He sighed contemplating Cas surprised expression and how beautiful he looked.

“Okay” Cas said, startled, and then laughed nervously “Will’s parked around the corner, I’ll get off your hair, now” He opened the door and turned around for a second to say goodbye but Dean pulled him from the jacket towards him again, and kissed him hard and needy for whole 2 minutes. They stopped when they were interrupted from a knock on the driver’s window. Crowley was outside, looking everywhere but them, a blush rising from his neck.

Dean rolled his eyes, pecked Cas on the lips again looking at him directly “I’ll text you later for tomorrow” He promised. Cas nodded and got off the vehicle, shooting a little curious glance at Crowley who was still not looking at them, and then walked away to find Will’s car.

“What the hell dude” Dean snapped when he saw Cas disappear around the corner.

“You are a moron” Crowley grunted at him, absolutely mad “You are so bloody late and now they already moved the new guy with us!”

“Oh fuck” Dean remembered and slapped his forehead “The new guy...”

“Now we’re three of us on a tiny office and it’s not even close to the kind of threesome I wanted” Crowley yelled, pissed off, but Dean laughed at him and began walking to the building, with the short man following him closely.

“I’ll talk to Rowena later, man, chill” Dean claimed. They walked side by side for a couple steps until Dean had to ask “What kind of threesome did you wanted?” he asked, talking low

Crowley blushed harder “Shut up, Winchester” he hissed, offended, and Dean laughed at him harder. Teasing him all the way through the crowded corridors. They still had 5 more minutes til the next class so they went to the office, and when Dean opened the door, he saw a big shaggy kind of looking guy, sitting on a tiny desk in front of his, trying to fit all his papers on the smallest drawer he ever saw. If they weren’t at the University, this could be a proper circus number.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked, leaving his briefcase over his regular sized desk.

The guy stood up fast, looking directly at Dean with the biggest puppy eyes ever, and furrowed brows, after a few seconds he cleared his throat and offered his hand to be shaken “Uh, Hi, I’m Sam Wesson”

Dean looked at the tall dude hand and shook it animatedly “Hey man, Dean Winchester, I teach literature” he smiled at him, kindly.

The guy looked absolutely flabberggasted for some reason “y-yeah, cool, awesome” He looked at Dean like he knew him or like he was expecting something. Super weird.

“So, how long will you stay with us, Sam?” Crowley asked him

Sam cut the intense staring at Dean and answered “Month and a half” he shrugged and cleared his throat again, which Dean took as a sign of nervousness “I rented an apartment a few blocks from here, so maybe longer"

“well, you're welcomed to stay here as long as you need man” Dean smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder

Sam looked at him again, like he wasn't used to people being nice to him “that's very kind of you, Dean, thank you”

A few seconds passed and Sam kept looking at Dean, like he was some kind of celebrity and he began to feel really uncomfortable with it.

“Are you… okay?” Dean asked, finally

Sam must have noticed the obviousness of his gaze so he scratched his nape “y-yeah, I’m kind of nervous...”

Dean smirked “It’s gonna be fine, dude” He calmed him down, and the bell rang “Sorry, I got a class to attend”

Sam sighed and nodded once, feeling a lot much at ease with Dean’s compasive words.

Crowley looked at them like they grew a nose on their foreheads and when both walked together to their respective classroms he said to Dean “You two should get a room, eh”

Dean dismissed him with a twist of his wrist “Neh, my gaydar didn’t catch that vibe from him” the corner of his lips went down “He’s cute, though”

“Maybe your gaydar is broken” Crowley replied, bitterly, and now it was Dean’s turn to look at him stranged. He didn’t could answer before his short colleague turn on another hallway leaving him alone and confused.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cas sat on his couch, relaxing with the silence on his living room. He started to fell asleep when his phone rang, it was Gabriel.

“Hey, Gabe, how’s it goin’?”

“Hey Baby Brother! I’m on my way from the airport! You home?”

“I’m here, I’ll take a shower so come in”

“’Kay, see you soon pretty boy” He hang up.

“Pretty boy?” Cas wondered by himself.

 

Couple of hours later, they were both eating pizza sitting on the kitchen island, catching up.

“So, you and Dean huh?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows “That was so unexpected, I’m shocked” He said on a casual tone

Cas bitchfaced him “I didn’t ask for your opinion, dickface”

“I know cutie pie, but you’ll have to listen to it anyway” He smiled with his mouth filled with pepperoni, and downed it with a strong German beer that he brought from his journey “Listen to me, bro, and listen very carefully : take care of yourself, okay? Don’t do things you’re not ready for, don’t give yourself that easy” He adviced pointing Cas with his beer can

“Gabriel, I know my limits” He replied

Gabe denied with his head “No, you don’t, and I’m your older brother which means I’m wiser… and sexier..” He winked

Cas let his half eaten slice on the plate and looked at Gabe, ready to discuss “You want me to call him, then you tell me this? What is going on?”

Gabe smiled, ironic “Nothing’s going on! I’m taking care of you, assbutt!”

“Well, I don’t need you to, okay?” Cas said, and downed the rest of his beer “I can take care of myself”

Gabe snorted “Fine! You are so close to fall in love and so blind, you remind me to myself when I first met Kali that...”

“Fall in love?!” Cas yelled, cutting him midsentence “Are you nuts? I barely know the guy!”

Gabe sighed hard “And you keep saying that, jeez… You don’t fucking spend two nights with some stranger, Castiel! Stop lying to yourself”

“Okay, that’s not true” Cas stood up and fiddled a little, side to side “There’s a lot of reasons why I stayed”

“Great, name one” Gabe challenged him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cas hesitated, thinking about Dean’s beautiful lips, and the way his eyes shone when Cas called his name during sex, or the way he trusted him with the panties stuff. He wrinkled his nose “Fine, he’s got a huge cock, okay? And he’s a bottom, so he’s perfect for me” He shrugged

Gabe laughed hard “You won’t scare me out of this conversation with dick talk, kay? Specially when I sucked dick on College” He dropped, casually and Cas choked on his saliva.

“You what!?” He screamed when he could breath again

“I- sucked-dick-on-College” Gabe winked “More than once”

Cas laughed more than he intended “My god, you gotta tell me about it!”

Gabe smirked “Well I was curious and this really cute ginger guy offered me to… Oh you motherfucker, you talked me out, didn’t you?”

Cas smiled big, and bit his pizza “Loser”

Gabe threw a little piece of pepperoni to Cas’s hair “you’re the loser”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hello, Dean” Cas answered his phone

“Heya, handsome, so, dinner tonight?” Dean asked, smiling at the ceiling of his overcrowded office

“hm, sorry but i’ll have dinner with Gabe, he said he’ll cook, it’s a damn miracle” he laughed softly

Dean got a little bit serious “Are you with him right now? Tell him I say hi” and he could hear Cas far on the other side of the line “hey! Hey idiot! Dean says hi” and he heard Gabe responding “Oh ‘s your boyfriend? Oh Dean you are so sexy and your cock is so big!” and Cas shutting him up with a well deserved “Shut your fucking face”, a loud thump and a loud “ow that hurt” from Gabe. Dean laughed so loud that dragged both Crowley’s and Sam’s attention.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow I guess?” Dean inquired

“Don’t guess. Know. I’ll text you later ‘kay?” Cas replied, sweetly

“Alright, have a good time tonight Cas, bye” he said, sighing

“Bye, Dean” Cas said goodbye to him and hang up.

 

“Girlfriend?” Sam asked, curious

“Yes” Crowley replied bitterly, keeping his eyes on the papers on his desk

“What is the matter with you today, man?” He threw a rubber at Crowley’s face, missing and making him flinch “He’s a friend” He told Sam

Charlie walked into the office and knocked already inside “Hey bitches!” She yelled, energetically “Ow sorry I didn’t see you there, new guy” She smiled and offered his hand “ I’m Charlie, Dean’s little sister”

“I’m Sam Wesson” He said with an unreadable expression and shoke her hand “I didn’t knew you had a sister, Dean”

Dean looked at him, stranged, eyebrows “why would you? I didn’t mentioned my family at all…” He started to feel highly uncomfortable with this guy’s interest in his life, but as weird as it was, he didn’t thought that he did it with bad intentions.

Charlie noticed someting wrong so she settled things “I’m his best friend” simply said “Hey Dean, you up for a few drinks tonight?”

“Hell yeah” He answered distracted, writing something on a notebook.

“You know, is rude to drop an invitation like that if you’re not gonna actually invite all guys in the room” Crowley expressed, and Dean looked at him, with a big bitchface, asking for an explanation for his behavior

“You’re right Daddy Pig” She said, imitating his english accent “You can come too, big baby” She rolled her eyes at him “You too, Sam”

Sam opened his eyes big and swiped his hand over his long brown hair “You- you don’t have to, I don’t mean to hang up to your plans”

“You’re not dude, I’m inviting you” She replied, smiling at him really warm “It’ll be like your welcome to our big juiciy apple” She patted his back “We won’t get you too drunk, I promise”

Sam smirked, nervously “Alright, I’d like that, thanks”

“Welcome” She smiled at him “Well, I’m going home, you done for today?” She asked Dean and he nodded.

“Let’s go” He said and handed Sam a little piece of paper with his number on it “Text me so I’ll pick you up for tonight, man”

“Great!” Sam smiled widely “See you guys tonight!”

 

At 9 pm Dean and Charlie were picking Sam up from his apartment 3 blocks down his street and later Crowley, who lived in Chelsea, and they ended up at St. James Gate again.

 

Charlie flirted unceasely with the brunette bartender, and Crowley played Candy Crush on his phone while Dean talked with Sam about his life. Sam Wesson, 29, 6’ 4”, divorced, no family in town, all of them lived in California, so he’s on his own in town, Intellectual Property Lawyer graduated from Standford. Handsome, funny and Dean didn’t find him attactive, not even at the slightlest. He could appreciate that the guy was good looking but he didn’t even threw a compliment at him. Odd at Dean’s terms. Friday night, he’s usually looking for someone to bang, but tonight he was just thinking of Cas. Kind of romantic. Kind of creepy. The usual.

“It’s hard to bond with someone about not liking sports” Dean said, clapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder while Crowley gave them a bitter look

“Yeah I mostly get a ‘How it that possible! Not liking sports it’s like not liking pizza’ blehd, bunch of assholes” Sam gulped his shot of tequila “You don’t like Tolkien and I don’t make a big deal about it!”

“Exactly man!!” Dean yelled, already dizzy “I mean, what a Blessing could be a little thing like The Hobbit man”

“Go Bilbo!” Sam nodded, exaggerately.

“Go Bilbo” Dean repeated and drank his beer. Crowley rolled his eyes, observing them in silence.

“Nerds” Crowley muttered under his breath.

“Dude, is so nice to have a conversation like this with someone” Sam said, and ate a pretzel “Like, I stepped on New York two weeks ago and I haven’t met anyone yet, I haven’t had an actual conversation with anyone besides my lawyer since my divorce last month”

“Anyone?” Dean asked, startled “Really? Man, that sucks”

“Yeah, sucks ass” Sam answered “Bummer is that, Amelia loved me and I loved her, but it didn’t work, just that… we weren’t meant for each other”

“You’re depressing me man, that’s so sad” Dean denied with his head and raised his hand to ask for more drinks “Sorry to hear that”

“It’s fine, it’s all for the best… but, you know, it’s hard to start all over at 29, in a different city, my folks are still in California...”Sam swallowed another shot “But on the other hand there’s a lot of single girls to bang, am I right?” He laughed out loud at Dean’s perplexed expression “… aaand the alcohol kicked in” He laughed and Dean couldn’t help but bark a laugh out loud too, gaining Charlies and Crowleys attention.

“What did I miss?” Charlie asked Dean

Dean kept laughing, it was more the alcohol effect that the not-funny at-all thing “Sam…. He said a sexist thing”

Charlie leaned foward on the table and smacked Sam on the head

“Ouch!” He exclaimed

“Yeah, yeah, that’ll do” She yelled super offended and all of them turned to look at Crowley barking a laugh. The whiskey kicked on him too, and everyone laughed with him.

 

They ended up the night all sleeping on Dean’s apartment, Sam all compacted on Dean’s stained couch, Crowley with a pillow over the carpet with Moose sleeping on his stomach and Charlie on Dean’s bed with him. All of them completely wasted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean woke up with a loud bang on his head. He opened his eyes and a pang of pain crossed his skull from right to left.

“Dean, thers someone at the door” Charlie mumbled from the pillow next to him.

He forced himself to get up and walked with his last night clothes to the door, crossing the living room where Sam drooled all over the couch arm and Crowley snored. Moosie lifted his head lazily and looked at him, unimpressed. Then he buried his face again on Crowley’s stomach, comfortable.

Dean opened the door and his breath catched in his throat at the sight of big beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. He could swore the pain dissapeared for a second.

“Hello, Dean” Cas said, his lips curved into a smile “I brought you breakfast”

“Hey” Dean said smiling back at the beautiful man in front of him “Thanks, handsome, come on in” He squeezed his eyes shut to turn off momentarily the disgusting feeling on his head.

Cas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the crowded living room. Sam still drooling, completely passed out, but Crowley with his eyes narrowed open, looking at him, seriously.

“Hm… yeah, last night we called a cab for all of us and we ended up here, Charlie lost her keys, blabla, I need coffee” Dean muttered,

“Hey” Cas said to Crowley who just nodded back from the floor, and he followed Dean at the kitchen.

Dean was struggling to find the coffee jar with just one eye opened, so Cas grabbed his wrist and gave him a little peck on his cheek to distract him from his unsuccesful attempts to function “Why don’t you brush your teeth and woke your guests up, I’ll make the coffee and serve this pies that I brought”

Dean wrapped his arms around him, comforted by Cas’s honey shampoo fragrance “Thank you, you’re awesome”

Cas smiled on his shoulder (That’s where the height difference let him) “Your breath is awful today”

Dean smiled, leaning back “Well I threw up a lot of pretzels last night” He winked and winced a little due to the pain on his temples

“Yum” Cas said, sweaping a hand through Dean’s hair “Go take a shower, I’ll entertain your guests”

“That’s the bossy Cas that turns me on so bad” Dean tried to kiss him but Cas moved his head back, and Dean rolled his eyes “Alright, I’ll shower” He complained and left the kitchen.

Cas sighed, and smirked with fondness. 15 minutes later Dean’s apartment smelled delicious. Several cups of steaming coffee and two pies perfectly sliced waited on the living room, their smell filling them all. Crowley was sitting on the floor petting Moosie , shooting Cas weird glances, smiling politely but not making conversation of any kind. Luckily Sam woke up, hair all wild and cheek completely drenched in saliva. He sat quick on the couch and automatically regretted it, the sound his back made was obscene.

“Aw fuck” He hissed, then looked around confused, and found Crowley’s face “Oh man, it’s you”

“Yeah” Crowley said quietly “We’re at Dean’s”

Cas crossed the kitchen door and realized how everyone was awake and smiled, shy “Hey”

Sam shot him a weird glance and after a second he talked“Hey man, I’m Sam” He stood up and Cas mouth fell open noticing how tall he was.

“He’s big isn’t him?” Charlie yawned to Cas walking directly to the coffee mugs “Hey guys” She patted Cas on the shoulder “If Dean didn’t introduced him, he’s Castiel”

“Yeah, yeah, we know” Crowley spat, grabbing his mug grumpily and taking a sip.

“Oookay...” She said, furrowing her eyebrows at Crowley’s grumpiness “Not a morning person, get it”

“I left some pies on the coffee table, feel free to...”

“CAS!” Dean called from the bedroom

“Excuse me” Cas smiled politely and left the living room.

He entered the room and Dean was looking for clothes on his dresser, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned around and looked at Cas completely frozen at the bedroom door.

“Close the door” He asked, caressing his freckled chest with his fingers.

Cas found his voice and cleared his throat, trying not to look at how low the towel was hanging “Why?”

“C’mon” Dean said, and a little drop fell from his hair to his perfect nose as he walked slowly to him , “I wanna do something”

Cas bit his bottom lip scanning up and down Dean’s body, he wanted to dry him from the head to the toes like a cat, only with his tongue. He cleared his throat again “Dean, you have guests”

“So what? they’re adults, they will understand” Dean got closer to Cas and licked his lips “Cmere” Cas could notice that Dean was half hard under the towel.

Cas breathed in and out and looked at him “If I kiss you now I won’t stop until I’m coming inside you” He said completely honest, without a hint of double meaning.

“Fuck” Dean whimpered, closing his eyes and bumping his forehead with Cas’s “Don’t say stuff like that, man”

Cas closed his eyes too and sighed “Y-yeah… you’re right...” He opened his eyes and admire Dean’s lips from that distance, and licked his “...I made coffee, you know?” He said and bumped his head back on the wall “I better wait for you on the living room”

Dean sighed hard “Kay” He smiled and after stepping away he let go the little knot that held the towel in his place, leaving him completely naked in front of a flustered and completely blushed Cas.

Cas avoided looking down with all his willpower and shot a glance at Dean trying to look mad, and he must have looked funny ‘cause Dean laughed and walked away from him, still naked, to find some underwear.

Cas entered the living room and everyone looked at him.

Charlie laughed at him and was nice enough not to mention anything “Here, Cas” She said, handing him a pillow for him to sit down on the floor.

“Thanks” Cas replied, sounding squeaky, cleared his throat for the millionth time that morning, and grabbed his mug with coffee.

Crowley, Charlie and Sam were talking about last night, the kind of drinks they had, how funny was when Dean puked all over some guy shoes, and the courtesy shots from Jo.

“Heya there fellas” Dean said walking out of the hallway, and sitting next to Cas, no personal space whatsoever. He grabbed Cas by the neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard, licking inside his mouth and finishing the long display of affection with a sweet peck of his lips over Cas’s nose “See? I washed my teeth” He flashed him his cocky smile

Cas looked at him startled, blushing hard “What was that?” He whispered at him

“What?” He shrugged “You didn’t let me kiss you before!” He grabbed another mug and drank, noticing Sam’s surprised expression, Crowley’s bitter expression and Charlie’s amused one.

“Aww I didn’t know you could turn into the red Hulk, Cas, that’s so sweet” She teased him.

“Can it” Cas simply replied.

“What did I miss?” Dean asked, wrapping one arm around Cas’s waist and grabbing a slice of pie with the other.

She smiled“We were talking about how new Sam is in town and all the things he should see… recommendations guys?” She asked to Cas and Dean.

“Staten Island Ferry” Crowley said around a mouthful of pie.

“Empire State viewpoint, you can’t miss that, dude” Charlie adviced and Sam nodded, acknowledging she was right.

“Chinatown, they make the most greasy and delicious spring rolls” Dean kissed the tip of his fingers, and Charlie rolled her eyes.

Cas suddenly had an idea“What about a New York Halloween party Sam?”

“Halloween Party?” Sam asked, interested “Are you throwing one?”

“Well, not me, my brother, you could come if you want” He invited him “You too” He said kindly to Crowley, who looked at him surprised and smiled politely at him.

“Yeah, I’d love to! When?” Sam bit his slice of cherry pie

“This tuesday” He smiled “I gotta tell you, it’s a costume party and there’ll be a couple of celebrities there, as I heard, so be ready”

Dean bumped his shoulder with Cas’s smiling at him “It’ll be awesome dudes”

They stayed there having breakfast together, Sam and Cas bonding too about his reticence to sports and their love for Harry Potter. They decided Dean was Griffindor, Cas was hufflepuff, Charlie and Sam, Ravenclaw and Crowley was Slytherin. No discussions about the last one.

 

Dean and Cas spent saturday together, not only fucking their brains out, they went to the movies where Cas retaliate what Dean did to him early. He picked a boring documentary about a weird economic conspiracy, and bought every seat on the room, leaving just the two of them alone. When the movie started, Cas took his dick out and began jerking it off, not allowing Dean to touch it. A nice method of torture that ended with sex on the back seat of the impala, still in the parking lot of the cinema.

On Sunday they relaxed on Cas’s place. He allowed Dean to explore his body in all the possible ways. With his fingers, tongue and cock. His sensitive spots, the places that made him lose his mind, the words that turned him on the most. He discovered that a tiny bite on Dean’s earlobe made him shudder, and just dirty talking resulted on an instant boner.

Their intimacy was growing up with every minute together. Dean now had a preference of Cas’s right nipple where he had a freckle and Cas knew exactly where in the hair Dean liked to be pulled.

They said their goodbyes sunday night after having pizza together. Dean couldn’t possibly late again, or he was at risk Rowena will fire his ass off.

That night he felt grateful to have Moosie on his side, his bed felt too big and cold without Cas there. He shouldn’t be too attached to him, but he couldn’t help it. They clicked too damn well. He fell asleep with Moosie on the back of his knees, anxious about the next time they see each other again at the party.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Monday 30th

 

“Hello, Dean” Cas said as he picked it up, smiling from the other side of the line “What’s up?”

“Heya, Cas, I need to ask you a favour” Dean replied biting a nail

“Sure, anything” He agreed.

“Can I take… someone else to your party?” He asked

“Someone else like… a date kind of person?” Cas inquired, feeling a pang of jealousy

Dean opened his eyes big “No! No no, come on, I could never do that” He breathed out “I mean another guest besides Crowley and Sam”

Cas hesitated “Yeah, sure… I’ll need their full names so I can put them on my list”

Dean breathed in relief “You’re a life saver Cas, thanks… got something to write it down?”

“Gimme a second” Dean could hear how Cas struggling with something on the other side of the line and waited patiently “Okay, tell me”

“Yeah, they’re Fergus Crowley, Sam Wesson, Charlie Bradbury, Rowena Mc Leod and some stupid guy named Dean Winchester… he’s a dick… handsome though”

Cas laughed a little and then asked trying to sound casual “Who’s Rowena?”

Dean rolled his eyes “She’s my superior, my phone turned itself off last night and I was late again today, I need to bribe her with something so I’ll ask her if she wanna come to the party, that way she won’t fire me”

Cas laughed again “I understand, it’s okay, I see all of you tomorrow then, I wanna see your face when you see me in my costume”

“Can’t wait” Dean smiled “See you tomorrow babe”

Cas’s face flushed dark red at the endearment “Bye Dean”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is so much fun!” Rowena said excited, sitting next to Dean on the cab on the way to the party, her pointy hat was too big and kept bumping on the car’s roof and covering her eyes “Thanks for the invitation Dean” She smiled “I trust you’ll be comfortable enough with me around tonight”

“Of course” He said, smiling with his own red cowboy hat on his hands “Right Char?”

“Hell yeah, Row” She yelled animatedly “We’re here as friends, so keep it casual” She winked at the tiny witch who laughed nervously, and Dean rolled his eyes. Great, she was flirting already and they weren’t even at the party yet.

They got off the cab, and found Crowley and Sam already on the sidewalk waiting for them. Sam’s hair was picked up on a messy bun, his face all painted green, and the shoulder pads on his raggedy jacket made him look even bigger. He was the Frankenstein monster.

“Hey guys!” Sam smiled at them “We were waiting for you”

Crowley looked a little more happy than normal, and Dean found it weird. He also found weird the orange animal print dress he was wearing, and the giant light blue tie around his neck.

“What are you looking at, cowboy?” He inquired looking directly at Dean

Dean looked at him with his flirty crooked smile “You tell me, Fred”

“At least i’m original, squirrell, cowboys are so cliché” He rolled his eyes at Dean while the rest of them observed, amused.

“Okay, okay, cut it out, whiny bitches” Charlie said, and swiped her hand over her longer than usual red hair “Let’s go inside already, man”

“I’ll have to agree with Poison Ivy here, I’m freezing” Crowley agreed

“Course you are, you’re wearing a damn dress” Dean teased him again and Crowley huffed, trying to hide a small laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After telling their names to the man on the door, they were escorted by a guy on the lobby to the elevator where they ran into Gabe surrounded by a three hot blonde girls dressed as slutty angels.

“Hey Dean, looking good, Cowboy!” He yelled when they entered to the elevator all together “Oh my, you look hot as hell, Poison Ivy!” He complimented Charlie who smiled at him, swiping her hands all over her green latex catsuit.

“I know” She winked and her green false eyelashes wiggled a little.

“So, will you introduce me to your friends?” He asked Dean

“Yeah, Sorry, Frankenstein monster here, Sam Wesson, new colleague in town”

“Hey welcome to New York, big guy” Sam said, licking his lips unconsciously, shooting him an odd look.

“Thank you, small guy” Sam replied sarcastically

Gabe laughed “I like him” He stated and then noticed Rowena, opening his eyes big “and who’s this delightful witch?” He offered his hand

She smiled “I’m Rowena, and you are…?”

“Gabe Adler, Enchanté madam, I’ll be your host and your angel for the night” He flirted shamelessly and Rowena reciprocated looking at him up and down. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to move his mind to more pleasant things, like, how is Cas gonna be dressed. He didn’t even threw him a bone, not a clue, nothing. He felt anxious about it.

When the elevators opened up, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The place was huge and the roof was entirely made of glass. The space was decorated with purple and orange lights and tiny pumpkins were hanging from the ceiling, as well as tiny skeletons and ghosts. Dj on the corner played some classic 80’s songs. There were already 300 people at least, all of them with perfectly made costumes. Not a single store bought costume, not a low quality skeleton, not a guest with crappy make up. All of them had elaborated costumes, some girls head to toe body painted, guys with naked torso but covered in artistic make up as well, lots of superheroes, lots of classic costumes, angels, devils, zombies, draculas, witches. The big bar on the corner was crowded already, and people kept coming from the other elevators.

“Hell yeah!” Charlie yelled over the loud music “This is awesome Gabe!” She said to him, and high fived him.

“I been planning it for 6 months, it better be” He replied, smiling “And the Victoria Secret’s angels aren’t here yet”

Dean was startled, those were the moments where he’s hit by how wealthy Cas and Gabe were. They walked alltogether to the bar to find something to drink and at that angle they could see the big glass doors leading to the opened rooftop, where there were lots of people too.

Dean ordered a beer for each while Sam and Crowley talked about something completely unintelligible under the loud music, Charlie and Rowena were examinating other people costumes, and checking people out.

Just as Dean proposed a toast with his friends, Charlie stopped him with a hand over his shoulder, and spoke close to his ear “Wait up! Cas is here! let’s wait for him”

Dean looked at the elevator, and locked eyes with Castiel. His heart rate escalated to the damn skies, not only because he adored those beautiful blue eyes, but also ‘cause those eyes were all covered in blue and black eye shadow, and his perfect pouty lips in dark red lipstick. The long curly wig looked amazing on him, and somehow made his shaved chin look more square than usual. Dean dared to break eye contact and looked down at his costume _“oh my fucking god, not a good time_ _to pop a_ _boner”_ he thought, taking his cowboy hat off and placing it strategically over his crotch. Cas had a corsette. A fucking red and black corsette. And he was wearing panties. And black fishnet stockings. And a suspender belt. And fucking heels. He felt like time stopped right there, and they were just the two of them. Exactly like in the movies.

“Dean, you okay?” Charlie asked him, worried

He tried to speak but his mouth suddenly felt dry, and he downed half his beer in one go just as Cas decided to walk towards them.

“You look pale” Sam came closer and put his hand over his shoulder

Dean cleared his throat “I-I’m fine, Sam, thanks”

Charlie noticed the situation and everything clicked in place for her.

“Hey guys, wanna go check on the open roof?” She asked out loud and all of them nodded in understanding, and walked away, leaving Dean alone just as Cas closed the space between them. He looked like a giant with those heels.

“Hello Dean” He said to him a little loud, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

“Jesus, Cas, trying to kill me much?” Dean replied as he stood closer and noticed the height difference thanks to the big heels, he cleared his throat “Nice panties”

“Thanks, they’re soft” Cas licked his lips, and leaned foward to talk close to his ear “I like your costume too, maybe you could use that cowboy hat with me later” He pulled back and smiled.

“I fucking hate you” Dean pressed his eyes with his fingers “This is torture, you should be in fucking jail” He said slightly annoyed and Cas broke into laughter, his tiny nose all wrinkled and his perfect teeth too white in constrast with the lipstick. Cas was about to kiss him when a dark haired girl dressed as Magenta grabbed Cas by the waist, hugging him on his side

“Where’s my drink, Clarence?” She asked in a marked southern accent

“Sorry, Meg” He hugged her back “I got distracted with Dean here”

She smiled mischeviously “Well, you’re the famous Dean?!” She offered her hand “Nice to meet you finally, Cas mentioned you once ot twice”

Dean smiled at her, and shook her hand “He did?” He looked at him, asking implicitly for answers.

Cas changed the subject “What are you drinking?” He asked her

“A stout would be nice” She punched him on the arm where Dean noticed the false “boss” tattoo, the heart and the dagger. Cas made an amazing job with the costume, he even wore the pearl necklace, and the long gloves, and even tiny details like the red nail polish made him look even better.

Dean felt so lightheaded so he tried to relax, taking advantage of Cas speaking with the bartender to talk to his friend “So, Meg, where did you met Cas?”

“Oh, we’re besties” She said, smiling, showing all her pointy teeth “I work in a grooming salon, and he’s one of my regulars, we been talking a lot lately so he invited me here”

Dean’s eyebrows went up and he nodded “Great! So you’re friends” He stated, making a lousy job hiding his jealousy.

Meg smiled at him as big as she could “I will not steal him from you, not tonight at least” She winked and looked at Cas leaned over the bar “He rock those panties, though”

Dean frowned annoyed, and a second later Cas came back with a beer for him, smiling. The place was more and more crowded by the minute. Lots of hot girls everywhere in every slutty costume ever created, but Dean only had eyes for Cas. He looked at him the same way everybody was. He looked like a fucking god, he knew it, and so did every person who crossed his path.

“Wanna dance?” Cas asked on his ear.

Dean laughed loud “Babe, I need a lot more booze to start dancing to Karma Chameleon”

Cas smiled, he wasn’t used yet to the babe thing “So maybe you’ll need something stronger” He kissed him briefly, carefully enough not to left all his lipstick on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, not sexually charged, luckily for Dean, he could stop covering his crotch.

“Challenge accepted, sweetheart” He shot him his crooked smile, he looked beautiful under the purple lights.

After pushing a lot of people, they found the rest of the guys on the other side of the room and they walked together to make a “chupito competition”. Sam could drink a gallon of tequila and keep as sober as a post, Charlie began to laugh at everything with the 5th one, Crowley only drank whiskey on the rocks, which was a black label 12 year old Johnny Walker, and was giggling by the 3rd glass, Rowena and Gabe were missing in action, so they asummed they were together, Meg was still walking around Cas, not letting him be alone with Dean for whatever reason she had, and Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable and pissed off at her, and Cas too, so he took her to the side and spoke to her for second. She shot little bitter glances at Dean and answered something at Cas, then left, walking to the open roof.

“What was that?” Dean asked him, he was starting to feel dizzy

“She just got offended because she says that I’m not paying attention to her” Cas said, licking his lips. They became dry for all the drinks.

Dean snorted “Pff, she’s just jealous ‘cause I’m fucking you and she can’t”

Cas got serious, and lifted a drawed eyebrow “You’re… fucking me?”

Dean scanned his face looking for annoyance signs, but he didn’t find any “Y-yes? I’m fucking you, Cas, I know I can be vanilla sometimes, but I don’t think you slept all the way through, all the times we did it” He replied, caressing his arm from the shoulder down, until he reached his long glove and up again.

“I got a room downstairs… let’s go” Cas eyes shone dark with desire, catching Dean by surprise “I’m controlling myself too much to keep my dick inside the panties, Dean, and it’s all because of you and your stupid cowboy costume” He whispered on his ear with total honesty. He reached for his chin, lifted it up and kissed him, this time not matter for the lipstick, or if somebody was looking at them. When he pulled out, Dean looked both hilarious and turned on at the same time, his face all red for the heat of the people and the chupitos, and now his lips all plumped because of the heated kiss cas gave him, and his lipstick smeared all around them.

He hummed appreciatively “You don’t have to ask me twice, you got me fucking hooked in those fishnet stockings” Cas grabbed his arm and guided him towards the elevators through all the people that danced around and wanted to dance with them. When the elevator stopped, they walked to a room on the end of the empty corridor. Cas had a magnetic card inside his long glove and used it to open the door. The room was fancy, not as fancy as Cas’s place but still. Was extremely quiet in contrast to the rooftop, with the music and the ridiculous amount of people walking around, laughing, screaming and taking selfies.

When Cas closed the door, Dean cornered him, one arm on each side of his shoulders. His body all pressed up against Cas’s, and with one thrust of their hips together, both got hard quickly, Cas’s dick cocked to one side due to the panties, and Dean’s trapped inside his tight jeans. He regretted having bought them, altough his ass did look amazing, he didn’t thought about this scenario, and it was fucking uncomfortable to have a hard big dick all compressed inside that denim cage. It looked like Cas was reading his mind ‘cause, he reached for the button of his fly and took him out, and squatting fast on his heels, he began licking on the head, making Dean shiver. He looked down and it was fucking weird, He could only see the wig and the fishnet stockings on Cas’s knee, and even the false tattoo made Dean feel uneasy.

“Cas” He panted, and Cas looked up with his dick still on his mouth “Let’s go to bed, I miss your face”

Cas felt a warm on his chest, definitely not for the alcohol. It was so rewarding to know that Dean liked him _liked_ him, not only ‘cause he was a source of sex, but for himself.

He stood up and Dean’s lips were on his chin, He smiled at him and took out his heels one by one, and things were slowly back to normal.

“I love your panties Cas, they’re so soft” Dean whispered by his lips, kissed him hard and needy, and whimpered when Cas grabbed his ass, rubbing his dick on Cas’s satin covered cock “You are so soft” He said softly, breathing heavily, caressing every bit of Cas he could reach.

“Hmm” Cas mumbled, pushing Dean with his body to the bed. When the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed, he threw himself back, and Cas followed him, taking off his wig, looking a little bit more like himself.

“You are so pretty” Dean whispered and moaned when Cas rubbed their groins together “I love your eyes” He spat so carelessly, not caring about all the things they decided not to talk about “Kiss me, babe” He whispered by Cas’s lips, looking directly into his eyes, and when their lips crushed together, something happened. Cas felt the exact same as when a glacier thaws, but inside its chest. Something fits into place. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him, maybe it was all the sweet things Dean was saying. He needed to distract himself, so he went down again, and took Dean’s boots one by one, and then helped him getting out of his pants with shaking hands. Startruck by all the endearments and turned on as fuck, he reacted accordingly, kneeling on the floor in between Deans naked legs, he kissed the inside of his tighs slowly, and sweet, listening the little whimpers he made. When he bit softly, Dean yelled a little, his sensitivity was a bit high at that point of the night, all the heat and the booze affected him.

“Cas, come on, sweetheart, come here” He whispered, in between breathes, and he obliged.

Cas crawled on top of Dean and kissed him, putting his panties down, and sliding his cock with his. Dean smiled, blissful.

“When I saw you walking towards me from the elevator, I couldn’t think in anything else but this moment” Dean smirked subtly in between kisses.

Cas kept kissing him, but his eyes were closed tight, somehow uncomfortable with Dean’s words, but feeling an unspeakable warmth for the same reason. He needed to shut Dean up, not because he wasn’t enjoying his praises, but because he was enjoying them too damn much.

Cas grabbed Dean from under his arms, asking for permission, and when he nodded, Cas moved him on the center of the bed with his head pointing at the headbord, and Dean let himself be manhandled. When Dean was settled and comfortable, Cas walked around the bed and kneeled on the pillows, next to Dean’s shoulders, and put his dick on Dean’s mouth, who received it hapilly, and sucked on it enthusiastically, while Cas leaned foward and did the same to him. It was a wild mouth fucking on both ends, and both loved it. They came on each other’s mouths almost at the same time, not quite deciding if they wanted to keep sucking, or if they needed to moan with their mouths.

A few minutes later, laying side by side, Dean turned to his left to look at Cas and smiled.

“Your make up’s a mess” He laughed, showing his teeth

Cas smiled back “you have red lipstick on your nose” He looked directly at his green eyes for a couple of seconds. Dean stubble had grown those last couple days, and he looked more beautiful than ever.

Cas swiped his thumb over Dean’s nose, and he closed his eyes “We should probably head back”

Dean kissed him, slowly “Yeah, we should” He asked

Cas heart was jumping like crazy “I’ll be right back” He said, fast and tucked his softened dick inside his panties and walked to the barthroom, careful not to look back at Dean all spread over the king size bed.

He looked at his face in the mirror, and he realized. He was fucking terrified. Terrified of how things were going, and they were going fucking amazing, but generally that’s what happen until it’s not amazing anymore. He needed to chill and stop being anxious about this, he didn’t wanted have panic attacks again. Not again.

He breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, with his back against the freezing tile wall, closed his eyes and calmed his beatings with a meditation technique his mom taught him when he was a teenager and had anxiety attacks about his new discovered sexuality. He must’ve been more time that he thought ‘cause he was dragged back to reality by a knock on the door.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean voice called him from the other side of the door

He breathed hard for a last time and opened the door with a welcoming smile “Yeah, sorry”  
Dean examined his face for a second and laughed “Your make up’s really a mess”

Cas turned around and looked his reflection in the mirror more conscious, the black eye shadow was smeared everywhere “I look like the Crow”

Dean walked towards him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I can’t believe how hot you look on this costume, dude, really” He told him, with his head resting on his shoulder “I mean, not that you’re not hot as fuck every day, but this costume for god’s sake” He closed his eyes and kissed his neck, and Cas put his head back, enjoying the closeness. It wasn’t a sexual gesture what Dean was displaying, it was more of a show of affection and Cas took it as such. Dean kissed his neck chastely one last time and let him go.

Cas missed the warmth instantly. More calmed down, he grabbed a leather bag from a shelf, and gave him to Dean.

“Know how?” Cas askes, squinting his eyes, suspicious.

“Man, Charlie always make me do her make up, so believe me, I know how” He rolled his eyes.

Cas hesitated for a second “Do your magic, then” He said, and sat on the counter.  
Dean smiled big, leaned foward between his legs and kissed him chastely “It’ll be my honour, Doctor”

Twenty minutes later, they got back to the party, walking like always, without any concept of personal space. The party was wilder and more crowded than before. Every single person was dancing at A-ha’s “Take on Me”. There was a big table on a corner that wasn’t before, filled with halloween themed bracelets and necklaces that glowed in the dark. Cas smiled when he spotted Charlie and Rowena dancing together near the rooftop door, with pink drinks of their hands and laughing like two little kids.

“I’ll grab a beer from the bar, want anything?” Dean asked loud on his ear, his hot breath gave him goosebumps from his neck to his stocking covered legs.

“Yeah” He cleared his throat and got closer to Dean “beer’s fine, I’ll be with the girls”

“Copy that, be right back” He said, smiling on his ear and gave him a little peck of his lips on his cheek, and Cas walked to be around his redheads pals, neither Sam or Crowley were nowhere to be seen.

“Two beers” Dean ordered loudly to the bartender dressed as Dracula, and he nodded.

When he had the beers on his hands, he turned around just to crash on a big pile of muscles from a guy almost as tall as Sam. His chest was as hard as rock and he was painted all white and red.

“Dean?” The guy exclaimed, looking down at his face

Dean looked at him stranged, trying to recognize the guy in front of him on the dim purple light of the room, when he looked at his face he realized: under the make up and the fake beard it was him. Gunner Lawless himself. Dean’s crush for years and the guy he dated once a couple of months ago before he had to move to North California.

“Gun?” Dean asked, smiling big “Oh my god, hi” His voice had reached a high pitched sound and he cleared his throat just as Gun gave him an awkward hug who let the cold beer bottles between the both of them for a second, then he let Dean go away from his broad shoulders.

“Sorry ‘bout that” Gun said flustered “ It’s just … I never thought that I’ll see you again” Gun said happy, eyes warm and kind.

“I never thought you’d be here” Dean smiled at him. They looked at each other for a minute and then Dean broke eye contact, looking down, embarassed and all red “so… how long will you be in town?”

Gun kept smiling at him “Well.. this time for good”

“Really?” Dean said, surprised “What happened with North Cali?”

He nodded and pressed his lips together “I just... missed Manhattan” he shrugged and asked “So, how is that you’re on this party?”

Dean suddenly remembered Cas and felt weird. He absurdly felt he was cheating, but he shook that feeling out of his head “A friend invite me here, he’s the host’s brother”

“Gabe’s brother?” He furrowed his eyebrows “I didn’t knew he had a brother”

Dean took a sip of his beer while the other slowly got warm in his hand “Well, Cas is his half brother actually, but I guess it’s the same” he shrugged

Gun looked at him attentively and licked his lips “So, he’s just a friend?” inquired innocently.

Dean opened his eyes big “Yes! Of course he is! Why would I’d lie to you?” He said in controlled panic.

Gun shot him a suspicious glare “Hey… no one said you were lying...” He reached for his arm and gave him a squeeze that gave Dean all sorts of stomach butteflies “I was just asking ‘cause, you know… We never made it to the second date, and, I really _really_ was looking foward for that second date… you interested?” He asked, displaying the biggest puppy eyes ever, not compatible _at all_ with how huge he was.

Dean felt so confused and strange, he obviously knew that he had more than friendly feelings for Cas, and sometimes he suspected that he felt the same too, but there was always a line drawn between them for some reason. He couldn’t wait for something that might never happen.

“You know what? Yeah, I’d like that” He stated with a smile, and managed to sound convincing.

“Awesome” Said Gun with the biggest genuine smile, and hesitated a bit before leaning foward to kiss him on the cheek with his big full lips “So… I’ll call you later, I should...” He cleared his throat “I should get back with my crew, I guess”

Dean’s blush was hidden by the purple lights, luckily, so he nodded “Yeah… Okay… me too, call me” He mumbled before diving into a sea of dancing people.

 _Weird. Awkward. What the hell?_ He thought. He always liked Gun but now it was so fucking strange to be around him without thinking about Cas.

He shook the feeling out of his body and kept walking amongst the people.

He reached the guys who were talking and laughing between them and Cas welcomed him with a big smile.

“Hey, I was just about to look for you, you okay?” He caressed his arm up and down

Dean cleared his throat and handed him the beer “Yeah, everything cool” He took a sip of his beer just to realize that it only had two drops inside, and sighed. Great, now he needed to go back.

“Dean, my beer’s warm” Cas said, on his ear

“Yeah, and I need to get another one”

“Okay, I’ll go this time, Be right back” Cas offered and, with a smirk, kissed him on the cheek, the same place Gun did earlier, which made him feel uneasy, and looked down, avoiding Cas’s gaze.

Cas noticed his attitude and pulled back, stranged. And just, left with the beer bottles on his hands.

“What’s up, man?” Charlie asked, suddenly.

The corners of Dean’s lips went down as he shrugged “What do you mean?”

Charlie rolled her eyes “Come on, I know you, idiot, you can’t hide from my Dean’s Fuck ups Radar” She punched him on the arm.

“Hey, first of all, auch, and second, I didn’t do anything!”

“And I say: bullshit! I know your guilty face when… oh” She stopped midsentence to look behind Dean, where Gun just appeared. Dean turned around to face him.

“I just realized” Gun said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder “I don’t know if you have the same number or...”

Dean laughed histerically, obviously nervous “Right! Give me your phone and I’ll save it”

Gun bit his bottom lip, smirked at Dean, and then gave him his phone. When Dean finished typing, he gave the phone back and Gun grabbed it caressing Dean’s hand. And Dean laughed again, high pitched as a 13 year old girl.

“Won’t you introduce us?” Charlie demanded loudly as she approached the two of them, who looked at her.

Dean cleared his throat and made an effort to regain his posture “Sorry, Kratos here is Gunnar, and Poison Ivy is Charlie”

Charlie shook his enormous hand and observed his face painted white “Hey, I remember you, man, I walked in while you and Dean were at it on the couch” She said, smiling

Gunnar looked at Dean, eyes opened big and lips pursed. Dean was as red as a tomato. “I remember you too, nice to properly meet you”

“I won’t say properly, you have no shirt and I’m wearing a latex catsuit” She laughed and Gun did it too. Dean smiled, he loved how Charlie was so understanding, how she never judged him. He was starting to feel less nervous, when Cas showed up with the beer for him, smiling big with those red lips. Cas walked next to him and handed him the bottle.

“I was lucky there wasn’t many people” He said to him and he stood too close, as always.

Gun checked him out up and down, from the heels to the wig, _obviously_ thinking he looked hot, then looked at Dean who was sipping his beer, looking nervous, and directed his attention to Cas again.

“Hey man, great costume” He complimented him “I’m Gun” He offered his hand

Cas smiled politely and shook it “Castiel, friends with Dean and Charlie”

Gun got closer to him, they had almost the same height with Cas’s heels.

“Oh, so you’re Gabriel’s brother, nice to meet you man”

Cas furrowed his brows and looked at Dean who was speechless, and he nodded at Gun “Yeah, I’m that tiny bastard’s brother”

Gun laughed “Well, nice to meet you guys, I must head back with my people” He waved all of them goodbye and then got close to Dean to caress his hand softly “I’ll call you” He whispered close to his lips and Dean nodded, looking up at him in the eye. Cas couldn’t hear him ‘cause the music was too loud but he read his lips. His face fell as things clicked into place and his heart twisted inside his chest, making him feel more bad than he ever felt in a long time. Hell, an hour before they were laying together, and Dean was saying all this sweet things to him. He’s so stupid.

 

Dean turned to look at him and his expression changed from uncertainty to utter hurt.

“Cas” He tried to get closer to him but Cas took a step back.

“I need to find Meg” He said, and left.

Dean tried to follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Let him go, Dean, you owe him shit” Charlie adviced him “You’re just friends fucking and nothing else”

“No, Charlie you don’t understand...”

“Yeah I do, believe me I do” She said in a more compassionate voice “I care about Cas too, but he need to get his shit together and you can’t be with him just out of expectations, so stop, okay?”

Dean stood there in silence, with his head down and thanking whatever deity watching him for the open bar.

 

He ended up on the rooftop, watching the tiny lights of the boats in the distance on the Hudson, talking to Sam about everything since Him and Cas met, and Sam listened attentively, and tried to advice him empathically, even though they were fucking freezing.

Cas didn’t came back to them that night, and Dean knew that he fucked it up.


	9. Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party ended, and with it came a huge wave of confussion.  
> Could Dean and Cas reconnect after Halloween?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 9 is here!  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> <3

“Yeah, Dean” Cas groaned with his eyes closed “Yeah, faster" He felt the change in the weight as the person on his lap moved quick, fastening the pace and fucking up their rythm. He felt the pressure rubbing his dick as the guy on top if him moved faster and faster, mouth on the crook of his neck, laying open mouthed kisses there. So soft.

Wait a minute. Soft? Dean has stubble. What the hell?

Cas opened his eyes and noticed the blond well built guy dressed as a sailor sitting there, grinding their cloth covered cocks together, dry humping like crazy.

“Stay still, Cas, you'll make me come" He said in a british accent, running his mouth to Cas's and kissing him, open mouthed and filthy. It wasn't the kind of kisses he was used to with Dean, but it wasn't too bad. He’s single, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Surely Dean is currently doing whatever the fuck He wants too. So screw it, He's gonna come in this bathroom with this strange person. Cas reached for his panties and took his dick out for the second time that night, in front of the second person, gaining a gasp from the sailor, who spit on it and observed as Cas jerked off.

“Bloody hell, that's a beautiful cock" The guy said, panting, touching himself over his blue navy pants.

Cas closed his eyes hard, trying to focus on his memories Dean's mouth, how nice he sucked him off. He felt how the guy climbed off of him and kneeled on the floor, asking for permission. Cas looked at him, was it Balthazar? Fuck, it is. He was trying to get in Cas's pants since they met when Gabe bought him the floor in San Remo two years ago. How is he going to explain this to his brother? Well. It isn't the right time to think about Gabriel, is it?

Cas nodded, dizzy, and Balthazar licked one dry strip from the base to the head as Cas observed attentively. He gasped as the the blonde guy took him on his mouth, and swallowed whole. It was enjoyable in a … generic way. Almost like… jerking off with a sponge. Yeah, drunk thoughts aren't the most logic of them all.

Cas grabbed Balthazar by the hair and pulled him down, made him choke, and could hear as the guy pull his zipper down and began jerking off.

Bal pulled out enough to say “Choke me again, Cassie"

Holy mother of god, Cassie? When in the fucking history of mankind it was appropiate to call him Cassie? Luckily he could gag him again, and shut him the hell up.

As soon as Balthazar had Cas dick on his throat, he came, hard and sudden, all over the floor, and continued to suck Cas off until he came out of pure reflex, his mind was elsewere, and as great as it could seem, this wasn't a good decision at all. Balthazar stood up in the tiny space that separated them, and grabbed a little bit of toiler paper to clean himself. Cas just sat there, looking at him, his legs opened, his worn out dick out the panties, softening. Now that the sex euphoria passed, he wished he could teleport to his place and avoid all the questions that evidently will come up.

“Well… this was entertaining" Balthazar said, turning around and opening the bathroom of the little cubicle.

Funny how having an orgasm could really clear the head, this is the first time he's remotely conscious from the last hour or so.

“What now?” Cas asked, standing up to wash his hands. They were so lucky the bathroom was empty ‘cause the door was surely unlocked. He looked himself in the mirror, such a mess. His wig was missing and the make up Dean arranged was smeared on his cheeks. Did he… cry? Fuck.

“What now?” Balthazar repeated, rethorically “I was thinking : a mimosa, a few more drunken mistakes, dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller, then go home, two hours off sleep and meeting your brother at the office" He shrugged, facing him. “Why? what did you have in mind?”

“Nothing, I just thought you'll be a lot more… I don't know… pushy?” He said “I don't even make sense…”

Balthazar leaned on the counter, arms crossed over his chest, his blue eyes reddened, clearly for being too tired “No, you _are_ making sense…” He nodded, amused “But pushy about what?”

“I don't know!” Cas said raising his voice “About the after sex?”

The blonde guy laughed, short and loud “Oh Cassie… expectations are dangerous” He winked “Sex is just sex, if you also want company then you want something else and I'm _so not_ the man you’re looking for” He got closer and closer, looking at his lips like asking for permission. Cas' silence was answer enough, so he leaned foward and kissed him, slow and intense “ _this_ is all there is" He said, and turned around, leaving the bathroom and Cas alone there.

  
\-------------------------------

  


November 1st

Cas searched for his ringing phone in the nightstand with his eyes fully closed. “Hello" answered, tired. It was his second nap of the day and he still couldn't get rid of last night unpleasant hangover and the uneasy feeling in his body thanks to the high heels, the fishnet patterns marked in his legs and the tight corset, which made his ribs hurt. The costume was great but coordinate his drunken steps and trying not to break an ankle was damn hard. And having sex twice with just one pair of panties on _the same night_ was disgusting.

“Hey Cas” Dean greeted him on the other side of the line.

Cas' eyes flew open, he tried to clear the piece of heart that jumped in the middle of his throat, not being able to function properly “What do you want?” he spat, impulsively, and regretted instantly, closing his eyes tight in an internal curse.

“Geez Cas, nice to hear your voice too" Dean said a lot nicer than he should “How are you?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Cas sat on the bed _Not great_ “I'm aces" _Aces? What?_ “How are you? Too tired of last night's hook up?” He said before clench his teeth.

Dean barked a laugh “Well… you were a little savage last night, won't denied that" He sounded almost wistful and made Cas a lot angrier

“I'm talking about that Pistol guy” He spat, mercilessly. He was determined not to let it go.

“Pistol, pistol…? Oh! You mean Gun? Yeah, nothing happened last night" Dean explained “and you would know that already if you’d listened to what I had to say before disappearing like that” He said, face full of contained rage behind a big mask of humor.

Cas fell silent for a couple seconds, and closed his eyes trying to calm down “Yeah, Gabriel calls me drama queen for a reason” Excused himself, biting his bottom lip.

Dean sighed, shoulders getting down slowly “It’s okay, you’re not” He shrugged even if Cas couldn’t see him “what I don’t understand is why are you so jealous”

“I’m not!” Cas hastened to yell “Why would I be? You’re not mine” _I wish you were_ He thought. But he would never admit it out loud.

“Of course I’m not, but you still seem very interested in my dating preferences” Dean was taunting him, and Cas knew that but he bit the hook anyways.

“Dating? As in a... _boyfriend_... kind of dating?” He struggled to ask, closing his eyes tight, regretting the question the second it left his mouth.

Dean laughed again “I thought you said you didn’t care, Cas” He appealed “Why don’t you make up your mind already?” asked casually, hiding a lot of concern about the reply.

“You know what? I don’t care, you’re right” Cas pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes “I go back to my first statement, what do you want, Dean?” hurried to ask.

“It’s Wednesday night, wanna come?” Offered without a hint of hesitation.

Cas considered it “Are you asking me that literally or figuratively?”

“Both?” Dean said on the other side of the line.

Cas bit a nail and decided it was time to really know how interested Dean really was on him “You know what? I’m feeling too hangovered yet, I drank my weight in fancy daikiris with tiny umbrellas on top…”

Dean snorted “I thought Crowley was the only one who liked that things”

Cas rolled his eyes at the change of subject “...Anyways… I’m not feeling good, sorry” Cas answered, fighting against his own will.

“That’s great, I’m not feeling so good either, I’ll pick a couple of burguers on my way there and we’ll talk about it… see you in a bit” Dean hang up.

Cas just sat there, looking at his phone for a second, then pressed his finger over his eyes until the dark behind his eyelids turned into splashes of pink and neon green. Dean Winchester is impossible. An that’s precisely what makes him perfect to him.

  


\----------  


 

Cas opened the door of his apartment, still dressed like a homeless person, his hair pointing in all directions and that 5 o’clock shadow on his chin.

“Dean” He looked into those perfect greens and breathed deeply. Not so easy to do with a flaming pressure on the chest. It wasn’t the normal fire, the good feeling. It was something else. Something awful.

“Cas” Dean greeted him, smiling warmly and lifting in the air two bags, one that smelled delicious, and the other was a small one that looked like a book. Dean took a step foward and touched Cas’s stubble softly with his index finger “Nice peach fuzz”

“Thank...you?” He smiled weakly back, moving to a side to let Dean in.

“I bring you peace and burguers, you know, cheese, bacon, pickles, the whole deal” Dean said loud, walking directly at the kitchen island “you know, greasy food and a couple sodas, works miracles on hangovers, you should know dude, you drink like a fucking sponge, and I must say I never met such a cute sponge as you, I meant it man, even when you look homeless...” Dean rambled on and on, taking the burguers out of the big bag, washing his hands, literally moving in the space like he was his own place.

Cas walked by his side, crossed his arms over his chest and just observed him in silence. The tip of his nose was a little red, the weather was a bitch today and even though it hasn’t snowed yet, it’ll happen soon. Dean’s eyebrows. How is that he hasn’t noticed them yet? He did not look like a person who pluck his eyebrows, they’re _that_ perfect? And his lips, looks a little chapped. It must be the cold. They look a little plumped too, did he chew on them? Or did someone else did? Was Dean nervous about something? Worried or maybe mad?

“Cas?” Dean said, dragging him back to earth “Man, what’s up?” He took a step foward, and put his hand on his shoulder. Cas could feel how cold Dean’s hands were even over his clothes.

“Sorry I-” Cas cleared his throat “I need to take a shower, Be right back” He left Dean standing there, with an unwrapped burguer on his hand.

Cas started the shower and steam filled the room. He sat on the closed toilet cover, and put his head between his hands for a second. Guilt. That’s the feeling. Fuck.

How would Dean react if he find out about it? Would he be jealous? Would he matter?

Fuck, he really need this shower. He undressed, fast, dropping everything on the floor. The warm water made his body feel slightly better, but the discomfort on his stomach was still there. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eat anything since last night 8 pm. Maybe it was a fucking “Gunnar-Lawless-flirting-with-Dean” stuck down his throat. Or maybe it was just Balthazar’s mouth around his dick. God. He’s such a fuck up.

“Cas” Dean knocked on the door “you in the shower?” He asked, voice muffled behind the wooden obstacle.

“Come on in!” Cas yelled above the noise of the water splashing on his back

Dean opened the door a little, but he didn’t walk in “I was just wondering if you want me to leave” He asked him, biting his lip.

Cas’s head peeked through the curtain “I don’t hear shit, Dean, come closer”

“Hey, I won’t come in dude” Dean complained, a little louder “I’ll see you naked only when you want me to… and now I feel that you don’t” He frowned, worrying his bottom lip.

Cas knocked his head on the cool tile wall, and sighed, wasn’t easy to overcome this dichotomy of feelings. “Come in, Dean, it’s fine, really”

Dean hesitated before entering the bathroom, and walked close to the shower, with his hands on the pockets of his jacket “Do you want me to leave?” He asked, worried. He wanted to spend time with Cas, but he’ll understand if Cas is not in the mood.

Cas breathed deeply to ease the preassure on his chest. It didn’t help. “No, I really don’t” He poured a big amount of honey scented shampoo on his hand, and started washing his head “My face has nothing to do with you”

Dean smirked when he smelled it, he loved that shampoo. “Are we… okay, Cas?” Dean asked, looking at the closed shower curtain, and Cas’s head peeked on a side of it, hair plasted on his forehead. He needed a haircut _asap_.

Cas sighed and decided to change the course of the evening. Even pretending. He can’t change his bad decisions, but he absolutely can still have a good time tonight. It isn’t Dean’s fault that he’s an idiot and it’s not fair to stick all his angst and emo face all over his good intentions. He shot a smile “We’re fine, Dean” He dismissed him with a flick of his wrist “wanna join me here?”

Dean’s eyebrows hit the ceiling “Really?” He fiddled his feet from side to side, like a toddler.

Cas smiled at him again, reassuringly “I know you’re freezing, and I haven’t even turned on the heating yet, so, come on in, I’ll warm you up” He winked playfully at him.

Dean smiled back in relief, he really was freezing “If you say it like that” He took off his shoes and the jacket first and then the rest of his clothes, folding them neatly over the counter.

When he entered the big shower, he couldn’t choose what was better, the water pressure, the hot water slowly warming up his freezing limbs or the unbelievable smoking hot man in front of him.

Cas observed him head to toe, and his dick perked a little. He closed the space between their bodies, and hugged him, eyes closed, hands resting heavy on his lower back. Dean took a minute to catch up with the intimate gesture, but he surrounded the smaller man with his arms too, cradling him on his chest. Breathing in the beautiful honey perfume.

“Hey” Cas pulled back, smiling fondly.

Dean smiled back at him, looking into his eyes. He still got a little bit of eyeliner that he obviously was too hangover to notice when he wiped off the make up. “Hey” Dean replied, lifting a cold hand to touch his cheek. Cas closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and dropped a little kiss on his hand.

Dean watched every movement. He didn’t wanted to miss anything. Cas looked beautiful, even with the big bags under his eyes. Dean grabbed his face gently, and dropped a little small kiss on the corner of his lips. Cas sighed again, the pressure over his heart was bigger now. He kissed Dean’s lips, chastely and slow. “I like you, Dean” He admitted, looking everywhere but his eyes.

The corner’s of Dean’s lips went up “I believe that me being here, naked on the shower with you, is evidence enought that I like you too” he licked a little drop from his top lip.

Cas looked down Dean’s body, contemplating his soft and freckled skin, the tattoo that crossed his chest. “Always Keep Fighting” in an elegant cursive letter, the pentagram wrapped in a fire circle, up in the middle. Their bodies were touching from head to toe, he noticed and supressed a shudder.

“I know this question is so cliché, but, what does you tattoo mean?” He inquired with genuine curiosity, moving his hair back so it didn’t drop directly on his eyes.

Dean looked down at his chest and swiped his fingers over the inked skin there “Y’know… words of encouragment”

Cas placed his fingers over Dean’s “It’s a really beautiful phrase, Dean, it’s from a book or something?” He looked up and, althoug Dean was so close their noses almost bumped, he didn’t made a move. The urge of closing the tiny space between them burned in his gut, but he was actually interested about that story. Dean only had one tattoo, and that was it. And that’s weird, normally tattoos are adictive, and someone who tattooes themselves out of taste, end up with lots of them all around. But not Dean.

A weak smile played on Dean’s lips “It was something my Dad...” He pursed his lips “...Bobby said to me when I was having kind of a… y’ know… crisis” He breathed out a laugh that hid lots of pain “I was ten, I remember, I was reading a Batman comic book, the beginnings of Bruce Wayne” He lifted his enthusiastic child-like gaze to Cas’s eyes “And I remember watching the drawings on my hands, the blood pouring from Bruce’s parents… and it was this expression on the kid’s face…kind of tortured” He looked at the tile wall, grateful for the water preassure on his back “Filled with pain… and it dawned on me...that never happened before until then, I suddenly was aware that all my family was dead, Cas, and...” He looked down, dropping his hands to the sides, just as Cas caressed his arms up and down in a soothing motion “I was the last Winchester”

Cas’s forgot about everything he was thinking before, he just observed Dean’s face who suddenly looked like 15 years younger and enormously tormented “I’m so sorry Dean...”

Dean faked a smile, it wasn’t his intention at all to make him feel like shit for an innocent question “But! But…” He addded, lifting a finger “Bobby caught me crying my eyes out and just put a hand on my shoulder, cleaned my tears and my snots, and told me that I wasn’t alone anymore, and that I need to always keep fighting… ‘cause I was still there, I was breathing and alive, and I was loved and..” His voice cracked, but he straightened up again “Suddenly I felt better, it was exactly what I needed to hear… I was a weird kid” He smiled widely, filled with emotion and Cas reached out his cheek, swallowing the lump on the middle of his throat, and swiped his thumb over the tiny scar on his cheekbone. Dean smiled, trying absurdely to change Cas’ expression.

“It’s funny” He said “Not even Charlie knows that” He observed how Cas’s expression changed from compassionate to surprised.

“Wow…” Cas mumbled “I feel… honored”

Dean cleared his throat “There’s no need to be so formal, Cas” He smiled “ Well I told you the story behind mine, now you have to tell me what all of this hieroglyphics means” He requested, swiping an index finger over Cas’s abs and the strange writing over his ribs.

Cas smiled and looked down at his body. There was so little space between the two of them and at that sight, he could contemplate how Dean’s dick was half hard, and almost touching his, in the same situation. Maybe it was the closeness, the nudity or the comforting warmness of the water splashing on their backs, but besides that, neither of them made an attempt to turn the situation into something sexual. It was intimate, and both enjoyed it.

His gaze stopped in the lines drawn permanently on his side “This is my mom’s name” He explained “My granny Muriel was really into angels… she wasn’t religious per se, but She really really believed in angels, so she prayed to them every night… She was not able to have children and when she got pregnant with my mom, she gave her an angelic name, Ambriel Adina Novak” He smiled and Dean smiled back “I know, a weird name, and by the way, my full name is Castiel Inias Novak, so… it runs in the family” He shrugged and laughed softly “So, when she passed, I tattooed her name here” He ran his fingers over the inked skin “close to my heart… and with the proper dialect, enochian, who’s the language of angels”

Dean smiled, and placed his hands over his hips “Castiel Inias Novak” He repeated, and bit his bottom lip “You have an angel name, it suits you”

Cas looked up and found Dean as close as he needed him to be “Thank..” He tried to say but was muffled by a kiss. A little chaste kiss that turned into twenty kisses, and evolved into tongues licking water from necks and chins, hips moving together and dicks sliding against each other, reaching climax in a perfect soaked embrace.

 

  
\--------------------------

  


After drying each other, Dean jumped inside the blue robe that was practically his, and Cas matched his look wearing the white one again.

“I hope you’ll still hungry” Dean said, reaching for the discarded burgers on the counter and putting them on the microwave “This is cold as hell” He turned around and shot Cas a confused glare “Well… you know what I mean”

Cas laughed a little, the weird feeling in his chest eased, and was replaced with the good kind of warmth. “I’m starving, you have no idea” complained, sitting on the kitchen island. This felt amazing, the domesticity. Cas didn’t know he craved something like this for himself until he met Dean.

“Did you even had lunch today?” Dean asked and Cas looked down, embarassed “Dude, you can’t drink your fucking liver out and then not eating for an entire day! That’s how you ruin your system” He explained in his favourite professor voice.

Cas gave him an unnerving look “Oh yeah, you should know, right?”

“Hell yeah I know, I had my fair share of painful hangovers, man, trust me, greasy food saved me more times than I can count” The microwave beeped and Dean rolled his eyes “You can’t blame me for want you to feel okay, man, shut up” He took out a burger and burned his hand “Fuck” He hissed, placing them quick over the plate he grabbed before.

Cas’s belly growled when he smelled the air, and drooled inside his mouth a little. Then walked over the refrigerator and took two german beers out. Dean turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on his hip “Really? More beer?”

Cas observed him, amused “Sorry, mom, I won’t eat that without a beer” He took the lid out, and sipped without taking his eyes out of Dean’s, defiantly.

Dean glared at him, up and down from his lips wrapped around the glass to his beautiful eyes. He didn’t know if that gesture made him mad or aroused. “Fine, whatever” He placed the plate with two enormous burgers in front of the blue eyed man, “Eat up”

Cas smiled, happy with the small victory, and took a bite, letting escape a happy moan as the delicious meat, cheese, onions and tomato filled his mouth, without swallowing took another bite and spoke around his mouthfull “This is so fucking good” that sounded more like “Fiziz ofakn gu” and Dean let the wrinkles on his forehead relax, as he watched Cas’ closed eyes in pleasure, chewing like a camel.

“You weren’t lying when you told me you have no manners” Dean giggled, and bit his own burger.

Cas shot a fake smile and nodded, smug. He gulped his beer and eyed a little bag on the counter, hiding behind the empty burger place bag “What’s in there?” Asked, pointing with his head.

Dean expression shifted and swallowed fast “Oh, that… yeah” He cleared his throat “Actually… I-” He hesitated “I got a present for you”

Cas eyebrows went up in surprise, and lowered his burger “Dean” He looked at him with an ocean in his eyes “You didn’t have to...”

Dean smiled warmly “Oh, I know, but I wanted to...” He passed the maroon bag to the man in front of him, and pulled back in the last second “Dude, wash your hands”

Cas sported an enormous bitchface and licked his index finger covered in grease and ketchup before walking over the taps to made them clean.

He sat again across Dean and cocked an eyebrow “Now can I have my present, please?”

Dean smiled, self satisfied and finally gave him the bag. Cas directed all the attention to it, and took out a not-so-heavy square, wrapped in blue shiny paper. With his nails, unglued the duct tape that held it in place, carefully, trying not to rip it, and turn around the book to look at it’s cover. Two dudes standing together, sporting a huge deal of abs and long blonde hair, shotguns in their hands, looking at the horizon while a big yellow moon shone behind them. Far behind, a black chevy impala, exactly like Dean’s, was parked.

Dean cleared his throat, dragging Cas’s attention “That’s my favorite book”

Cas smiled and swiped his fingers on the cover “Supernatural?” He smiled, it looked like one of those adolescent books, like Twilight but not quite “What’s it about? never heard of it” He asked

Dean's eyes lit up “About two brothers who drive across the country hunting monsters and saving people" He explained moving his hands, excited “And there's this demon named Azazel who wanted to possess one of the brothers and the oldest want to kill him but it doesn't know how ‘cause there's no weapon to kill it, and then… someone dies and their father leaves them alone and…” He looked up and noticed Cas's amused and kept going, not caring about the mocking material he was giving “And they drive a black 67 chevy impala! Just like my baby!” He bumped as fist in the air in an ultimate display of adolescent idiocy.

Cas’ heart took a flip. This is what he wants. He wants to see Dean always this excited, with this child energy. “This sounds… amazing" Cas smiled big at Dean' expectant eyes “thank you so much, Dean" He stood up, and walked towards the man in front of him, wrapping his arms around him. Feeling his warmness.”I love it"

Dean held him against his body, and smelled his hair “I'm glad, Cas”

Cas pulled back smiling and let the book over the counter “Now I got the first book for the library" he bit his burger and mayonnaise ran down his chin.

Dean smiled at his sloppiness “Right! You should show me that later" Dean sipped his soda, eyeing Cas' beer with in interest.

“You won’t be driving tonight, don’t you?” Cas wondered, squinting.

“Not even if you kick me out” Dean smiled, flirty.

Cas rolled his eyes and passed the bottle, sliding it over the marble counter.

Dean hummed apreciatively, tasting the strong beverage with his tongue “This is fucking amazing” he mumbled opening his eyes big and reading the label “Where did you get this?”

“Gabe, he went to Germany, remember? And yeah, he can totally bring booze and… _other stuff_ on the company's private plane"

“He has a fucking private plane?!” Dean inquired, startled “What am I asking? Of course he have one"

They finished the meal in comfortable silence and Cas's head couldn't stop thinking about that Pulp Fiction quote _“_ __That's when you know you've found somebody really special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence”

He smiled to himself around a mouthful of meat.

“Wanna go check upstairs?” He offered Dean.

“Lead the way, dude" Dean said, cleaning his greasy hands on his robe. Cas didn't even flinch at that. He’s done undoubtely worse.

The wide living room had a door on a far corner. A door Dean never noticed, since he was always focused in something more interesting, like, the enormous screen television, or a beautiful naked Castiel. Even without the second floor, the place was obscenely huge. Cas opened the gray door, and looked at Dean, who followed him, curious. The room there was kind of a small inside patio with white undecorated walls except for one painting hanging on the right wall. There was a couple shelves with different species of cacti and Big windows that covered the entirely of the wall leading to a walk in terrace. On the left side, a marble stairway up. He couldn’t believe his eyes. All of this, hiding at plain sight.

Dean walked near the painting that caught his attention. An angel hugging a bloody human figure in the middle, fire demons grabbing both from their ankles. The angelic figure fighting against the demons with a long silver sword, his eyes glowing blue, blood pouring from his mouth, opened in a war scream. Two enormous black wings were the focal point of the painting, hanging over their heads. Flying out of hell.

“Where did you get this?” Dean wondered, contemplating the piece of art.

“Oh, my mom painted that” He said, smiling proudly.

“Really?” Dean furrowed his brows and got closer, catching little painting details hiding at plain sight.

“Yeah, she was pretty good” Cas smiled again “She made this painting in her twenties, it’s from a bedtime story my granma used to told me … About an angel who was in love with a human, and when the human died and was took way ahead of his time, he fought his way through the dephts of hell, to rescue him, and fell from grace”

Dean looked at him, and pointed at the piece of art with his thumb “Those are two dudes… you granma knew that?”

Cas threw his head back in laughter “Well… my granma was a lesbian, and the story was about two dudes, so yeah, she knew” He nodded biting his bottom lip and Dean followed the movement for a second before looking at the painting again.

“Wow!”Dean lifted his eyebrows “That’s awesome Cas, I like it” He expressed, eyes focused on the details.”You have an interesting family”

“Well, I got a dozen more paintings upstairs, come on” He patted him on the arm with the book on his hand and pointed with his head towards the stairs, Cas leading the way, Dean marveled with the way his robe rose a little and he caught a glimpse of his bare firm ass.

The top of the stairs opened to another hallway to the left, displaying several closed doors.

“Okay, this is Gabriel’s room” Cas said, opening the door closer to them. A big room with an enormous unmade bed in the middle, clothes rumpled on every corner, the bedside table had a purple light and literally everything was a mess. “He’s even messier than me”

“This is not a mess, Cas, this is like an giant sized petri dish” Dean said, wrinkling his nose, and reaching the doorknob to close it fast.

Cas laughed, and moved to the next door, turning the doorknob “This is the library” He walked inside and Dean fell completely silent.

The place was enormous, just like every other room, but this, specifically, had deep and empty shelves covering every wall, making Dean almost whimper out loud. There was a corner filled with boxes, and several frames covered in transparent plastic. Ambriel’s paintings.

“Oh my fucking god, Cas” Dean said, walking barefeet, feeling the undoubtely expensive and soft carpet under his toes “Are you kidding me? Look at all this space!” He said, walking near the big window on the front wall, observing briefly the infinite amount of buildings and lights shining on the New York City night “I should bring all my books here” He joked, smiling at the needlessly big chandelier.

“...your clothes too” Cas said, impulsively, and regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Dean moved his gaze to him, frozen “What?”

Cas looked at his feet, and rubbed the back of his neck, and laughed awkwardly “You know what I meant..” He giggled, nervously.

Dean face fell serious “Actually, I don’t, care to explain?”

Cas opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find words “Um.. you know… I- eh…”

Dean bursted into laughter and folded over himself, grabbing his stomach “I’m fucking with you, Cas, relax” He could finally say, wiping tears off his eyes.

Cas breathed out, and smiled, relieved “Fuck you”

Dean frowned, offended “Hey, _you_ fuck me!”

“You…!” Cas tilted his head to the side “What?”

Dean looked at him, face immovable “You heard me” He reached for the knot on his robe, opening it, letting it it fall to the floor, suddenly.

Cas looked at him up and down. Dean’s body was so perfect, his arms so lean and filled with freckles, the way his throat moved when he swallowed hard, and his finger twitching with the desire to touch skin. His eyes burning with desire and unexplainable feelings.

Cas bit his bottom lip, and walked the three steps that separated them, and took him from the back of his neck to kiss him passionately. Dean went straight to Cas’s robe and pulled it back, to swipe his hands on his back slowly, dragging his nails there. A goosebump ran through his scalp, and pulled back, breathing heavily, realization dawning on him, while drowning inside his beautiful green eyes

_I love you_

“What?” Dean wondered at Cas’ frozen expression and warm glare.

Cas just leaned foward and put his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, gaining a little moan from the man in fron of him.

A couple of kisses later, Dean moved his mouth from Cas’ lips to his neck, slowly, licking his skin, going further down, moving his soft tongue back and forth over his nipples. Cas moaned loud and breathless, his erection rubbing on Dean’s chest. Cas kneeled on the floor next to him, and kissed him, with passion, with pain.

Dean pushed Cas back, for him to be laying on the carpet, then went down Cas’s body again, painfully slow, dropping small kisses everywhere he could reach. Kissing everything. The inside of his thighs, his wrists, his sides where he knew Cas is ticklish. Then he settled on his dick, licking with his wet mouth all around, putting Cas’ balls inside his mouth, then he swiped his hot tongue over his rim, licking slowly, enjoying the taste and the beautiful desperate sounds Cas was making, trying to open his legs even more wide, failing to do so.

“You like it, baby?” Dean pulled back enough to ask.

Cas had a hand on his nipple and another one tugging Dean’s hair “Yes Dean… yeah” He whimpered, lost in the pleasure of his beloved’s mouth.

Dean kept going, licking and sucking Cas’ sensitive skin, making him go insane.

He spat on Cas’ cock, and jerked him off softly, wetting all of it. Then began his journey up again “If you liked that, you will love what’s next” Dean whispered by his mouth, then straddled his hips and, lining his ass with Cas’s dick, he sat on in, slowly but determined. Cas almost yelled when he felt the head of his cock inside Dean’s tight insides. Dean rode him, slowly, kissing the lips of Castiel’s opened mouth. Kissing. Kissing more and more.

Cas hugged his body tight as Dean moved slowly over him, and a tiny tear run down his face. Dean looked at him, marveled and excited, and kissed the tear away, tasting it’s saltiness. Then he kissed his nose, his forehead, his chin. And another tear ran down Cas’ face as he moaned.

Dean moved a little faster and groaned “Cas, your beautiful.. ah!… cock is gonna make me come” He breathed out between lazy kisses and straightened up, looking at Cas. He looked wrecked and lost in passion “Make me come, baby” He whispered

Cas couldn’t even form a single word. He just nodded, and put his hands over Dean’s lower back, encouraging to move faster. A few moment later, Dean came hard, his cock pulsing between their bare bodies, eyes closed tight, and mouth dry biting Cas’ neck, and Cas followed him, moaning loud, breathing hard.

They stay still there, on the floor, Cas thanking in silence for the expensive carpet, because his back was really tense at that point. His dick went soft and he heard the little moan Dean made when it slipped out of his ass.

“I’ll walk crooked for a month” Dean giggled.

Cas laughed a little “I won’t have a back to walk ever again” Cas said lazily, half laughing, half complaining. “Consider yourself lucky”

Dean got the message and climbed down of him, letting himself fall on the carpet next to Cas, and groaned “Shit, this carpet is so comfy, dude” He put his hands over his head, and looked at the guy next to him

“Not so comfy when a 6’ guy jump on top of you” He said, frowning, trying not to laugh.

Dean opened his mouth, scandalized “Sorry to _bother_ you with all this sex, man” He said, and played offended “maybe you need someone smaller… like Meg” He shrugged, trying to play cool, but undoubtely jealous.

Cas sat suddenly “Meg? Fuck” He said, and hissed when he accidentally touched his abs covered in come “I should call her, should I?”

Dean followed him, and sat by his side “Didn’t you take her home last night?”

Cas frowned “No! Why would I?”

Dean covered his eyes with his hands “I don’t know, because she’s your friend?” He said, and suddenly looked at him “Wait, if you weren’t with Meg last night, where were you? Did you come home alone?”

Cas shot a guilty glare at his hands, and of course, lied “I was drinking, and I when I got too wasted I asked one of my brother’s drivers to bring me here” He sighed “I’ll call her tomorrow, now it’s like 1 a.m.” He said vaguely, and reached for his robe to clean himself. Dean did the same.

Cas stood up and offered his hand to Dean. He stood up but didn’t let him go, he just interwined their fingers together, and smiled to Cas, kissing him chastely. His legs were like jello and his thighs burned.

“Wanna see a movie?” Cas said, pecking him on the lips “Stupid Gabriel installed a fucking tv on my bedroom when I wasn’t home”

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed him again “Oh shit, your brother is the devil” He laughed and Cas huffed, amused “Let’s go”

They walked naked side by side, came down the stairs and before leaving the inside patio, Dean took a second to contemplate the beautiful panting Ambriel did all those years ago. It was breathtaking.

“You didn’t show me the rest of the paintings” Dean said, and yawned.

Cas looked at him, hipnotized and smiled warm lost in his eyes “Tomorrow...”

“Yeah… tomorrow” Dean said and yawned again. Cas thought it was adorable.

They fell on the bed together, naked and covered with Cas’ super comfortable and warm blanket. Cas didn’t even tried to turn on the tv, Dean put his head over Cas’ shoulder and fell asleep instantly. Cas looked at him, and turned off the light on his bedside table. He kissed his hair, and breathed deeply, the pressure in his heart was back, and stronger than ever. He closed his eyes and kissed his hair again “I love you, Dean” He mumbled out loud for the first time, feeling the tears spilled on his cheeks. He cried silently until he finally fell asleep.

\-------------------------

Cas moved a little to put a hand over Dean’s body but he wasn’t there. He opened his eyes. It was already daytime, due to the white light coming out of the window.

He moved lazily to find something to wear, and settled with some old jeans that hanged loose on his hips, and a purple tee shirt with a “Je t’aime France” pattern that Gabe bought him on Paris.

Before entering the kitchen, he heard Dean talking to someone. Was he on his phone?

“No Char, No.. I won’t tell him” Dean huffed “Why do you want me to tell him? It wouldn’t make a difference If I have a date with Gunnar or with the Pope, it’s the fucking same” He scratched his head “Look, Charlie it’s too early for this, okay? I understand that you care about me and about Cas, but he doesn’t want anything serious with me, what am I supposed to do? Magic? Some love potion or something? No, woman, it’s not fair, not to me, not to anyone… “ He fell silent for a couple of seconds and Cas held his breath, his heart hammered on his chest, and he was feeling nervous “Yeah, next friday… I wanna see how things go with Gun, he’s so sweet” He said in a lower voice “I know, I know...Okay, give Moose a kiss for me, tell him Papa loves him” He listened for a second then laughed “You’re the sensitive bitch, Celeste!” He laughed more “I’ll call you Celeste whenever the fuck I want, shut the fuck up, Celeste!” He giggled “Bye Charlie, I love you” He hang up.

Cas looked at his bare feet, listening at the silence on his apartment, and bit his trembly bottom lip before walking back to the room. 

Dean sighed hard and put his head between his hands “What am I gonna do?...” He whispered. 


End file.
